


[中译] Daydreamer and the Shadow Man 幻想家和影子人

by HayKer



Series: [中译] Daydreamer and Shadow Man 幻想家与影子人 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Flashbacks, Grooming, Hallucinations, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Oral Sex, Riddles, Stalking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Will Graham, Virginity, Will Graham Knows, Will is a Mess, Young Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 114,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯之后，威尔无法与阿比盖尔的死达成和解。他受够了——所有的一切。他需要逃离，回到他唯一感到安全和被需要的地方。这个地方在切萨皮克湾另一侧一个寂静的小镇上，儿时他曾在那里度过一个夏天，与他最亲爱的朋友——影子人——交换谜语和信件。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: [中译] Daydreamer and Shadow Man 幻想家与影子人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: moran_hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Daydreamer and the Shadow Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686791) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> 你知道今天是ABO日吗？我在七个小时前还不知道！从那时到现在我吐出了这篇以Gay！Alpha！Will为主角的《谜中案》/《谋杀疑案》AU的第一部分！这件事我绝对要怪卢克，所以如果你想朝某个人吼的话 **去朝他们大吼** 。
> 
> 我将这座小镇建于一个位于马里兰州的地点，偷用了我在英格兰的家乡的名字。与真实地点如有雷同绝对是巧合。
> 
> 我觉得我标签打得足够好了，但这里有些额外的提示：有关于在威尔童年（8-16岁）对他进行哄诱*的 **强烈** 元素。与性无关，但这也不是我能够容忍的事情。还有，对，惊讶吗，我在写Alpha！Will，但当涉及到他的情感关系之类的时候，他绝对是在这一族类模棱两可的那一侧。以及所有涉及未成年的事情，比如，未成年饮酒和第一次 **任何** 与性相关的事情发生在Will身上，他16岁而且只是用了他的手（这就是为什么这篇文没有标“未成年”）。
> 
> 这篇故事还在时间线上反复横跳，不是线性的，因此有了“闪回”标签。
> 
> 如果有任何人想要更多关于标签或提示的细节请随意在这里或Tumblr（一样的名字）上面给我留言，我会非常乐意回答任何需要解释的问题/需求。
> 
> 这篇文有三个部分（另一个惊喜——一组参数？？？我是谁）。我希望你们喜欢！我从午夜到凌晨五点连肝了大概五个小时写完了这个，所以我没有睡觉但我不知道，到目前为止，我为此感到超级无比自豪。
> 
> *译者注：哄诱：Groom，与孩子成为朋友并建立情感联系，以性虐待为目的，降低儿童的自制力。也经常被用来引诱未成年人进入各种非法行业，如贩卖儿童、儿童卖淫或生产儿童色情影片。
> 
> 译者： **球球你们认真看Tag和Note！**

“你确定要这么做吗？”

威尔不自然地微笑起来，摇了摇头。“不。”他回答道。简短。不屑一顾。他对待她如此草率对她而言是不公平的——毕竟，她什么也有做错。她在担心他。

一道粗糙刺耳的声音回应了他。威尔没有将视线从马路上移开。

马里兰州的哈罗盖特小镇，根据上一次人口普查，只有两千多居民。它恰好与跨河大桥相接，切萨皮克湾从这里，河水的东侧，变成东部湾*1。它是一个安静而舒适的小镇——在这样的地方，出生于此的人们很少背井离乡，或者他们一有办法就选择离开。在这样的地方，人们于和平与融洽中将他们的孩子抚养长大。

有很多东西以一万二千美金售出。两英亩的土地，和坐落在中央的一幢破旧的房子。在房子的后面有一片树林——一块保护某些珍稀鸟类的野生动物保护区，没人能在那儿建房子，而房屋前方是一条人迹罕至的小土路。这很安静，远离人烟，威尔两天前买下了它。

哈罗盖特发生过一起命案，在27年前，威尔八岁的时候。这里是那种人们仍然会记得这种事的地方。

这里是他凭如此低廉的价格所能找到的与巴尔的摩最截然不同的地方，而且不必搬去怀俄明或科罗拉多，在那里他可能真的会消失不见。

威尔记得这幢房子。白墙已经风化剥落，屋顶摇摇欲坠。杂草肆意生长，树木将后方的篱笆吞噬殆尽。这幢房子是那个男孩被杀害的地方。威尔从信箱里拿出钥匙，和房产经纪人寄来的欢迎包裹，他开门进去，为锁住这样一个地方的想法暗自发笑。

房屋内部破败不堪。墙纸脱落得七七八八，主卧的天花板渗水严重，威尔可以闻到从地下室的门上散发出的潮湿发霉的气味。地板或许铺过地毯，但现在只剩下面目全非的几块破布，好像几千名穿着钉鞋的士兵列队从上面走过，将它撕扯成碎片。

她在他身旁颤抖，双手环抱住腹部。“这个地方让我毛骨悚然。”她说。

威尔看着她，看着她蓝色的大眼睛和苍白的脸颊，看着她光滑的直发和脖子上的围巾。“你会习惯这里的，像我一样。”他说。

她向他笑了笑，浅淡但充满信任。他伸出手，叹息着，手指抚摸过她凸起的颧骨。“也许我们二人都能在这里得到少许休息。”

“那就太好了。”她回答道。

“你做了一些很好的警察工作，威尔。”

“这感觉不像是很好的工作。”威尔说，阴沉而疏离。他好几天都没有睡觉了。他如何能够呢，当他一闭上眼，眼前就只剩下染红了他双手的如注血流，和她无比惊恐又满是信任的眼神？她曾相信他可以救她，直到微光熄灭，他声嘶力竭地喊着医生。

“加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯已经死了。你挽救了无数潜在受害者的生命。”

“我不在乎。”威尔嘶声道。在他三天不接电话之后，杰克跟到了他的家里。“我受够了。”

“ _受够了？_ ”杰克目光烁烁，因愤怒而闪着红光。威尔的头过于滚烫，他的某一只狗，他几乎看不清是哪一只，舔着他的手。也许是温斯顿。他是个好孩子。“你不能就这么结束。”

“然而。”

“你要怎么办？”

“我准备离开。”威尔说。他的行李几天前已经打包好了。他不想带太多东西。他私人车道末尾的挂牌标志本该是个提示的——杰克真的这么故意眼瞎吗？“我受够这个了。你借走了我的想象力，而现在我要把它收回来。”

“还有其他的杀手在外面游荡，威尔。”杰克低吼道。“只有你能抓住他们。”

“是啊，好吧。找点其他什么人。”杰克的咆哮可以动摇一只灰熊的决心，但威尔在这件事上绝不会让步。她的双眼将他穿透，仿佛肩上被霍布斯割破他女儿的喉咙后在他肩上刺出的伤口。威尔本可以向他开枪——他应该向他开枪——但他愤怒得失去了理智，而现在他的肩膀一团糟，要花费一段时间才能痊愈，但它会愈合的。“如果那些杀人犯能足够聪明到瞒骗过你，我建议随他们去吧。”

“你会去哪里？”

威尔叹了口气。他开始感到疲惫了。他正在服用的止痛药常常让他丧失精力。“别处。”他回答。

从明尼苏达回来之后他就同时向杰克和大学递交了辞呈。他们恳求他留下，提出双倍的薪资，增加给他的好处，而尽管他很想抛下一切，就此结束，但一个人不能靠意志力和固执活着。远程教学和远程咨询是他能给他们的全部。没有任何面对面的工作。没有会面。没有探视。一个本身的囚犯。

“他们付给你的工资高吗，至少？”她问道，一只手轻轻搭在他肩膀上。

他叹了口气，大拇指揉了揉鼻子下方，嗤笑一声。“足够生活。”他回答，“不用再担心抵押贷款了。”

“请千万别忘了吃饭。”

威尔叹了一口气。他从电脑前站起，走向斑驳的窗户，看着屋外的后院，它延伸得足够远，远到一些人可能躲在树林里而他却不会注意到。他拉紧了肩上披着的睡袍，望着温斯顿和埃迪在草丛里互相追逐嬉闹，狺狺吠叫，无忧无虑。他只带了两只狗。他吃了许多苦头才明白收集流浪狗远不能让他的情感得到宣泄。

哈罗盖特小到任何新来的人都会引起关注，尤其是一个买下名声狼藉的凶宅的单身Alpha。威尔睡在客房的空床垫上，只用一个睡袋保暖，在水损害得到评估和修理之前，他不敢在主卧睡觉。死于发霉或者半夜塌到他身上的屋顶对他而言会是一种残酷的因果报应。

早晨，一声敲门声响起。他醒了，但很想假装他没有。他的车没有藏起来。他考虑着修整一下屋后的杂草，好把车停在那儿，这样从路上就不会立刻看到它了。

她出现在他的房门口，低头看着楼梯，随后转向他。“你应该应门。”她说。

威尔嗤之以鼻，翻身趴在床上。“不。”他说。

敲门声再次响起。谢天谢地，没有门铃。“求你。”她小声道。“你总得和其他人聊聊天，而不是和我。”

又一次尝试。又一次敲门。它来了。威尔闭上眼，叹了口气，把自己从床上拽起来，穿上挂在门背后的浴袍，缓缓走下了楼。大门上有一小块玻璃窗，透过它他可以看到两个人的头顶，模糊但足够显示出他们都是深色人种。

他打开门，因晨光的刺激，和面前比那更明亮而耀眼的两张过分热情的笑脸而眯起眼睛。他们是模子里刻出来的完美，那种家里有一儿一女，一只宠物金毛和白色尖顶篱笆的人。

“早上好！”女人说。她手中端着一个带盖的盘子。威尔闻到了酥皮和糖，他的胃被唤醒了。“欢迎来到这个社区！”

威尔抬起一边眉毛。他买下这处房产的时候心里就很清楚他 _不会_ 加入某个社区。

女人的身边，站着一个Alpha，几乎比她高半英尺。他也在微笑，颧骨和额头上的皱纹表明他醒着的大多数时候都在这么做。“很抱歉打扰你。”他说，拖长了腔调，都市人就不会这样。“我是马尔科姆，这是我的妻子黛博拉。我们就住在这条街的下一幢房子里。”

“呃。”威尔停顿了一下，眨了眨眼，又揉了揉。“对。你好。抱歉。早上好。我是威尔。”

“很高兴见到你，威尔。”黛博拉说，将盘子向前递了递，好像这是要和她握手一样。威尔接过它，沉浸在惊吓中，什么也做不了。“我给你做了一些酥皮派。桃子和黑莓。这是全县最好的，要我自己说的话。”

她的口音更柔和。她不来自这里。威尔眨眼看向餐盘的盖子，而后看向那个Alpha，再是他的妻子。

“ _微笑。”_ 她在他身后耳语，威尔的嘴角抽搐着，成功弯起了一个类似的模糊弧度。

“谢谢你们。”他说。在他脚边，温斯顿和埃迪已经小跑过来迎接新来的客人。它们是友善的小动物。黛博拉的双眼愉悦地睁大，她蹲下来，嘴里不停嘟哝着。

“哦，多漂亮的小家伙！”她说，“它们友好吗？”威尔点点头。“你不就是一个帅气的小淘气鬼吗？”她说，伸手去抚摸温斯顿的脸。

威尔清了清嗓子，再一次看向Alpha。他的笑容丝毫没有改变。“谢谢这些点心。”他最终道，当黛博拉站起身时重重地吞咽。“我会确保在吃完之后把盘子还回去的。”

“哦，不用着急！好东西需要仔细品味。”黛博拉说。她的笑容又变回了一千瓦特，威尔克制住遮住双眼的冲动。

他们在尴尬的沉默中又站了一会儿，马尔科姆笑了一声，将手搭在他的妻子的背上。“唔，我们就不耽误你了。只是想顺便拜访一下，说声‘你好’。如果你需要任何东西，你可以告诉我们，我们会帮忙的。”

“谢谢你们。”威尔说。他们朝他点点头，转身离开了房子，向他们的车走去。那是一辆廉价的汽车，老旧的黑色四门福特。威尔关上门，上了锁，将酥皮派端去厨房。冰箱除了啤酒、威士忌和一罐番茄酱外空空如也。底部有一包从温蒂汉堡买来的皱巴巴的薯片。威尔甚至都不记得把它放在那里了。

”你需要去购物。“她在他身后说。威尔转过身，看见她靠在门框上，双臂交叉环在胸前，一边眉毛挑起，温柔地微笑着。威尔叹了口气，把酥皮派放进冰箱，合上门。

“太早了。”他回答。

“什么时候吃饭太早了？"她反问道。

“我只是说，现在去太早了…… _去社交_ 。”威尔说。

“我想这就是关键所在。”她回道，另一边眉毛也扬了起来。“去遗忘。你无法抹去旧人，除非用新的人将他们替换。”

“别对我指手画脚。”他厉声说。她朝他眨眼，将脑袋歪向一边，威尔叹息一声。“我很抱歉。”

她微笑起来。“我不会永远在你身旁。”她说，语气轻柔但疲惫。这样的谈话他们进行过太多次了。“最终你需要醒来。”

威尔紧紧抿住双唇，闭上了眼，手掌揉搓着他的脸。

“这是我的新号码。别把它给杰克。”

“威尔——”

“阿拉娜。求你。”

阿拉娜抿紧唇瓣，她的嘴唇下撇，眼里含着沉沉的悲伤。“对不起。”她小声道，愧疚就像阿努比斯天平上衡量一颗人心的羽毛一样称量着她的话语。“我告诉过杰克不要让这些伤害到你。我应该在那里的。”

“在那里？”威尔酸涩地重复，“你能做些什么呢？”

“我不知道。”阿拉娜说，“但你不应该独自一人。”

威尔的头很疼，肩膀很疼。他的胸膛刺痛着，她眼中的痛苦令某些藏在深处、四爪锋锐的生物将他从内里撕得粉碎。他走近了她，她抬起头，在他的手触碰到她手臂裸露的肌肤时微微颤抖。

“不要这样记住我。”他说，声如蚊呐。这是她让他靠得最近的一次。在另一种人生里，或许， _或许，_ 他会触摸她更多。给予她她应得的倾慕和关注。但不是这一生。威尔的心从不由他自己去赠予。

他捧住她的脸颊，当她张开嘴时，拇指蹭过她的唇角。“你会这样记住我吗？”他问道，“当我背身离去的时候？”

“不。”她回答，语气笃定，双眼坚如钢铁。

他咬住下唇，他眼中的灼烧感更强烈了。没有眼泪——他没有能为他们两人感到遗憾的奢侈。她向他的肩膀伸出一只手，手指蜷曲，他叹了口气，倾身向前，额头与她的相贴。

“我总是欢迎你的。”他告诉她，像一位新郎在婚礼上对他的新娘那样庄严地起誓。当他的手从她的颊侧下滑至脖颈时，她的心脏在他掌下怦怦跳动——搏动着，但很微弱，宛若一只蜂鸟撞击着囹圄的笼丝。某种无法自由飞翔，却急切地想要感受迎面吹来的风的生物。

他睁开眼，看见她的闭上了。她如此美丽，是这黑暗的世界里唯一的光明。他的触摸留下了鸡皮疙瘩模样的一抹余烬。这恰如其分，他想到，在成为超新星*2的过程中，他摧毁了他的恒星，只留烈焰于他的苏醒中燃烧。

“要安然无恙。”她耳语道，不似请求，更像祈祷。

他向她微笑。这是一段时间来唯一真诚的一个。他捧起她的脸，亲吻了她的前额。“我会努力的。”

威尔的左腕上有一道伤疤。在他年轻一些的时候留下的——不是来自于任何故意的自残欲望。他以前手腕上总套着橡皮筋。它们很有用，一根橡皮筋可以有各种用途，在他的青年时光里他发现他总是需要其中之一，无论是在他帮父亲修理船引擎时，还是和自己玩翻花绳时，或者需要将某些东西固定住，而胶水恰好干掉时。

他有时候会把东西卡进橡皮筋里。笔、回形针、零散的细绳。任何他觉得他一天中可能会用到的东西。

信件初始时，他开始弹橡皮筋。

他知道这幢房子。不是因为多年前发生在这里的那起臭名昭著的谋杀案，而是因为他父亲曾有一次在牡蛎的时节带他来过这里。“生意在哪儿，我们去哪儿。”他说过。威尔记得那条河，那条安静的溪流，那些钓鱼的早晨，以及在时光飞逝的下午，他跟着父亲从这条船走到那条船，搜寻着零活和一些能赚取额外现金的修理。在当时，一个Omega谋生的方法只有那么多。

他们在这栋房子里租下了一个房间。过去没有很多人会租房，但旅馆住满了，而一个带着未成年Alpha的Omega远比一个或一对更可能造成威胁的Alpha让人安心。

那年夏天，房主的儿子被杀害了。一个Alpha，刚刚显露。威尔是那个发现尸体的人。

他记得这件事，一清二楚。他的父亲外出了，免去了嫌疑，感谢上帝。男孩的名字是约翰。天气没那么好时，他会在威尔的父亲和他的父母都出门时临时照顾威尔。他给威尔演示了怎么用铅笔和橡皮筋制作出一个弹弓。他给威尔展示了后院里的鸭子窝，那里的荨麻浓密到足以藏起脆弱的鸭蛋。

他向威尔展示了森林里的旧信箱。“这里曾经有一幢房子。”他说，双眼明亮而泛红，急切地想要向这个充满幻想的男孩展示小镇上所有的秘密。“传说有一个女巫住在树林里，她会捉住那些试图走进她家的小孩，并吃掉他们。”

“为什么？”威尔那时还什么都不懂。约翰是那些蒙受神恩的孩子之一。那种长大后会在沙漠里建立起宗教信仰的人。这些只有在威尔长大后他才明白。

“我不知道。”约翰说，当威尔变得畏缩时大笑出声。“只是个故事，孩子。快跟上！”之后他给威尔看了他藏在地下室里的秘密糖果，他们狼吞虎咽了一番，打着暴力电玩直到他们的家长回来。

威尔不再记得很多关于约翰的事情了，除了他的微笑。这是第一个迹象。

然后，是第一封信。

有一天，约翰正和他的Omega男友忙得不可开交，告诉威尔自己去玩，威尔就冒险溜去了信箱。威尔现在知道了他们当时在做什么。世界某处有一个长得像约翰的孩子，他很确定。

大树的底部，如果它还在的话，被刻上了“向上看”的字样，和一个指向信箱的箭头。那是一个很大的盒子，足以放下一个玩偶或者一小尊雕像。威尔爬上了树旁一根倒下的原木，打开了它，发现里面放着一张纸。

“我年轻时个子高，年老时个子矮。我是什么？”

谢天谢地，他的笔绑在他的橡皮筋里。威尔草草写下“一根蜡烛”，把纸条放回信箱。他父亲喊他回去吃晚饭的声音召唤着他，威尔离开了，当他浑身脏兮兮、沾满杂草地回到屋子里时，已经完全忘记了那个信箱。

一周后，约翰被发现已经死去。威尔的父亲打包了行李，在他的嫌疑被洗清的那一秒带着他搬回了路易斯安那。

“你相信女巫吗？”威尔问她。酥皮派很好吃，他必须承认。黛博拉有权利感到骄傲。它很甜，而黑莓的酸是恰到好处的调和。他就着威士忌一起吞了下去，一边吃着，一边将深思倾倒在甜点上。

她笑了。“不。”她回答，微笑着摇了摇头。“我不需要童话故事。”

“你从没有读过它们？你的父亲从没有将你抱在膝上，告诉你龙可以被杀死？”

她的微笑变得柔软而悲伤。“不。”她重复道。“是你这样的人告诉我们龙可以被杀死。”

威尔嗤了一声，又喝了一大口白兰地。温斯顿和埃迪蜷缩在他的脚边，在他说话时他们的耳朵抽动着，当她开口时却不会如此。他们当然不会——毕竟，她只是一个幻象。“你在暗示我把自己当成了某种骑士？”他奚落道，苦涩比酒精更重地捶打着他。

“我所说的话由你揣摩。”她带着一个狡黠的微笑回答。

“一个男孩告诉过我有一个女巫住在屋后的树林里，”威尔说，“她曾给我留下了一个谜语。”

“是吗。”这不是一个问题。她的语气轻易地显示了她的怀疑，好像威尔自己的话拥有色彩一样。通感。

“也许吧。”威尔屈起手指，低头看着他的手腕。他咬住下唇，伸平了手，这样疤痕没有那么显眼。

”你为什么买下这幢房子？”她问道。此刻她的双眼黯淡无光。当威尔疲惫的时候她总是变得有一点透明。“你为什么偏偏来了这里？”

“这里是我开始的地方。”威尔回答，“是它使我成为了如今的我。”

“因为那场谋杀？”

“不。”他说，摇了摇头。“因为那场谋杀向我展示的东西。”

威尔的父亲在他十一岁时去世了。他由他舅舅接管，和他以及他十七岁的Alpha儿子住在一起。他的名字是克里斯。那年秋天，他凭着足球奖学金去了路易斯安那大学。

他父亲去世的时候，信件开始了。上面没有回信地址，但显然是送给威尔的。威尔还记得他第一次打开信封，低头看着纸上流畅的字迹，如此陌生又如此熟悉，宛若一场旧梦。

“彩虹的尽头是什么？”

“一罐金子。”他是这么写的。他不知道该把回信放在哪儿，因而他放在了枕头底下。女巫们不需要操心诸如邮政编码和邮票之类的东西。这封信安然无恙地躺了大概两周后，威尔又收到了一封。

“再试一次。”

但这是老师教给孩子们的答案，不是吗？一罐金子，由一个小妖精看守。威尔心烦意乱地搜刮着答案。他的焦虑以弹着手腕上橡皮筋的形式表达自我。当他一遍又一遍地读着谜语，试图找出正确答案是什么时，他会拉扯它、扭曲它。啪，啪， _啪。_ 他崩断了第一根，随后用另一根替代了它——这一次更粗。更耐用。 _啪。_

“他们从没能解决那起谋杀案，你知道吗。那个曾住在这里的男孩。”

“真的吗？”她问道，皱起眉。

威尔微笑了一下，摇了摇头。他喝醉了，他知道他喝醉了，但出去开车兜会儿风听起来是个好主意。他反锁了所有的窗户和门，将钥匙丢进地下室以劝阻自己。

“是啊。”他回答，拿起威士忌酒瓶向她致意。“所有有嫌疑的人都有无懈可击的不在场证明。没法归咎给任何人。这是真正的暴力，你知道的。”

“我知道。”她说，“因为你知道。”

“也许是女巫做的。”他说，“你知道的，他离她的房子太近了。”

“我想世界上根本没有女巫这种存在。”

“你想过很多事情。”威尔回道，“而现在你已经死了，我却没有。”

她微笑起来。“是啊，你是对的。”

威尔露齿一笑，重重地坐在了窗边的小桌旁——他成功从搬家车上拉进来的几件家具之一。剩下的会晚点抵达，他准备付钱请人帮忙把它们都搬进来。会有承包商过来修理房顶，渗水情况需要一个评估员。他还得为地下室买一个泵，然后开始浏览一些壁纸样品和油漆样品。

难以置信的生活化。他的肩膀很疼。

_啪。_

威尔的手腕红肿，一条十分硬币大小的伤痕就落在他手腕的肌腱附近。他几乎要哭了，紧紧抓着那张纸，一遍又一遍地读着那个问题。

“彩虹的尽头是什么？”

当听见克里斯上楼的声音时，他抬起了头。他们不得不共享一间卧室，克里斯撞在了门上，他的嘴唇被人划破了，眼睛周围泛着淤青，威尔吞下了一口唾液。他闻起来浑身酒气——不是体面人喝的那种酒。

克里斯朝他笑，犬齿外露，虹膜血红。“嘿，小虾米。”他说。他的话含糊不清，威尔更紧地蜷缩在床头，低垂着眼。“嘿，嘿，你想做点超酷的事吗？”

威尔眨眨眼，当他再次抬起头时双眼圆睁。克里斯朝他咧嘴笑开，从背后拿出了一瓶已经打开的火球威士忌。“如果你安静，你可以尝一口。”他说。威尔点点头。他的舅舅很保护他，确信以他纤瘦的身材和娴静的举止，他会显露为Omega。人们会利用的那种。

克里斯嬉笑着，扑通一声坐在他身边，举着酒瓶。威尔放下了那张纸，双手接过它，倾斜瓶口，喝了一大口。酒液烧痛了他的喉咙，他喷了出来，因酸苦的肉桂味不断咳嗽，而克里斯大笑着，把酒瓶拿了回去。他笑得前仰后合，而威尔双颊通红，克里斯将酒瓶向后一倾，喝了满满一口。

“你的脸怎么回事？”威尔问。

“几个Alpha对一个姑娘动手动脚。”克里斯说，“必须得给他们一个教训。”

威尔皱起眉，手指缠绕着手腕上的橡皮筋。 _啪。_ “她还好吗？”他问。克里斯朝他眨眼，一只接着一只，不协调的动作。“那个女孩。”

“好着呢。”克里斯说，撇嘴一笑，充满了猫似的Alpha骄傲。威尔还记得希望自己显露为一个Alpha，哪怕只为了获得这种自信。克里斯是那种可以被轻易模仿的人。威尔叹了口气，低头看向膝盖。“你在看啥？”

威尔咬了咬下唇，拿起那张纸，递给他的堂兄。克里斯对着它眨眼，皱眉，随后爆发出一阵哄笑。“得了吧，小虾米，这么简单！”威尔蹙起眉。“是个‘W’！”

“一个‘W’？”威尔重复道。

“是啊。彩虹（rainbow）的末尾，‘W’。”

克里斯又喝了一大口酒，威尔低头看着他的信，啃咬着下唇的一侧。这可能是答案吗？“谢了。”

“没事儿。”克里斯说着，用力拍了拍他的背，差点让他喘不过气来。他站起身，摇摇晃晃地走回自己的床。“我睡着的时候别碰我的威士忌。”

“我不会的。”威尔咕哝道，克里斯把酒瓶放下来，滑进被子里。威尔关上他的床头灯，摸出了手电筒，将被子拉过头顶，这样他就既能写字又不会打扰到堂兄了。他在信纸底部写下了'W'，把它塞进了枕头底下，克里斯开始打鼾了。

威尔会梦到约翰，某些时候。他想起约翰的双手，它们有多么宽大，上面没有老茧或伤疤。他想起约翰漂亮的棕眼睛，它们是如何在他激动的时候变成红色。约翰从没有那样碰过他，而威尔当时很年轻，还没有接受过“鸟儿和蜜蜂”的谈话*3。他不知道人们在灯关上、没别人在家时，对彼此和为彼此都做了什么。

一个Alpha对另一个Alpha有感觉并没有某些人想的那么稀奇。为什么会有人不愿意和一个Alpha约会呢？他们强壮，富有吸引力，而且拥有让你觉得你是世上唯一一人的能力和欲望。在威尔梦中，他们在信箱底下；当威尔年纪稍大些时，他们之间摆了一瓶火球；当约翰浑身放松，恰到好处地微笑时，他的双手在威尔大腿上留下痕迹。

威尔在汗水和颤栗中醒来。在这样的早晨她总是留他独自一人。威尔没有看向他腿上或上臂的淤青，不太在意它们看起来不太像他能自己制造出的。

“做得好，亲爱的。”

读着这些单词，威尔微笑起来，手指滑过纸上修长而弓起的字母，愉悦地扭动。他在其中感到崇敬，爱慕。一些只有如此年幼的人才能这么敏锐地体会的东西。

“威尔，”信上写道，“你喜欢幻想吗？”

“喜欢。”威尔回复道。他开始将他的回信藏在后门的盆栽下面。他不想女巫被克里斯的鼾声烦到。

“你会幻想什么样的事物？”

“我不知道。任何东西。一切。”

“你有梦魇吗？”

“有时候。”

“当你的噩梦降临时，它们是什么模样？”

“一个影子。”威尔一天写道。那是一个春天，空气因悬而不降的雨水变得沉闷不堪。威尔希望女巫仍可以在暴雨中飞行。“有时候我想那是你。当我这么做时，我就不再害怕了。”

“这样很好，我的小幻想家。我不希望让你害怕。你对我而言弥足珍贵。”

“你是个女巫吗？”

“不是，亲爱的。我是一个人，同常人无二的血肉之躯，”

威尔微笑起来。他早就开始怀疑了。

“我喜欢你，影子人。”

“而我也喜欢你，我亲爱的威尔。我为你准备了另一个谜语，如果你愿意继续玩的话。”

“好。”

“你画了一条线。如果不去碰它，你如何才能让这条线变长？”

“画一条短一点的线。这样的话，第一条就变长了。”

“很好，我的小幻想家。非常好。”

威尔最终去了镇上，酥皮派吃完了，而且更重要的是，他的酒喝光了。他需要给狗狗们买吃的，买玩具，要买一个电子栅栏——纯粹出于法律原因，真的，温斯顿和埃迪不会乱跑——和一个水泵，还得安排承包商过来检查房子。他情愿自己做全部的修理，但他不是电工，并且他对水损害毫无头绪，即便他的肩膀允许他做工。

他先开车去了五金店，进店买了油漆、滚筒、防水布、锤子和钉子，因为说真的，谁知道当他着手干活时他会陷入什么样的麻烦。在收银台那里，他瞥见了一盒橡皮筋，片刻之后，他将它一同买下。

当他驶向杂货店的时候，他打电话给了一个当地的承包商，和他商量下午过来评估一下需要对房子做些什么。她今天没有在他身边，因此他独自一人，和他的思绪在一起，听着充满静电的乡村音乐电台，这似乎是唯一一个没有在播放教堂广播的频道。

他在离店铺稍远的地方停了车，走下来，因早晨明亮的日光而嘶声抽气。他克制住遮盖双眼的冲动，思索着太阳曾否这般耀眼地照亮过巴尔的摩。

“哟呼！威尔！”

威尔僵住了，转过身就看见黛博拉一边朝他疯狂朝手，一边从车库的另一端向他跑来。他在她靠近，与他并排走向杂货店时成功勾起了一个勉强的微笑。“真巧啊！”她轻快地说。威尔得到了一个她说大多数东西都需要感叹号的印象。

“是吗？”他平淡地回应，从商店前的车列里拉出一辆购物车。她也拿了她的，显然并不满足于在他们走进店门开始穿过货架时做他的影子。威尔直接跳过了新鲜农产品区，深知这些很可能甚至在他开火之前就坏掉了。“再一次谢谢你的酥皮派。很好吃。”

“噢，在它们来自的地方有更多。”黛博拉带着愉悦的笑容道。她开始考察罐装水果区，威尔思忖着如果他想试着和她分开，那条划定粗鲁和可行性的线在哪儿。在他能够决定之前，她拿了一罐什锦水果和几罐切片桃子，朝他咧嘴一笑。“你看起来就像一个急需合理喂养的人一样悲惨。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。黛博拉刚刚到足够被认为是个主妇的年纪，而威尔在路易斯安那住了很长时间，足够让他在看到一个狂热的母亲式人物时就能辨认出来。“我想我注定会失败的。”他回道，推着自己的购物车走向货架末端陈列着的金枪鱼和午餐肉。

“唔，你只是生活中需要一个女人！或者一个Omega。”她补充道，像是回想起什么。“你知道的，我们的教堂每周一晚上会举行一次联谊会。那里很多人单身。你应该参加下一轮，把你自己介绍给大家。”

威尔叹了口气，一只手搓着脸。在他离开之前，他应该从药品货架上多拿一点阿司匹林。或许还要在某个地方买一个便宜的婚戒来避开这样的谈话。然而，在这样的小镇里，人们可能已经知道了所有关于那个搬进被废弃的凶宅的单身Alpha的事情。像黛博拉这样的人热衷于聊天。

“我很感谢你的好意。”片刻之后，当他意识到黛博拉仍然在朝他笑，不为所动时，他开口道。他从货架上拿了几罐金枪鱼和午餐肉，放进车篮里。“我想我最好先把注意力放在房子上。有很多的修理和保养得先做完。”

“这是当然的！唔，这个提议一直是有效的。祝你有个愉快的一天，威尔。”黛博拉说，又用力挥了挥手，推着购物车掉头走向农产品区，留威尔去做他自己的事情。威尔快速穿过商店，不愿意继续和那张太过友好的脸一起呆在里面。他拿了狗粮、牛奶、咖啡——很多包，多到站在收银台后面的少年送了他一个充满同情的眼神——和给自己的便当。他买了好几瓶阿司匹林，卷纸，和好几打啤酒。总而言之，一个对于他生活现状非常具有说明性的陈述，他想着，当他想到他会如何像某些熟知人类行为的人介绍自己时，忍不住暗自发笑。

“这个精神病在跟踪我的外甥！看看这些该死的信，都可以追溯到几个月以前！你怎么能对这无动于衷！”

“听着，戴夫，我很抱歉，但我无能为力。这些信没有威胁性。也许，它们只是——？”

当威尔推开门时他冻住了，他舅舅和一个穿着制服的男人之间的谈话戛然而止。他的舅舅满脸涨得通红，因愤怒而犬齿外露，当他看向威尔时，眼神是狂暴的。他手里拿着好几封威尔的信。“威尔！现在给我过来！”

威尔吞咽了一下，温顺地低埋着头。他缓缓走向那两个站在他舅舅厨房里的男人，手指绕着手腕上的橡皮筋。威尔认出了穿制服的人是他舅舅的一个朋友——罗德里格斯警官。

戴夫低声咆哮着，一只手揉搓着自己的脸，把信递到威尔面前。“克里斯在你房间里找到了这些。”他声音紧绷。威尔瑟缩了一下，又弹了一下手腕上的皮筋。“它们是谁写的？”

“我……我的朋友。”威尔回答道，当他的舅舅发出另一声刺耳的低吼时向后退缩了几步。

“戴夫，让我来。”罗德里格斯探长说，伸出一只手。威尔的舅舅咬紧牙关，坐了下来，探长从他手上拿走了那些信。他蹲了下来，这样他的视线能和威尔平齐。“嘿，威尔。”他说，他的笑容很温柔。他是一个Omega，是少数几个被允许加入警队，出任一线的Omega之一。威尔还记得这件事发生的时候闹得很大。“是谁把这些送给你的？”

威尔咬住下唇，改变了重心，又拉扯了一下橡皮筋，发出一声沉闷的弹响。“我不知道他的名字。”他回答，“他是我的朋友。”

威尔的舅舅发出一声低沉而愤怒的咆哮。

“你的朋友是什么时候开始写信给你的？”

“在我爸爸去世之后。”威尔回道。罗德里格斯探长闻起来很悲伤——这刺痛了威尔敏感的鼻子。如果他的嗅觉变得这么好的话，他很快就要显露了。他揉了揉鼻子底部，鼻尖抽动，他的胸口因焦虑而紧绷，因为他知道他有麻烦了，他知道他不应该把影子人的信藏起来，但它们如此特别。他们是 _他的_ ，只是他的，而现在其他人也知道了，这让他感觉他们不应该知道。

“所以你从未见过他？”罗德里格斯探长温声问道。威尔摇了摇头，又抽了抽鼻子，一连三下拉扯着橡皮筋。“他有没有暗示过你们两人面对面地见面？”

“没有。”威尔说。

探长点点头，直起身。“谢谢你，威尔。我会在这里和你的舅舅谈谈，好吗？你有作业吗？”威尔点头。“你在你的房间里做？”威尔再次点头。“好的，为什么不上楼去呢？”

威尔最后一次点头，从厨房中逃离，爬上楼梯，试图避开他舅舅滚烫的怒火。他踢掉鞋子，躺上床，紧紧蜷缩在枕头周围。他颤抖地呼吸，指甲没入手腕上的伤痕，毫不留情地抓挠着。他扯着橡皮筋，扭拧、拉拽直到他的手腕泛疼，他的左手开始感到刺痛，然后发麻。

他可以听到他舅舅的声音，从他房间的通风口传进来。他坐起来将书包从肩膀上拿下来，爬向通风口，偏着头试图听得更清楚。

“某个疯狂的精神病在跟踪我的外甥，给他寄 _谜语_ ，卡洛斯。一连 _几个月。_ 你觉得会发生什么，如果这个家伙试图让威尔联系他？和他见面？在你眨眼之前他就有可能成为下一个牛奶盒上的孩子*4。”

“戴夫，我理解你的担心，但就法律而言，我无能为力。我们没有任何证明这个男人想伤害威尔的证据，不幸的是，在这种情况改变之前我什么都做不了。”一个停顿，紧跟着是一声叹息。“你只能教威尔提防陌生人，对待他这个朋友要小心。这也许没有你想象的那么糟。”

“哦？”

“孩子们的想法与我们不一样。”罗德里格斯探长说，“这可能只是另一个孩子，想要在威尔父亲去世之后，向他提供一些安慰和友谊。”

“你告诉我 _一个_ 在他这个年纪称呼他们的朋友为‘我亲爱的’或者‘宝贝’的小孩的名字，我就信你。”

威尔咬住了下唇，站起身，走回他的背包。他打开了它，拿出了另一摞影子人的信，用两根橡皮筋和两个回形针捆在一起。这些是威尔藏得更好的，无论去哪里，他都随身带着它们。这些是和礼物一起寄来的信。

第一封：”影子人，你是一个Alpha吗？”

“为什么这么问，我的小幻想家？”

“我觉得这很重要。”

“我的爱，无论你转变为什么，我向你保证我的注视将不会消褪。我们之间远高于性别和性。将我们与这个世界捆绑在一起的东西与另一个相比就变得苍白无力。“与这封信一起寄来的是一张素描——画着那棵有信箱的树。威尔紧咬住下唇，指尖温柔地抚过刻在树底的”向上看”。

之后：“影子人，我做了一个噩梦。”

“关于什么的？”

“我看见了我的朋友约翰。他在哭，在流血。我想要帮助他，但我太小了。太弱了。”

“你知道当我们因太过幼小和柔弱而不能帮助那些我们在意的人时，我们必须做什么吗？”

“什么？”

“我们让自己变得更大，更强，这样下一次它就不会发生了。”

随信而来的是一盒巧克力，一个威尔从未见过的牌子。它们很精致，也很甜，盒子看起来像是金子做的。直到今天威尔仍然记得包裹着他的舌头的咸焦糖味。

“我为你准备了一个问题，威尔。你认为我们死去之后会发生什么？”

“我的爸爸告诉我有一个上帝，而如果我们表现得好，我们会和他一起住在天堂，我们所有的朋友和家人也会在那里，从此我们幸福地生活在一起。”

“这是你所相信的吗？”

“我不相信童话故事。我读过关于昆虫的书，读到过它们死之后尸体会发生什么。你知道皮肤和指甲生长是假的吗？它们不会生长。我们的皮肤只会萎缩。”

“这很有趣，威尔。我可以看出你非常聪明。你想要另一个谜语吗？”

“想。”

“说出一周中以‘T’开头的四天。”

“星期二（Tuesday），星期四（Thursday），今天（Today），和明天（Tomorrow）。”

“非常好，小幻想家。我需要为我们想一些更复杂的游戏了。”

威尔将杂货搬进房子。她在那里，以一种他鲜少在她身上见到的方式朝他明艳而快乐地微笑。他以一个微笑回应了她，将温斯顿和埃迪放了出去，然后走到仍然挂在他车上的移动拖车旁，打开它试图将更多东西搬进去。

“需要帮忙吗？”她问道。

威尔哼了一声，扛起一箱书。“自作聪明。”他回道。

她笑了起来，大声到如果是真实的，树上的鸟都会振翅飞走。威尔把第一个箱子搬进屋，出来搬第二箱。他花费了大半个下午进进出出卸空拖车，在他几乎快结束的时候，承包商的卡车停在了私人车道上，他的车后面。

“下午好！”男人问候道，从车里走出来。Alpha靠近了他，与他握了手。“我叫哈里森。”

“威尔。”威尔回道。

哈里森微笑起来，抬头看向房子，低低地吹了一声口哨，拇指穿过他的腰带环，动作老套得威尔想笑。“你这里要修的地方不少啊。”他说。

“是啊，一个孩子大概三十年前在这被杀了。”威尔轻快地说，“从那以后就没得到什么关照了。”

“我记得。”哈里森说，语气柔软而温和。威尔想着他看起来没有老到会记住这些事情的程度。“我的爸爸是这个案子的领衔探长。从来没能找到那个婊子养的。”随后，他直起身，双手合在一起。“我们进去看看？”

“做你该做的。”威尔说，打了个手势示意哈里森走进房子开始四处观察。威尔还没有开始布置家具或者打开盒子，所以他并不怕为了哈里森干他的活而把东西搬来搬去。

那个Alpha一进门，威尔的电话就响了。他接了起来。“阿拉娜？”她是唯一一个他给了号码的人。

“嘿。”阿拉娜呼了口气，威尔承认当听见她的声音时，他的胸口放松下来，嘴角勾起一个微笑的弧度。“已经有一段时间了。只是想查看一下。”

翻译：只是想确认你还没有失去理智。

“你怎么样？”

“很好。”威尔回答。他走向他的车，靠在引擎盖上，看着他的狗狗们在长草丛里到处乱滚。他还需要一个割草机。也许他会雇一个草坪修理工做第一轮，权当可怜他的肩膀。“已经遇见了一些邻居，甚至成功自己一个人去了杂货店。”

她羞怯地轻笑。“可不需要这个。”她说，语气责备但打趣。

威尔嗯了一声，从他脸上吹走一缕落下的卷发。“大城市里的生活如何？”他问。

“都是老样子。”阿拉娜回道。“我想杰克在赌你要多久才会发疯，然后回来。”

“我很想参一把。”威尔说，“不过，五十块赌‘永不’。”

她笑了。“嗯，很高兴看到你还有幽默感。”

“我在尝试。”威尔干涩地回答。听见她的声音真是太好了。威尔之前从没意识到他有多么想她。突然地，他的胸膛再次紧绷，他喘了口气。“现在我有一个承包商来检查我的房子。有一些地方渗水，需要一个新屋顶。应该是个好玩的工程。”

“我真为你高兴，威尔。”阿拉娜呢喃。“真的。我只为你经历了这么多才到这一步而难过。”

“我们都拥有自己的魔鬼。”过了一会儿，威尔说道。树叶随着微风摇曳，繁茂而苍翠。这里的空气闻起来湿润又富有生机，雨水、尘土和生命交融，威尔很快就爱上了它。“一切准备好之后，我会有一间客房，如果你想登门造访的话。”

“我很乐意。”她热情地回答。

威尔顿住了，皱起眉。“真的？”他问。

“当然。”阿拉娜说，“我为什么不呢？”

“我觉得我曾以为你想要保持距离。”

“当有东西与其相比时，距离才重要。”威尔沉吟一声，低头望着脚尖微笑。“但，一个全面披露：我遇到了一个人。”

“哦？”威尔问，“他叫什么？”

“玛格，”阿拉娜回答，声音里带着笑意。

威尔哼笑一声，“她很漂亮？”

“你够了。”阿拉娜笑着说。

“我猜我们都得到了祝贺。”

“我想是的。”她顿住了，而后叹了口气。“我必须得走了。我可以晚点打给你吗？”

“总是。”威尔回答。她祝他下午愉快，挂了电话，威尔再次叹气，将电话塞进口袋。他走进房子，看见哈里森从楼上下来。

“水渗到这一楼来了。”他打着招呼道。威尔喜欢这家伙——他很直白，开门见山。“到这面墙，这里。”他补充道，朝分割威尔摆着桌椅的起居室和厨房的墙打了个手势。“实话实说，其实，这不是一面承重墙。我建议我们直接把它整个推倒，给这里加点光线和空间。”

威尔点点头。隐藏的地方越少，视线越好。“我没问题。”他说，“那屋顶呢？”

“我需要把我的一个伙计喊过来仔细点看看，但水损害意味着可能哪里会有个洞。我们得替换整个屋顶。”

“我不担心钱，如果这是你接下来要说的东西的话。”威尔说。

哈里森点头。“我正准备下去检查地下室。”他说，而威尔点点头，跟着他走到地下室在楼梯下方的入口。他打开了门，摁下开关，一个灯泡照亮了本质上是个混凝土单元的空间。他们走下了嘎吱作响、摇摇晃晃的楼梯，哈里森从腰带上拿下一个手电筒，举起它照亮中央的几个水坑。他低低地吹了声口哨。“这里得要个泵。”

“这在我的计划单上。”威尔回答。

“挺好的。”哈里森说，“唔，除了明显的壁板问题，这是我在这地方能发现的所有毛病了。这是一幢老房子，但很结实。他们不再像这样建房子了。”

“那么，一当屋顶评估完毕，我们有了报价，我想让你们尽快开始。假设你手头没有其他项目。”

“没有，先生。”哈里森笑着说，带头回到楼梯上。威尔关上灯，合上门。“我会打给我的伙计。大概明天一早就能回来。”

“太好了。谢谢你。”威尔说，再一次与哈里森握手。男人朝他一点头，回到他的卡车上，驾车离开。

威尔目送他离去，随后注意力转移到树林上。他叹了口气，吹着口哨让温斯顿和埃迪回到屋子里，在它们之后锁上了大门。

威尔的舅舅发现了那些信之后，它们就中断了。威尔没能再在盆栽底下留任何纸条。他开始在学校里变得阴郁而疏远，朝他的舅舅和克里斯发火。他们将这归咎于荷尔蒙，但Will心里很清楚。

他想念他的朋友。

暴力。空气里充满了暴力。冰冷彻骨而精心谋算的恶意。约翰做了什么，应该承受如此残酷的笞打？他的手被剥去了皮，四肢像海星一样摊开。赤身裸体，正面朝下。他遭受了阉割，一大块腿肉不翼而飞。以及一颗肾脏。威尔之后会知道的。他的脸被割开，他英俊迷人的笑容变得如同柴郡猫一般，上颚分裂，嘴唇被削去以暴露出所有的牙齿，就像有人试图剥开他的脸。

威尔记得他找到尸体。凶手没有尝试隐藏它。威尔坐在血泊边缘，即便在那时也心知他不应该以任何形式触摸或挪动尸体。

他想要玩弄约翰的头发。

约翰漂亮的双眼蒙着死亡的白翳，灰蒙而泛青，宛若一条老鱼。血液在不久后变得黯淡，开始干涸时几乎是棕色的。威尔不知道它会这样。他的背上有深深的划痕，好像他曾尽力逃跑，却被利爪扣在了地上。

他咬住下唇，弹着手腕上的橡皮筋。卡着回形针的时候这么做很疼。

“约翰？”他唤道，“好了。别再演戏了。”

威尔记得那一天他感觉自己正在被人看着。约翰的脖子被割断了，颈项的豁口像是有人在伤害他之后撕咬下了他的喉咙。谁会对这个谦逊的年轻人做出这样的事？这暴行是冷静的，正如复仇天使的愤怒与人类的情感相去甚远。

威尔在他十六岁生日的当夜显露为一个Alpha。他记得自己失声痛哭，用力地弹着橡皮筋直到手腕出血。

他记得自己想起他有多想变得像约翰一样，像克里斯一样。他本应该感到高兴的，但他没有。他的朋友没有写信给他——或他写了，但威尔的舅舅将它截下了，因此威尔永远不会收到它。

但第二天早晨，威尔去了学校，在他的储物柜里发现了一小盒同样的巧克力。直到那晚他都没有品尝它，手指在原本折叠在盒中的信纸四周颤抖。

“我的小幻想家，我是如此深切地思念你。我惟愿我可以在那里，亲眼看见你成长为一个男人。”

这是第一次威尔抚慰自己，深陷床褥，在炽热的夜梦里迎来空茫的情欲。他蜷缩在毛毯中，口中衔着手电筒，读着影子人优雅弧起的笔迹，手指圈住阴茎，颤栗不止，为听男人低语这些词句的想法。为感受没入脖颈的利齿的想法。

在路易斯安那长大，Omega的权利才刚刚建立，即使这些都离同性恋者或任何在这范围之中的人十分遥远。读影子人的来信，知道他被人深爱着，高于肉体，高于性别身份，这使他心神振奋。威尔情难自禁地痛恨当高潮击中他时手里膨胀的结，因为他那时确信影子人也是一个Alpha，而在这样一个世界里，他们将如何能够携手相伴？

“你知道的，我也许能变幻出他的鬼魂。我记得他。”

“但你不记得他。”她说，“不完全是。他被理想化太多，而且在你脑海中他还是个孩子。”

威尔哼了一声，嗤之以鼻，灌下另一大口火球威士忌。他回忆起第一次尝它的时候，笑了起来。今非昔比。“我想他。”他低声道。

“约翰？”她问。

威尔咬住下唇，摇了摇头。

她向他微笑，伸出手轻柔地触碰他的手。“你为什么买下这幢房子？说实话？”

树林里没有女巫。只有影子人。”你知道答案。”他回答。

她笑着点头。“我知道。”她说，“那么，你也一样。”

“你告诉过我我不能替换掉某人，除非让其他人取代他们的位置。”威尔说。她将头歪向一边，点了点。“假使我用影子人代替你呢？”

“我想他会让你更开心。”

“你想要死去吗？”

“我已经死了。”她温和地说。威尔点头，叹息着，又喝了一口酒。

随后，他站起来。如果影子人在这里，威尔知道去哪里找他。

树木如此茂盛，威尔起先并不确定篱笆应该在哪里。但他最终找到了，在树枝刮破他的脸和手时皱眉蹙额。荨麻在小门四周生长，他将它们踢开，打开门，进去后又随手关上。有一条小路，杂草丛生，依稀可见，他拿出了手电筒。太阳仍然高悬，但很快就会西沉，随着时间流逝，树木不会允许足够他看清的光线照入。

他沿着小路走着，当他爬上陡峭的山坡，在抵达顶端之前就已气喘吁吁时，模糊的记忆从他脑海中浮现。天气很冷，但深陷灌木和树林之中，灼人的热浪就像巨兽的呼气一样挥之不去，它静候着他爬得足够近的地方，猛地合上嘴，将他囫囵吞下。

他沿着小路走着，因被靴底厚厚一层腐旧潮湿的落叶下埋着的树根和石块绊倒而龇牙咧嘴。树枝像一位老友的拥抱一样刷过他的臂膀和脸颊，将他更深地拽入林荫之中，直到他找到它。

那棵树。

那些单词还在上面。“向上看。”只是现在，它还刻着“威尔”。

威尔发出一声喘息的低笑，举起手电筒照亮信箱。它被常青藤紧紧缠绕，他走过去，很高兴地注意到他已经高到不需要攀爬就能够到它。他拉开藤蔓，打开信箱。

里面放着一张信纸。看起来很好地与雨水隔绝，但仍然老旧发黄，威尔小心地展开它，当看见熟悉的手迹时倒抽了口气。好像墨水本身保存了触碰，保存了记忆。

上面写着与第一次相同的谜语：“我年轻时个子高，年老时个子矮。我是什么？”，在它之下，是他的回答：“一根蜡烛”。但这不是原先的纸张——威尔可以看出来，因为蜡烛的回复是以同样的字迹书写的。影子人一定一直在替换它。

下方是一个新的谜语：“两位母亲和两位女儿外出用餐，每一个人都吃了一个汉堡，然而总共只吃了三个汉堡。这如何可能？”

威尔笑了起来，从口袋里拿出一支笔。他将手电筒叼在齿间，把信纸压在盒子边缘，写道，“祖母，母亲，女儿。”

然后，他继续道，“我想你了，影子人。”

信件不断寄往威尔的学校，和礼物一起。更多的巧克力，有时是一些火柴棍和信纸做成的小折纸雕像。有时是威尔的房子和学校的素描。威尔珍惜每一份礼物，对每一封在储物柜中发现的信都充满爱意。他从不花费心思考虑这个男人怎么进的学校，怎么知道威尔的住址，他想从威尔身上得到什么。当恐惧全无时，问题变得寻常。尽管不可思议，但他们之间确有一种联系：信任。威尔的父亲和舅舅教导过他陌生人的危险，但影子人不是陌生人。他是一个朋友，一个值得信赖的知己，威尔可以将所有的秘密告诉他。

“影子人，爱是什么感觉？”

“我不能确定，幻想家。你觉得它是什么感觉？”

“科学告诉我们都是化学物质。我们大脑分泌出的产物，让我们感觉与我们欲望和情感的对象联结在一起。”

“你相信这些吗？”

“如果我相信的话，这意味着爱只是物质的。我无法相信这是真的。我从没有碰过你，见过你，或听过你的声音。但我想我爱你。这可能吗？”

“如同我对你的爱一样合理而真实，我亲爱的威尔。我相信这是一种迷恋，和认知，而一个人无法全然了解另一个人类，除非我们爱他们。凭借这爱，我们在挚爱身上看见潜能。通过这爱，我们容许挚爱看见他们的潜能。表达这爱，我们的挚爱的潜能成为现实。”

“我不知道我的潜能是什么。”

“你想要找出来吗？”

“想。非常想。”

“有一天，你和我将回到一切开始的地方。我们会像多年前那样相对而立，之间除了潜能别无他物。当这一天来临时，我会看着你实现它。”

“就像我会看着你一样。”

“那么，首先，你必须学习，我心爱的威尔。那些我想要向你展示的东西，你必须首先学会如何去看见它们。”

回首望去，威尔知道他从来没有什么该死的机会。没有人能够在那么年幼的时候看见一具被如此残忍地处决的尸体，再从中全身而退。并且没有人像他这样收到信件，又在一个符合正派公民的世界观里成长。

他考虑过诸如“哄诱”和“社会化”此类的单词。影子人是一个猎食者，威尔对此深信不疑，但威尔会变成现在这幅模样，难道能全然怪罪于他吗？他是一个脑中共生着怪物的人，唯有掌控怪物者才能为他带来任何的安宁。

他在敲门声中醒来，不满地呻吟一声，将自己拽起来，下了楼，一个在自己家中游荡的幽灵。温斯顿和埃迪守在门口，尾巴剧烈地摇晃着，看见威尔时它们大声吠叫起来。

威尔嘘声让他们安静，打开门看见哈里森和另一个男人站在那儿。哈里森点头致意，威尔回报了他。“来检查屋顶。”第二个男人说，威尔再次点头，退了一步为他们腾出进门的空间。他把温斯顿和埃迪放了出去，让大门敞开着。

“这个贴在你的门上。”哈里森说，递给威尔一个薄薄的信封。其上，用暗沉的熟悉字迹写着“幻想家”一词。威尔屏住呼吸，从哈里森手中抢过信封，急切地想看看里面是什么。

哈里森朝他眨了眨眼，但没有说什么，跟着他的同伴上了楼。

威尔的双手在颤抖，呼吸也不平稳。他曾在这里。他曾在 _这里，_ 在威尔的门前。如果威尔知道他会来的话，他不会锁上门。他瘫倒在一张椅子上，用颤抖但轻柔的手打开了信封，拉出了一张覆盖着同样的暗色手迹的信纸。

“我同样想念你，幻想家。”他读道。心脏在胸膛中搏动，他重重喘息，一手捂住嘴，双眼发烫。威尔从未变红，从未屈服于染红他们的虹膜，将他们变成野兽的Alpha本能，但他眼后的螫痛不容弄错。他深呼吸着，试图平息狂乱的心跳和出汗的掌心。他无法辨明是激动还是其他的什么剥夺了他思考的能力。

她出现在他身侧，将一只手搭在他肩上。“上面写着什么？”她问。

威尔吞咽了一下，在桌上展平信纸，尽力让双眼聚焦。

“我同样想念你，幻想家。”他开口，再次读过第一句话。“非常想念。我失去你太久了，输给其他人，其他怪物。但我从未离你而去，你必须相信这一点。我望着你蓬勃生长，但你的转变却受到了阻碍。我看见你像一盏灯，在熄灭的危险中闪烁。我会再次看见你为我燃烧，就像你多年前所做的一样。”

威尔重重吞咽，喉咙绷紧。

“我为你准备了另一个谜语，如果你愿意玩的话。这一个会非常难，但我相信你，只有你，能够解出答案。谜语分为两部分。如果你准备好了，如果你想再一次与我相伴，让我看见。我会等着你。”

读完这封信后，很长时间里威尔都感到自己冻住了。他的手仍在颤抖，只有当她绕过桌子，进入他的视野时，他才得以移动。他抬起眼，头在发烫，他重重地吞咽，喉咙几乎喀嚓作响。

“他对我很失望。”他说。

她将头歪向一边，皱起眉。“如果他很失望，这意味着他仍然在乎。”她说，太过体贴。

威尔吸入另一口颤抖的空气，看向他从五金店买来的一塑料袋东西。锤子、钉子，和橡皮筋都在里面。

“我们必须站在多年以前，我们所在的地方。”他低语道。他伸出手，拿出那一盒橡皮筋。他的视线落在手腕的伤疤上，他吸了一口气，又颤抖地呼出。他打开盒子，拿出三根细皮筋，拉扯它们，直到一根根断为细线。然后，他将它们编在一起，打成一个锚结。

当他完成时，她朝着绳结皱眉。威尔将信纸翻过去，抓起他的笔。

“你觉得他会明白吗？”

“他是我的锚。”威尔回答，潦草写下他的回信。“他比任何人理解我。”

她微弱地笑了笑，威尔站起身，冲出房子，奔向屋后的篱笆。温斯顿狺狺叫着，跟着他到了门口，威尔在它身后关上门的时候它呜咽了一声。

“没事的，孩子。”他说，“他不会伤害我。”

他走向信箱，把信纸和绳结塞了进去。

“我准备好了。”

他反身回去，看见哈里森和他的同伴在外面寻找着他。哈里森在威尔回来时给了他一个不安的微笑——威尔很确定他看起来一团糟，光着脚，脚上扎满了荨麻刺，树叶和泥土缠在他头发中，弄脏了他的脸。

“嗯，我们评估了你的屋顶，先生，看起来我们得替换掉它。”

“没问题。”威尔说，“所以就这些，新的墙板，推倒那面墙，和水损害。你觉得总共要花多少？”

“唔，既然有这么多活，我会给你个打包价。各部分加上人手，我估计等我们都做完了差不多两万五吧。需要先付一万。”

威尔点头。“你们多快能开工？”

哈里森朝他眨眨眼，看向他的朋友。“嗯，我可以回镇上，订瓦板和墙板。这得花一段时间，但屋顶一旦修好了，我们就可以着手对付那面墙和水损害。大概下个星期？”

“可以。”威尔说，与哈里森和他的同伴握了手。“我很感激，先生们。谢谢你们。”

“没问题。”哈里森说着又点了点头。“等订单送到了我会打给你，然后就可以开工了。“

“好。”威尔回答。“我去拿我的支票簿。”

第二天早上，威尔匆忙奔向信箱，急切地想看看影子人留下了什么。他没有失望。

箱子里放着一份礼物，这次是巧克力和一瓶似乎十分昂贵的红酒。威尔甚至不能拼读出标签上酒庄的名字。他嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼，拿出了信。

“哦，我的小幻想家，你令我不胜欢欣鼓舞。如同我前文所述，这个谜语分为两部分。在你回答第二部分前，第一部分必须被解答。在这段时间里，我会回复你的问题，只要它们不出卖答案。这个答案将指引你找到我。我已经迫不及待地想要见到你了，亲爱的。”

威尔微笑起来，转过身靠在树上。一只手擦了擦嘴，他愉快而轻柔地叹息一声，将信纸翻过去，露出问题：

“我为什么杀死了约翰？”

威尔对着单词眨眨眼，蹙着眉。他将头歪向一侧，检查信箱的内部，确信他一定漏过了什么。但里面什么都没有。他后退一步，低头再次看向手中的信纸，喷了喷气。

他克制住了自己的第一本能：否定。影子人不会承认一桩他没有犯下的罪行。他对于这种诡计毫无兴趣。他也并非在像威尔在课堂上那样提出一个假想，要求他的学生变成杀手，去尝试理解他们的动机。

不，这是一个表白。“我杀死了约翰。告诉我为什么”。

威尔抿紧嘴唇，他的手指用力蜷曲，信纸被捏得起皱。

为什么呢。

\-----

*译者注1：东部湾：The Eastern Bay，切萨皮克湾（Chesapeake Bay）的一条支流，位于马里兰州东海岸的安妮皇后县和托尔伯特县之间。

*注2：超新星：Supernova，一种剧烈而极其明亮的恒星爆炸，发生在大质量恒星的最后演化阶段，或者当白矮星触发失控的核聚变时。

*注3：”鸟儿和蜜蜂“的谈话：The 'Birds an Bees' Talk, 或简称 'The Talk’，一种英语俗语和委婉语，指求爱和性交。

*注4：牛奶盒上的孩子：Milk carton kid，从20世纪80年代初开始到90年代末，在美国，牛奶盒上的广告被用来宣传儿童失踪案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢[lzskwzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl) 在翻译过程中提供的友情帮助！！
> 
> 一章翻到我口吐鲜血，原地安详去世。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：Wow，朋友们，我被这篇文的反响震撼到了！谢谢你们沉迷于我这些毛骨悚然的想法:D
> 
> 译者：感谢[lzskwzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl) 在翻译过程中提供的友情帮助！！

威尔坐在餐桌旁，两根粗皮筋戴在左手腕上。他漫不经心地摆弄着它们，拉离皮肤，任它们啪的一声弹在已经在旧伤附近形成的新痕上。无论何时他这么做，他的手指都在抽搐。

“我为什么杀死了约翰？”

_啪。_

在他对面，她静静地坐着，朝着那张纸皱眉，影子人整洁的手迹染黑了纸面的字行。这是书法，优美拱起的文字写自一只平稳的手，一种威尔喜爱的自信。他从未有过如此信心。

“嫉妒？”她提议。

威尔叹了一口气，摇了摇头。”太无趣。”

留下一具正面朝地的尸体是一个懊悔的符号。一切结束后，他无法看向受害者的眼睛，尽管威尔知道就约翰的脸的受损程度而言，这也许是一个实际的决定。如果他真的深感抱歉，他会像人们对待入棺之人一样对待他。他不会将约翰浑身赤裸体地留下。

_啪。_

“你会伤到自己的，如果你继续这么做的话。”

“帮助我思考。”他低声说，再一次拉扯橡皮筋。他不确定现在是晚上几点，但是晚上——暗色自他敞开的窗帘之间滑入，露出一条黑漆漆的车道，一条构成马路的尘江。威尔现在不会锁门了。

她嗤了一声，坐回她的椅子上，将双臂交叉折叠在胸前。“你确定不是嫉妒？”她问，“如果他知道了你的暗恋……”

“他不会那么做，”威尔回道。她看起来没有被说服。“八岁小孩不知道什么是对人的占有欲。至少我不知道。那个时候不知道。”

“这不意味着他不知道。”

“不，”威尔说，摇着头，“他不会做出我无法理解的事情。”

他回忆起约翰尸体的模样。时间驯服了记忆，以模糊的深褐涂满了边缘。一切看起来都泛着棕色，就连深色的血迹也是如此。它如此之深地浸没了地毯，至于走廊的地板仍透着一丝粉红。他向前倾身，松开了橡皮筋，手掌刷过头发。

“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”她问。

这是一个好问题。威尔不确定自哈里森和他的朋友离开，留下威尔一个人和他的狗、他的幻想以及这张纸在一起之后又过去了多久。也许是好几天。在纸条之下是自他回到马里兰后影子人的第一封信；贴在他门前，收件人是“幻想家”的那一封。他的胸膛变得温暖。

“我需要这个案子的卷宗。”他耳语道。

她短促而用力地哼了一声。“你为什么来这里？”她质问道，当威尔抬头看去时，她的眉头低垂着，愤怒地皱起，她的双眼因懊恼而烁烁。“你现在不比你在沃夫查普时离巴尔的摩更远。你来这里是为了再次找到影子人，而他在把你丢回你拼命逃离的那份工作里。”

他咬住下唇的一侧，叹了口气。

“你是真的想要离开吗？还是你只是想再一次和他说话？”

“停。”威尔低吼道，他的手指紧紧蜷在信纸两侧的桌上。他不敢弄皱或弄破它。每一个来自影子人的单词都是珍贵的。“如果你对我很生气，那就离开。没人阻止你。”

她没有回答，但威尔可以感到她的怒火就像一股热浪扑在他脸上。在他脚边，温斯顿正趴着休息，用柔软的皮毛温暖着威尔被荨麻扎伤的脚底。他的脚刺痛不止。埃迪呆在门边的狗床上，保持着警惕，仿佛她知道门没有锁，任何时候都可能有人闯进房子，试图伤害他们。

威尔不害怕受伤。他害怕 _失望。_ 害怕 _成为_ 失望 _。_

“我必须搞清楚这一点，”他告诉她，“这是唯一的办法。”

“你没必要玩这个游戏，”她狡黠地说，“这对他而言只是一个游戏。他在 _玩弄_ 你。”

“不。”威尔厉声回道。他不会放任他自己的潜意识使他产生怀疑。影子人从未对他说过谎，一次都没有。他是威尔的朋友。他明白。

谁会想要杀死一个十六岁的男孩？

约翰的男友年纪比他大，但没有大很多。不足以让人留意。高中生情侣，如果威尔没记错的话。威尔只见过另一个男孩几次；他很漂亮，以一种八岁小孩注意漂亮的东西的方式。他的眼睛颜色宛若春日的天空，他的头发很长，是金色的。威尔记得他的微笑，但没有别的了。

约翰的喉咙被割断了，他的脖子被残忍地撕咬。可能是一个标记咬痕——一些Omega足够火热到可与他们的Alpha伴儿相匹。约翰死亡时，他有不在场证明，威尔很确定，否则他会被逮捕。一个遭受冷落或满心嫉恨的情人太容易了。

约翰的家长，那一天也都外出了。至少十几个人在死亡时间把他们送上了码头，同样还有威尔的父亲。威尔从来不是一个嫌疑犯。他那时候太小了，太脆弱了，无法制服像约翰这样的人。

他的双手被剥去了皮。一个冒犯的标志。他很肮脏，玷污了所有他触碰过的事物。这是威尔想要去想的，但那说明了太多的嫉妒，而他无法想象影子人在嫉妒什么。

发生过一场打斗，但没有防卫性伤痕。除非割破他的双手意味着它们不会被侦察到。也许约翰反击了，指关节淤青渗血，在他死之前留下了几道他自己的咬伤。

影子人必须比他更健壮。更强大。威尔颤抖着，为这个想法带来的热流并紧了双腿。一只大而强壮的Alpha，已经准备好并十分乐意去结束竞争。

但那里没有竞争。约翰不是同性恋——至少，威尔从未在他身上察觉到。也许他只是太小了。

“我为什么杀死了约翰？”

也许是约翰根本无关紧要。受害者的意义在有私人联系时就和没有时一样重要。

“影子人，你如何找到我的？”

毕竟，在威尔八岁到十一岁期间一封信都没有。有些事情一定改变了，某些东西再次吸引了影子人的关注。

“我读到了你父亲的去世，认出了他的照片。”回复写道，“我最深切的哀悼，幻想家。没有人应该在如此年幼时失怙。”

所以，因为他父亲的死，威尔回到了影子人的视线里。就像以往一样奇怪，威尔不再能够将他父亲的死想象成一种失去，而是一个福赐，因为通过他，影子人回到了他的生活中。

在他年轻一些的时候，他不会费心去想影子人是如何辨认出他父亲的照片的。他也没有想到过要去担心不知如何，影子人能够单凭一张讣告就追踪到了他。

也许他在葬礼上。

“你离开了我三年。”

“我离开了你，还是你离开了我？”

“在那个年纪，我没什么选择。”

“我们总是有选择的，亲爱的。是我们做出的决定将我们塑造成如今的模样。”

“不要再离开我了。如果你不会，我就不会。”

“我会令你信守诺言的，我的幻想家。”

威尔在冷汗中醒来，他的胸口剧烈起伏，嘴唇分开，喘着气缓过有一双手掐住脖子的感觉，它们随着每一次肺部的震颤而收紧，宛若一条蛇盘绕着它的猎物。两只手梳过头发，大腿酸痛，他坐了起来，低头看向他裸露的大腿。膝盖上方有淤青，就像有人在他睡着时试图将它们分开一样。

温斯顿和埃迪趴在门边，守卫着门口，他们深色眼睛警惕地盯着。威尔没有听到动静。没有人在这里。

除非。

“ _不_ ，”他朝自己低吼。他不能放任自己那么想。如果他停止相信他的感官，他的洞察力就会随之而来。

他站起身，把被汗水浸湿的床单揉成一团，当意识到自己可能开始需要再次使用毛巾才能让自己的床垫有机会活过这个月时，他叹了口气。将床单丢进洗衣篮里，扯掉他的T恤和内裤，他穿过走廊走进对面的浴室。

他开了灯，在一声嗡嗡的咳嗽下风扇开始转动。他叹了口气，搓了搓脸，拧开了水龙头。客卫有一个浴缸，虽然很小，不足够一个成年男人舒服地伸展，但足以让他屈起腿坐在里面。片刻过后，他塞住塞子，跨入浴缸，因烫人的温度嘶声抽气，伏低身体坐入其中。

他的洗发水和沐浴乳还在某个地方的箱子里；最近他一直只靠水来保持自己足够干净到能在公共场合露面。这并不是说他特别关心他带给这个小镇的外在形象。他已经是个怪人了，一个搬进了凶宅，又和小镇没有明显牵扯的单身Alpha。如果他总是维持一点不修边幅，可能会有助于他的形象，让过于友好的人远离他。

他的生命中没有为猎物准备的空间。

一丝微笑鬼魅般掠过他的脸庞，他想象着，也许有一天，孩子们会将 _他_ 称为树林里的女巫。

水舔上浴缸的边缘，他转动龙头，让它变得稍凉一些，足以让他的皮肤泛起粉色但不至于烫伤。扎在他脚上的荨麻像蜂蛰一样刺痛，他咬住下唇，脚趾蜷缩。点点红斑看起来像是群星，稍浅的红疹是银河的余晖。

直到水没过他心口，他才把水流关上，向后靠在墙壁上，紧紧屈起膝盖，这样他可以让自己被淹没到喉头。水在浴缸里荡漾，冲刷着他的肩膀和前臂，以及手腕上的鞭痕。他合上双眼，任由自己浸泡在水中，等着它冷却到稍微可以忍受的温度。

他叹息，掬起一捧水扑在脸上，手指梳过头发，试着将它顺服地理至脑后，温暖他太阳穴上的冷汗。他很快就需要刮胡子了；他的胡茬开始长长了。

想法滑过脑海，威尔屈起手指，指甲划过颈侧。他颤抖着，幻想那是牙齿。一只Alpha的利齿，他一直都想体会这种感受，咬一个人，以得到一个相同的回应，身体紧贴在一起互相挤压，没有任何东西能将他们分开；不是时间，或重力，或社会。威尔的大腿绷紧，那只自由的手顺着左腿滑下，从膝盖摸到柔软的内侧，他感到阵阵肌肉的细小抽痛，来自于只可能是由他自己亲手留下的淤青。

它们不可能是，但这并不意味着他不能假装。

指甲陷入大腿的肌腱，他咬着下唇，双膝尽可能地在狭小的浴缸内分开。这给了他的手足够的空间去包住他的双球，他将另一只手从脖颈上拿开，环住他阴茎逐渐膨隆的勃起。在这样的时刻威尔会出卖灵魂以换取另一双在他身上游移的手——一只覆在他发上，用力而克制，另一只圈住他的脖颈，测量他的呼吸和心率。

威尔十八岁生日的晚上，影子人将一个包裹寄至他的门阶，或者是将它留在了那里。足够早到让威尔在他的舅舅回家前第一个发现它。他立刻认出了笔迹，把它拿上了楼，扯过床上的薄毯蒙住头，打开手电筒阅读那些词句——一个他从未打破的习惯，即使在克里斯离家去上大学，威尔继承了这间卧室的独有权后。

盒子里有一个透明的小信封，里面放着各色干花。威尔会在询问过学校的花农之后能够把它们一一辨认出来。

一朵孤挺花；璀璨的美，和高于美的价值。一枝天堂鸟，为欢喜，辉煌，和激动人心的美妙期待。香雪兰，为纯洁和深思。安妮女王的蕾丝，为庇护和复杂。

最后，一朵转日莲。纯粹的思想，倾慕与献身。

在花束之下，放着一张卡片纸，被影子人优美的手迹染黑。当他将其抽出来阅读时，威尔的手在期望中颤抖。

“我的幻想家，明日你将迈入成人的世界。假若我有我的通途，今晚我必为你而来，将你带走，但我们都没有为此做好准备。在我们能够相伴之前，你我二人仍有很多必须要学的东西。”

即便在得知那些花的意义之前，威尔就理解了影子人在说什么。这是爱的宣明，如同威尔颈后的咬痕或指上的戒环一样强大而富有约束力。威尔记得当时感觉如果他呼吸得太大声，心脏可能会停止跳动。

他知道影子人那天晚上不会来找他，但当太阳西沉时他仍做了一个梦，梦见漆黑的双手和深深刺入他喉咙的利齿。他满身是汗地醒来，他的腹部和手沾满了精液，他的肺叶为欲望而灼烧，想要喊出一个他并不知道的男人的名字。

威尔越来越善于向他的舅舅隐瞒那些信件和礼物。在与舅舅和罗德里格斯警探的对峙之后，威尔被迫变得更聪明。他们说过分保护的父母只会自他们的孩子身上养育出说谎者和罪犯，威尔并不是这一规律的例外。

“现在是你学习的时候了。你必须能够看见我想让你看见的一切。我拥有最坚定的信念，坚信你会继续给予我非凡的印象。我迫不及待地想看看你将成为什么样的人。”

威尔颤栗着，水的流动是唯一的声响，他收紧圈在阴茎头部的手，搓弄着它以感受紧绷，枪茧摩擦着他敏感的龟头底部。他的头向后仰起，抵住浴缸边缘，双肩尖锐地刺痛着，他用力揉捏着睾丸，轻轻拉扯它们将自己从边缘拽回来。

他想到更宽大的双手，滚烫而火热。足够强大到将一只Alpha五马分尸。他会比威尔高，更年长，温文儒雅。一个仿若摄政时期*1的求婚般给他的挚爱送去标本花的男人不会做出任何折衷的事情。一个拥有暴力嗜欲的古老灵魂。威尔想象着后颈上的利齿，用力咬住他的肌腱，仿佛他是一只需要被人上的Omega。

他咬住下唇，咽回一声呻吟，裸露在水外的皮肤开始因汗水和潮气变得粉红而湿润。他的手指再一次滑下阴茎，抚过他半肿胀的结。他一直很敏感，当他到那里时，被激出无声的喘息。

他会有一双深色的眼睛，隐藏其中的罪恶。血瞳，当然，表明他Alpha的身份。威尔想象出一个强壮的下颚，双肩宽阔，犬齿大到如果他愿意，可以撕扯下他的喉管。

影子人不是那种满心妒意的人，但这是因为他不相信竞争。他会带着一种漫不经心的占有欲触碰威尔，像捧着一杯酒，或扶握着方向盘一样。威尔的心是珍贵的财产，当威尔向他奉上时鲜血淋漓，仍在他掌心鲜活地搏动着。

他呜咽出声，下颌绷紧，牙齿龇出，他的小腹凹陷，胃袋中兴奋的激动变得尖锐。他的肩膀很疼，抗议着手臂的绷紧和脊背紧贴着浴缸的难受弓起，但威尔现在无停下。

手指包裹住结，轻扯着阴茎的根部，他放开了睾丸，指尖轻巧地探入两腿之间，拂过他紧致干涩的穴口。威尔不能像女人或Omega那样变湿，但如果他的伴侣想要从他身上得到这个，他会做任何他需要做的事情。他会像打开他的意识一样打开他的身体，让影子人进来。

他喘着气，战栗着，一根手指的指尖挤入他的身体。他的腹部绷紧，下沉，他感到高潮就像水流过他的肉体一样将他冲刷。他的脊背剧烈地弓起，水面在他四周激荡，漫过浴缸边缘，溅湿了外面的瓷砖，就像水流想要逃离他心脏的狂乱搏动一样。

他抽出了手指，环住阴茎的头部，尽可能攥紧，另一只手揉搓着他的结直到它开始刺痛，直到余韵变得痛苦，他的大脑沉溺于极乐之中。没有插入一个女人或Omega的体内，他的结不会膨胀得那么大，也没有持续很久。他继续触碰着自己，直到结萎缩，水面因他的释放变得浑浊。

双手颤抖，他深吸了一口气，站起了身，跨出浴缸。他拔出塞子，任水流干，站在湿漉的瓷砖地板上，水嘀嗒流下，他的眼睛凝视着浴室镜子里自己雾气迷蒙的倒影。

他清了清嗓子，羞耻的脸红是熟悉的，每当威尔沉溺于他与另一个Alpha躺在一起的幻想里时，它总是姗姗到来。他想到一旦他知道威尔的思想变得有多么黑暗，影子人会对他有多失望，他被不恰当的想法折磨了太久，被教导了太久一个Alpha渴望另一个Alpha是反常的。

一个在圣经地带*2成长的产物。

他叹了口气，从壁架上抽出毛巾，擦拭头部和双肩，然后他回到卧室，找出几件干净衣物，将毛巾铺在他湿透的床单上。

一当他穿好衣服，她就出现在了门口，她的脸上带着同情的面具。“有这种感觉并不是异常的，”她告诉他，“他确保了你会。”

“别告诉我这是另一场游戏，”威尔尖刻地回答，“没有其他人。他对我是忠诚的。”

“那么你的忠贞在哪里呢？”

威尔双手搓过脸颊，穿过他潮湿的头发，叹息出声。

“记住每一个杀人犯都有一个杀人的理由是很重要的。有时这只对他们有意义，但每一个人都想过杀死某人，以这样或那样的方式。无论是借上帝的旨意，或凭他们的双手，每一个人都这么想过。”

当威尔十八岁时，他父亲的人身保险以他的名义兑现了。足够支付马里兰大学一年半的学费、书本费和食宿。威尔用奖学金补充那笔收入，同时利用他的失眠帮其他学生写小论文和做作业来赚取现金。

他足够聪明，能让他们得到想要的分数而不被怀疑。学院从来没抓到过他，因为科目是如此变化多端。威尔写文学论文，写俄罗斯历史，为一个主修社会学的学生写十九世纪晚期的女权运动。他做微积分和统计作业，校对马克思主义修辞学的学位论文，帮助他犯罪学的同学完成他们的假设论文。

他这么做，因为影子人让他学习。威尔学了。他学会了很多东西。

他在兄弟会了解了团体性思维。他了解了如果一个Alpha擅长运动，人们会如何很快忽视他们的缺点——他同时学到了用指节打断一个人的下巴是什么感觉，当他之后包扎他的手时，他想到了克里斯和火球威士忌，笑了起来。

他观察来自州外的学生和那些在晚上和周末回家的学生的压力水平的差异；对比那些有弟妹，或兄姐，或是家庭中的独生子的人。他看着年轻人的心理当他们在宽松的环境中接触到酒精和性的自由时是如何变化的；对比那些有一对Alpha-女性父母的，有一对Alpha-Omega父母的，有两位母亲的，和单亲家庭。

他观察，他学习，像海绵一样吸收任何他能触及的知识。他研究不同花种的含义，读一本又一本关于脑筋急转弯和谜语的书，涉足书写分析——对笔迹的研究。他的奖学金和对知识的渴求为他赢来了如此之多的正面关注，以至于当他完成学位时，他已经获得了FBI为他准备好的面试资格和初级职位，无论他是否愿意参加测试。

他记得他拒绝的时候，他的舅舅给他打了电话。那个Alpha很疑惑，很恼火——FBI是个好工作，有一份政府发的工资和福利，威尔藐视它是愚蠢的，尤其是如果威尔不再追求警察事业的话。

威尔只有一个回答给他：“我会有更多的时间学习。”

他还没有准备好，然而。威尔出色地通过了他的心理评估，为在面试官面前装作正常的样子有多么容易而暗自发笑。谦虚到聪慧，敏锐到成为财富。威尔花费了如此之久的时间扮演另一个人，谁能为想要回到唯一一个始终知道他是谁、它是什么的人身边而责怪他呢？

“精神病患者感受愤怒。他们感受嫉妒，和爱。”

威尔第一次遇见杰克·克劳福德特别探员时，他是威尔大三期间某节课的客座教授。

当威尔背后某个学生举起手时，杰克停住了，把她点了起来，颔首接受了她的问题。“我觉得他们不能像我们一样体验情感，”她说。威尔嗤之以鼻，重重地摇了摇头。

他抬头看去，发现杰克的双眼落在他身上。

“这就是他们是精神病人的原因。”

杰克笑了。“都是化学物质，”他告诉她，随后他的视线再次看向威尔。“它们在我们的大脑中被创造出来，登记在我们大概称为良心的地方。通过这一切，我们的天性以及我们被抚养的方式决定了我们如何对这些化学物质做出反应。告诉我一个对一切事物都无动于衷的人，然后我会告诉你他不是活着的。”

威尔抿住嘴唇，低头看着他的笔记本。在它背后有一幅素描，是一个男人的剪影，他长着利爪和锐角，拥有一双燃烧的金瞳。

“我从不知道一个无法被冒犯的人，”威尔呐呐自语。显然，足够大声到引起杰克的注意，因为他顿住了——威尔甚至都没意识到他重新开始讲话了——朝他点点头。威尔双肩绷紧，低垂下头。“一切归根结底都是骄傲。”

“你是怎么发现的？”

“一只Alpha杀死他妻子的男朋友。骄傲，冒犯。一个杀手扼死年轻的Omega因为他为他对他们的支配而骄傲。他们与媒体接触，嘲讽警察是因为他们有东西要证明。”

杰克停住了，打量着威尔，然后他微笑起来。“很好，”他说，生硬但温暖。“这堂课之后请你留下来，如果你愿意的话。”

那次研讨会结束之后，威尔一毕业就得到了一个主动提供给他的职位。他花了两个小时决定不接受它。但最终杰克还是说服了他。杰克是那种有着顽强决心去追捕任何猎物的Alpha。

当他第一次侧写并捉住一个杀人犯时，他想象自己是杰克麾下的举足轻重的一员。一切归根结底都是骄傲。

“幻想家，我有一个问题想问你。”

“什么？”

“你唯一的家长是一个Omega，单身，然而你称呼他为你的父亲。你可曾认识过你的生父？”

“没有。他在我出生前就离开了。我从来都不认识他。”

“这让你气愤吗？”

威尔记得他不是很确切地知道该如何回复这个问题。十六岁的年纪，愤怒是一种占据主导的情绪，源于成为一个小池塘里最大的鱼的沮丧。他会嘲讽他自己的自豪感，但这从未随着自信或雄心壮志而来。它是对事实的陈述。

“应该吗？”他写道。

“我想象在失去双亲之后，你很容易感到被遗弃。孑然一身。”

“你感到孤单吗，影子人？”

“有时候，我亲爱的，我会承认我很孤独。这些想法往往伴随着对你的思念。”

“孤单和孤独是有区别的。”威尔已经开始买小木质拼版玩具了，在他的空闲时间里解决它们。那种你必须从一根打结的绳子上取下一个木环，然后套在一个对它而言太大的球上的玩具，或者用一系列连环相扣的碎片拼成一个完美的正方形的拼图。

“你是对的。”影子人回复。

在那之后有一段时间没有任何信件。威尔拼命地让自己不为此担忧。影子人在威尔质问他后承诺他不会离开，他们会在一起。一天变成两天，而后三天，随即是一周。

然后，耐心告终，威尔又一次写道，“如果我们在一起，你就不会孤独了。”

又过了一个星期他才得到回信。

“尽管我同样会因有你在我身旁而不胜欣喜，我的爱，恐怕我不能接受你的提议。我正在为你建造一个地方，我必须要确保在我为你而来之前它是完美无瑕的。请耐心等待着我，并牢记我并非那种轻易交出我的情感之人。”

“这是什么意思？”威尔问道，但他知道答案。他一直都明白影子人在尝试说什么。

“这意味着我的爱，我的心，都属于你，并将永久如此。如果你能够耐心，我会在时机恰当的时候将你带至我的身侧。“

“我不会再想要别的了。”

哈里森和他的朋友，威尔终于知道他的名字是爱德，如约在周二早上过来了。他们开了一辆装载车，带了好几个人，威尔点头招呼了他们。他已经为房子里所有的家具蒙上了防水布，哈里森走过来同他握手。

“我就不妨碍你们了。”威尔对他说，第一批工人开始把屋面瓦、新的绝缘和两把能到屋顶的梯子卸下卡车。

哈里森微笑起来，“今天天气很照顾我们，而且屋顶也不大。我们今天应该能搞定它，然后这周剩下的时间我们就可以着手于壁板和水损害。“

“很好。”威尔回道。他吹了一声短哨，把温斯顿和埃迪唤来身边，走向他的车。它们跟在他身后，尾巴甩来甩去，鼻尖蹭着威尔的手。“那我晚上再回来。如果你需要任何东西，你有我电话。”

哈里森点头，威尔打开后座的门，让温斯顿和埃迪钻进去。

他上了车，驶上马路，在没有其他可去之处的情况下开往了小镇。他搬进来时瞟到了一个公园——尽管他不确定他可以称之为一个公园，更像一片在角落里有秋千和攀登架的开阔场地——但对狗狗们而言够了。开车只花了不到半个小时，为了面子功夫，他给温斯顿和埃迪戴上了项圈和牵引绳。但它们是好狗狗，他知道它们不会乱跑。

他在空地上解开了绳子，在草地上坐了下来，他的双手插在裤兜里，背靠着篱笆。阳光照耀，天空晴朗而恬静，只是有些冷，而他是大清早公园里唯一一个人。

他望着温斯顿照例在草地上滚来滚去，而埃迪，一如既往的保护者，仔细检查着周围有没有什么有趣的味道。他叹了口气，合上了眼，向后仰起头让阳光沐浴在他脸上。

“我为什么杀死了约翰？”

在威尔脑海里，他构建起一块白板。在其中一角，他的大脑用红笔写道：“约翰，十六岁。有配偶的Alpha。棕色头发，棕色眼睛。身体健壮，富有魅力，每个人都喜欢的人。”

要点一条条形成，渗入白板，留下剩余的空间。在第二栏里，威尔用黑笔创建了另一条列表。

“被剥皮的手。剥落的脸。隔开的喉咙。被咬的脖子。划伤的背。被光裸地留在他的家里。”

没有强行入室的痕迹，所以要么他认识影子人的脸，要么他用了某种诡计进了房子。威尔是发现尸体的那个人，但他一整天都不在屋子里。你可能会觉得在如此重要的情况下，威尔会异常清楚地记得那一天的每一丝细节，但他没有。那一天可能是在信箱下度过的，腿上放着一些约翰的糖来解馋，解决着影子人留给他的填字游戏，怀着一些在他忙碌时可能窥见那个男人的希望。那一天可能是爸爸早上带他去钓鱼的日子之一，然后他会去码头帮忙干活。威尔记不清了，而且他不确定自己是否应该为此烦恼。

他脖子上的刀口是外科手术般的干净利落。没有犹豫，毫不恐惧。影子人之前杀过人，或者是他的信念让他的手如此平稳，以至于他的动作中容不下丝毫错误。当然，威尔清楚影子人在他做的任何事上都是深思熟虑而把握十足的。这种东西来源于实践和自信。

影子人选择约翰是有原因的——要么是因为它对威尔而言有多么私密，要么是因为对他而言有多么无关个人。但威尔确定影子人有意让他成为找到尸体的那个人，否则他为什么要把它留在Alpha的家中而不是别处呢？

“如果他有意让你找到它，这就变得私密了。”

威尔莞尔，睁开眼，看见她坐在他身边。她的双眼落在空地的另一端，明亮而湛蓝，她雪白的围巾很配苍白的皮肤。今天她看起来很黯淡，拨弄着一缕她深色的直发，她转过头来，对上他的眼睛。

“我感觉我错过了什么。”威尔说。在他的想象里，她和他一起站在白板前，看着他已经写下的东西。约翰尸体的照片已经加入了列表，在右侧形成了一幅恐怖的拼贴画。

她点点头，抿紧嘴唇。“的确有。”

“我不想再一次让他失望，”威尔喃喃自语，“我必须要确认。”

“你不是说过你需要案件卷宗？”

威尔皱起眉，深吸了一口气。“不要觉得它会很简单，”他嗤道，一只手耙过头发。“我没有传唤它的凭据，而且也不会有很多人很好心地看着我挖掘这些陈年凶案。”

“我觉得你必须要问问你自己，被别人喜欢是否比找到影子人更重要。”

威尔嗤之以鼻，“你知道答案。”

她笑了，“那么我猜你也知道。”

威尔点点头，叹了口气，随后他的注意力被那一声兴奋的大声吠叫吸引。他转过头，看见一只哈士奇混血冲向埃迪，接着是一个小男孩跌跌撞撞、晃晃悠悠的身影。一个女人在追着他们两个，喊着狗的名字，威尔暗自发笑。

然后，一道阴影将他罩住。“……威尔？威尔·格雷厄姆？”

威尔眨眼，抬头看去，当他看清头顶男人的面孔时他睁大了双眼。他眨了眨眼，爬了起来。他可以在任何地方认出这个Omega明亮的眼睛。当威尔八岁时他是一个高中生，现在他大概四十多岁了。女人的下巴与他相像，她继承了她母亲的金发碧眼，威尔很确定。

Omega清了清喉咙。“我不知道你还记不记得我。”他开口道。

“我记得，”威尔颤声回答。他紧紧抿住双唇，看见Omega脸上惊讶的神色时吞咽了一下。他就和威尔记忆里一样漂亮，他的下巴很尖，精致的颧骨因一番运动而泛着粉色。“我记得你。但不记得你的名字。”

Omega嫣然一笑，温柔而充满母性。他伸出了手。“以利亚。”他低声道。

当然。这个名字闪过威尔的记忆，他成功勾起一个小小的微笑。“以利亚，”他说，握着他的手。“我很抱歉。”

“没事，”以利亚无所谓地耸耸肩，“我都不确定那是你。你的发型没有变。”

威尔嗯了一声，低头朝着他的脚微笑。以利亚比他矮一点，却有幸拥有他这一性别的精致秀美。他闻起来甜美而温和，就像刚割下的草和椰子牛奶。

在沉默之中，他看向了那个女人和她的儿子。如果约翰死时以利亚已经怀孕了，他的女儿应该将近三十岁，而那个小孩看起来大约六到七岁。埃迪和那只混种哈士奇很明显交上了朋友，并且埃迪看起来相当满足于让那个孩子抚摸她，和她嬉闹。温斯顿回到了篱笆旁边，嗅着威尔原来坐着的地方。

“你买下了约翰的房子。”过了一会儿，以利亚说道。

威尔点点头，抿紧了嘴唇。

“为什么？”他问。

威尔耸了耸一侧肩膀，一只手梳过头发。以利亚正是那种他觉得无法在他面前为自己辩护的人。他太贴近那幢房子里多年前发生的悲剧了。而威尔无法在谈及他的工作，或者影子人的同时又不泄露任何他的真实动机。

不过……“我为FBI工作，”威尔说。以利亚眨眨眼，脑袋歪向一边。“我想回到这里，看看我能不能为约翰的死做些什么。”

以利亚皱起眉，他虹膜中的金色碎斑因情绪激动而变深。“看看你能不能做些什么？”他重复地问道。

威尔点头。“谋杀案的诉讼时效从来不会过期，”他回答，“现在没有太晚。约翰是我的朋友，而他也对这个小镇的人意义重大。我感觉我欠那些他在乎的人和在乎他的人，我有责任找出是谁干的。”

以利亚展颜，他的双眼闪闪发亮。“你觉得你可以吗？”他问道，低如耳语。

“我必须尝试，”威尔回答。他咬住下唇，对上以利亚温柔的双眼，向前迈了一步，将一只手放在以利亚手臂上。“我相信我可以。”

“约翰很喜欢你，”以利亚说，“他把你当成他的弟弟。”

威尔微笑，放下了手。

“妈！"

以利亚听到女人的喊声就转过身去，她一手牵着她的儿子，一手拎着狗的项圈走了过来。哈士奇蹦蹦跶跶，尾巴疯狂地摇着，在埃迪挨着它小跑时试着跳到她身上。威尔笑了起来，吹了一声尖哨，埃迪和温斯顿跑到他身边，坐了下来。

“莫莉，”以利亚热情地招呼，当他们站到以利亚和威尔之间时牵过了小男孩的另一只手，“威尔，这是莫莉，我的女儿。还有她的儿子，沃利。”

“很高兴见到你，”威尔礼貌地回应。以利亚甜美的气味开始刺痛他的鼻子，而莫莉的味道是椰子牛奶和树皮的完美糅合。它令人愉快，威尔克制住了细细用牙齿碾碎她的气味，看看她体内有多少约翰的血脉的冲动。她继承了约翰的鼻子，他的宽肩，他浓密的头发，尽管颜色全部来自以利亚。她是一个可爱的年轻女人，她的笑容明朗而欢快。

“还有你，”她说，不愿意放开她的狗和孩子，但她向威尔点了点头，威尔以同样的礼节回报。然后，她皱起了眉。“等等，威尔？”她问，看向她的父亲寻求澄清。“ _那个_ 威尔？”

以利亚点点头。“他为FBI工作。”

她的眼睛惊讶地瞪大。“噢。”她说，吞咽了一下。

威尔清了清喉咙，空气中突然的紧绷压在他的后颈上。“约翰对我很好。”他说。

“警察没有找出是谁干的，”她有些尖刻地说，“是什么让你觉得你可以？”

威尔不自然地笑了笑，耸了耸一边肩膀。给人留下傲慢的印象没有什么好处。“我在行为科学部门工作，”他回答，“我研究那些和杀死你父亲的人一样的人。我并没有保证我会找到他，但我感觉我必须试试。”

她沉吟一声，抿紧了嘴唇，挑衅地扬起了她的下巴。“好吧。祝好运。”

威尔微笑了一下。“我该走了。”他说，向后退了一步。温斯顿和埃迪跟着他，呼哧呼哧地摇着尾巴。

“很高兴再次见到你，威尔，”以利亚轻快地说，“莫莉和我住在镇子上。如果你有什么需要，或者想搬出那栋房子，我们的门始终向你敞开。”

威尔紧绷地笑笑。“谢谢。”他说，朝他的狗狗们弹了个响舌，转身走出公园。他尽他所能不让自己看起来像是在逃跑，但他不确定他成功了多少。

威尔可以将其归咎于任何他想要的，但他知道现实情况才是最后一根稻草，最后一件让他认识到他不再适合继续工作的事情，不是他杀死了加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯。不是他无法救下他的女儿，而她的鬼魂在他意识深处一直如影随形。

触发他做出这个决定的是杰克。

“心理治疗对我没用。”

“心理治疗没用是因为你不会让它有用。”

杰克的双眼血红，全然的Alpha，如有必要，他愿意胁迫威尔就范。他也许会使用他的“声音”，而如果他这么做了，威尔会站起身，走出那间办公室和那幢建筑，此生都不会再回头看上一眼。

“而且，”威尔紧绷地说，“因为我知道所有的把戏。”

“噢，也许你需要忘掉一些技巧。”

忘掉？影子人从来不会要求他这么做。

汉尼拔·莱克特医生教养良好、文质彬彬。他是一个Alpha。是第一个威尔不带任何公然的挑衅去看的人。

“杰克觉得我需要心理治疗。”

他静坐着，沉稳而自信。威尔在他的对面，回避着眼神接触，因为看向莱克特医生的双眼太像裸露出他的咽喉。他的膝盖上没有放笔记本，威尔可能说出的话都会像乐谱上的音符一样被记忆和记录。

“你需要的是一条走出杰克把你送入的黑暗之地的道路。”

威尔克制住龇出牙齿的冲动。“上一次他把我送进一个黑暗之地时，我带了一点东西回来。”

莱克特医生微笑起来——嘴唇的细微抽动，愉悦而可信。威尔记得他的大腿绷紧，感到他的心脏在肋骨后方搏如擂鼓。他很好闻，像清爽的甜葡萄酒和老旧发黄的纸。他靠得很近，威尔几乎都能碰到他。他屈起了手指。

“并非加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的灵魂，是吗？而是因为知道世界上存在这么坏的人，而杀了他感觉很好。”

“我杀死他的时候没有感觉很好，”威尔尖锐地回答，“我只是感觉。”

“本能是很强大的事物，威尔。”他在威尔的名字上犹豫了，好像他想要叫他些别的什么。威尔移开视线，落在书房二楼的书上。他的双脚不断上下轻点着地，无比希望此刻他手腕上有一根橡皮筋。

“你没能救下阿比盖尔·霍布斯，”他说。威尔因她的名字而蹙额。“那么，为何有这一枝血脉贲张*3？”

威尔低吼一声，对上莱克特医生暗沉的双眼。其中并无血红——他不是那种对任何事物失去控制的Alpha。“你为什么把它叫做血脉贲张？”他质问。

“你本可以向加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯开枪，”他回道，“但你没有。你攻击了他，赤手空拳杀死了他。为什么？”

“我必须要确定。”

“确定性不是一件很多人都有奢侈拥有的东西，”莱克特医生低语。威尔不喜欢他坐得这么近，因为这让他看见了太多。他封闭了他的大脑，高墙、堡垒和之间的一切拔地而起，这样男人就无法读出威尔有多喜欢杀死霍布斯。莱克特医生笑了，“杀戮对上帝而言一定也感觉很好。他一直在这么做，而我们不正是创造于他的形象？”

“我不相信神话故事，莱克特医生。”威尔说。

另一只Alpha脸上的笑容扩大了，显露出他的牙齿。这对任何人而言都颇具威胁力，但威尔并不害怕。他对付过比潜伏在莱克特医生眼中的那个可怕得多的怪物。“上帝是恐怖的。上周三晚上，他让德克萨斯一座教堂的屋顶坠在了三十四名他的信仰者身上，当时他们正在为他唱着赞美诗。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。“上帝对此感觉很好吗？”

“他感到力量，”莱克特医生回答，“就像你必须做的那样，当你感到生命自霍布斯身上流逝时。但阿比盖尔在你怀中死去的时候，那股力量被从你这里夺走。”

“我不会玩你的游戏，莱克特医生，”威尔厉声道，“让我离开，或者不。”

另一只Alpha的双眼闪烁，其中含着挑战。威尔扬起下巴，肆无忌惮。他想看看如果他决定推一把，会发生什么。一切归根结底都是骄傲。

“你喜欢玩游戏吗，威尔？”他说，低若耳语，几乎是一阵呼噜。威尔痛恨他的肩膀如何绷紧，后颈的绒毛如何根根竖起。他情不自禁地感到他曾感受过莱克特医生落在他身上的双眼。

“我喜欢谜语。”他紧绷地回答。

莱克特医生的笑容再次扩大。他将手平放在座椅宽大的扶手上，双腿交叠，一副充满漫不经心的掌控力的画面。他没有感到被威尔威胁。威尔不确定他是否想让他这样。

“杰克给你谜语。”他说。

“杰克给我血。”威尔低吼道，“你觉得这是一样的吗？”

他的问题获得了另一个微笑。“告诉我，威尔，”他说，“你总是想成为一名警探吗？”

“我不记得有什么时候我不想。”

“为什么呢？”

“没有人问一个小孩他们为什么想成为一个宇航员，或消防员。”

“崇高的理想，”莱克特医生回道，“但你的却身处地球，覆盖着脏腑和鲜血。”

“那间教堂的屋顶，”威尔说，“我记得读过报道。天花板上有一个结构缺陷，一枚松散的螺丝，一根腐烂的横梁。有些人没做好他们的工作，导致人们因此而死。如果是上帝干的，那么他就是第一个制造错误的人。你认为这是为什么？”

“你觉得呢？”莱克特医生反问。

威尔眼神闪烁，他叹了口气，一只手揉着下巴。“如果我是上帝，”他说，“而我创造了人类，和它所有伤痕累累、破碎不堪的边缘，并赋予他们自由意志，我想我会做很多事情。”

“你在侧写上帝么？”莱克特医生问道，愉悦而温和。

威尔吞咽了一下。“他是终极的连环杀手。”他说。

莱克特医生朗笑出声。这是一种低沉而迷人的声音。威尔的大腿绷紧了。

“一切都是为了骄傲，莱克特医生，”威尔呢喃，“还有自由意志。我想，如果我是上帝，我会像一个孩子把水泼进蚁丘一样看着人类。就像人们试图制造更大的炸弹，更快的枪，更危险的过山车一样。”

“而这又是为什么？”

“看看会发生什么。”

莱克特医生顿住了，然后他微笑起来。温暖而粲然。威尔感到一股与他办公室里的温暖毫无关系的热流冲入小腹。

“很好，威尔。”他呼噜道，热浪长出了爪牙，抓入他的脊柱。“非常好。”

威尔在那天递交了辞呈。他不喜欢这个事实：如果有人可以找出真相，并将他的爱从影子人身上引走，那一定会是汉尼拔·莱克特医生。

“影子人，你有家庭吗？”

“为什么这么问，我的小幻想家？”

“我不喜欢你很孤单这个想法。”

“这很甜蜜，我亲爱的，但你不需要为我担忧。回答你的问题——我的确和常人一样有过一个妹妹和一对父母。很久之前我失去了他们，就在我显露之后。”

“我很抱歉。我无法想象这样的损失。”

“你不能吗？你同样失去了双亲。”

“我父亲的死将你带回到我的身边。我不将它看作一个损失。”

“你在奉承我，亲爱的。的确，此生我们都在受苦，但如果我能，我愿你拥有全世界的健康和幸福。”

“你让我很高兴。”

“为此，我不胜欢欣鼓舞。”

威尔回到他的房子，发现大门锁上了，钥匙留在信箱里，还有一个马尼拉文件夹。他皱起眉，把它抽了出来。文件夹边缘上写着名字：“马丁，约翰。”

约翰的案件卷宗。

“你还没申请这个。”她说，皱着眉跟着他走进房子。他摇了摇头，把狗狗们放进屋，然后关上门。他扯下餐桌上的防水布，将文件夹放在上面，然后走到冰箱前，拿出了影子人留给他的那盒巧克力。

他没有碰那瓶酒。他会将它留到他们最终见面的时刻。

他把巧克力拿回桌上，在手腕上戴了一根橡皮筋，白板在脑海中浮现，深吸一口气，他打开了文件夹。

约翰破碎而残缺的尸体照片重新跳入他的大脑，这次更加鲜明，不再有褪色记忆的棕褐边缘。他手指颤抖地触摸着约翰被割开的齿颚和裸露的犬齿。他的视线滑过他伤痕累累的、被剥皮的双手，他撕裂的后背，他喉咙上丑陋的咬痕。

他想象影子人像这样抚摸他，颤栗不止。

“死因：失血过多。”他呢喃。约翰因遍体鳞伤而鲜血淋漓，但主要由于他的喉咙被割断了。这些伤害没有一个是死后造成的。

这种攻击理应会留下 _什么。_ 影子人会浑身是血。这样引人注目。但没有人看到任何东西，也没有DNA留下，没有布料或纤维，没有头发或皮肤。他一定穿了某种装束来掩饰它。

威尔朝着脑海中的白板皱眉。“我错过了什么。”他低语道。

她站在他身侧，转过头向他微笑。“仔细看。”

“我为什么杀死了约翰？”

任何人为什么做任何事？骄傲？约翰造成了哪种可能的冒犯？

威尔抽了一口气，翻到记录伤害的列表。

威尔眨眨眼，双眼睁大。

他拿走了约翰的肾。

一闪而过的认识在他脑中激起涟漪——最后一个加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的受害者的尸体，镶嵌在一只雄鹿的头上。但霍布斯没有杀了她。威尔知道。犯罪现场的任性妄为丝毫不同于霍布斯的作案手法。那个女孩受到的对待中没有崇敬。

但他拿走了她的肾。

“上帝啊，”他说。在第二列表的底部，“失踪的肾脏”以歪斜、颤抖的字迹呈现。她皱起眉，看着它，双臂交叉环在胸前。

“这意味着什么？”

“它意味着无论是谁杀死了那个女孩，那个模仿犯，也杀死了约翰。”

他眨眨眼，金色的钟摆在他的视野里摆动。他想起了约翰脖子上刀口的精准。咬痕不代表争夺领土或一场标记出了差错，而是为了将警察引向错误的方向。背后的爪痕，不是因为愤怒，或伤害的欲望，而是为了让它看起来像是发生过一场打斗。

没有打斗。影子人就像屠宰那个女孩一样屠杀了约翰；像一只 _猪_ 。

他向前倾身，双手颤抖。影子人跟着他去了明尼苏达，向他展示了那包装精美的犯罪现场，霍布斯侧写的棺材上最后的一枚钉子。通过影子人的礼物，威尔得以找到并杀死霍布斯。

“我迫不及待地想看看你将成为什么样的人。”

他在那里。他在 _那里_ 。威尔可能见过他，和他说过话。他的心脏在胸膛后跳如擂鼓，他的双眼逐渐湿润。

“一直以来，”他喃喃自语，“一直以来你都在看着我。”

“但为什么杀死约翰？”她问，对着白板皱眉。

答案浮现在威尔眼前，仿佛另一封信，由影子人优美的暗色字迹写成。

“他以上帝杀人的方式杀人。”他说。

她将脑袋歪向一侧，威尔抓起一张纸和一支笔，猛地站起身。

“我知道你为什么这么做了。我知道你为什么一直这么做了。来找我，今晚。我需要感受你。我需要知道你的手在我身上的感觉。我会把回答留在我的门上，如果我是对的，你可以随意走进我家。我会闭着眼睛的。

求你。”

他冲向信箱，手中紧紧攥着他的纸。他打开盒子，把他的回复放进去，当盖子合上时粗重地喘着气。她站在他身边，她的脸上和嘴唇的弧度都流露出不耐烦的神情。

“他为什么杀死了约翰？”

威尔莞尔。

他拿出另一只张纸，写下他的答案，折了三折，将它贴在门上。

“你这么做是因为你想看看会发生什么。”

他回到桌旁，吃掉了盒中最后一颗巧克力。它的中间包着一块杏仁牛轧糖，威尔心知肚明为什么影子人知道他没有任何过敏。坚果味在他舌面绽开，甘甜而令人愉悦，他拿出那瓶红酒，将它打开，倒入醒酒器，和一只玻璃杯一起放在桌上。

他让狗狗们出去玩，把它们的小床拉进厨房，关上门。后面有一扇狗门，所以他知道如果有需要，它们能够回到房子里来。

随后，他上了楼。他翻过床垫，铺上了新的床单，换上睡衣。他躺下前做的最后一件事是拿出一件旧T恤，犬齿刺穿衣服的下摆，撕扯它，直到长长一条布料脱落。

他将它缠在眼睛上，紧紧地绑在脑后，躺下来安静地等待着。她没有和他在一起。

当房门打开时威尔醒了过来。他可以感到身上的视线，他的双肩绷紧，但他没有伸出手移开脸上的眼罩。他知道月光正透过他敞开的窗帘照入房内，而影子人会看见他的视野是朦胧的，保护着他们二人。

一道脚步声响起，穿过门槛迈入威尔的卧室，然后他听见了衣料的窸窣摩擦声，织物落在地板上的声音。又是一步，威尔的呼吸不稳，他的心脏在期待中搏动。

温柔的触摸，两根手指的指节，掠过他的脸颊，他呜咽出声。

“嘘……”影子人说，床垫因他的体重而下陷。威尔想要伸出手去——他不害怕，一点也不，但他患上了期待和欢愉的渴症。他确定他的气味很浓郁，因为影子人在这里，与他在一起，而他是如此高兴。

触摸再次降临，这一次一只手落在他的下颌。影子人的手滑下他的颈项，停留在他喉咙脆弱的凹陷上，威尔用力地吞咽着。

影子人俯下身，足够近到威尔可以感受扑在他脸颊上的气息。他发出一声轻吼，他的声音低哑而粗粝， _属于Alpha_ 。威尔几乎无法在耳中的血流声之外听清它。他的嘴唇分开，影子人的拇指抚上威尔的唇角，捧住他的脸，威尔平躺下来，在眼罩后眨眼，好像他能让自己的视线穿透它一样。

影子人动作轻柔地将他的头歪至一侧，威尔暴露出他的喉咙，顺从而充满信任。当他感到牙齿抵住他的脖颈时，他屏住呼吸，随后它们归入剑鞘，影子人在威尔加速的脉搏上落下温柔一吻。

威尔的双手寻到他的手腕，圈住了它们。它们感觉起来很强健，关于他的一切都是如此沉稳而优雅，他的手指没有像威尔的一样布满老茧——无论他以什么谋生，它都要求他的手坚稳可靠，但不是饱受折磨。

“所以，”威尔低语，“我是对的。”

作为回答，他听见了一阵柔软的呼噜。这是他所听过的最美丽的声音。

“你一直都在那里，”威尔说。他想要去 _看_ ，但他承诺过他不会。他望眼欲穿，迫切地需要听见男人的声音。“你帮助我找到了霍布斯。你杀死了约翰，这样我就能够抓捕其他的杀人犯。这样我就会想要去这么做。”

“是的。”影子人回答，他的声音几近耳语，威尔无法辨认出口音或年纪。影子人必定比他年长，但如果威尔在他手臂上感到的力量是任何迹象的话，他仍然十分矫健。他必须如此。

那只手离开了他的喉咙，影子人的触摸在他的双颊上变得虔诚而温柔，拇指极其轻柔地拂过他的眼睑，掠过眼罩。威尔咬住他的下唇，身体贴近影子人的体温。他的手摸到影子人的腰胯，向下滑去，在他的大腿上放平。

“我不害怕。”威尔说。

这一宣言显然取悦了影子人，因为他开始低声呼噜。这是一种慰藉心神的美丽声音，当威尔听见时，他不住地喘息。他想要将耳朵贴上声源，听着它在影子人的胸膛中隆隆作响，令他全身随之振动。

影子人的手滑回他的头发，在他的颈后收紧，威尔颤栗着，再一次咬住下唇，用力到足以感到刺痛。他的手在影子人的大腿上绷紧。“说点什么。”他恳求道。

影子人的呼噜声变得更响了，空气流动，游移不断，和暖温存，当他感到影子人的鼻尖与他的相蹭时威尔急喘出声，一个短暂的厮磨，然后他们双唇相接。他的嘴唇是柔软的，威尔亲吻着他嘴唇上方的胡茬，影子人分开双颚，将威尔的下唇叼在齿间，轻轻碾咬。

疼痛的蛰刺将一阵激波送下脊椎，他颤抖着，身体绷起。影子人抬起头，威尔追随着他，放开他的大腿，胡乱摸索着，寻到指间柔软的头发，将影子人的嘴唇再次拉向他。他的另一只胳膊落下，手肘支在床垫上保持自己撑起，这样他就能继续吻他。

影子人的呼噜变成一阵低隆，一种卡在他喉间的应诺轻吼。他的一只手松开威尔，平抚在他裸露的脖子上。威尔理解诸如接触饥渴和过度敏感的东西，但影子人触碰他的方式——如此漫不经心，如此沉稳克制——点亮了威尔从未被触摸过的部分。因此，他在颤抖，他的腹中炎炎烧灼，他的脊椎仿若片片闪电照亮他的眼后。

他们再次分开，威尔稍有几分心满意足地听见影子人的低吼，好像他和威尔一样感到被深深触犯并迫切渴望，为他们的肺叶和身体对空气的需求所出卖。威尔没有让自己倒回床上——他收紧抓着影子人头发的手，深深地吸入一口气。他闻到了古龙水的味道，带有麝香，掩盖住了他真正的气息。

他沮丧地呜咽，影子人又一次向他呼噜出声，双手捧起威尔的脸，亲吻他的前额。

“睡吧。”他说，仍旧低若耳语。

“不要离开。”威尔说，但他已经是站着的了，威尔坐了起来，却没有伸手去碰眼罩，直到他听见房门关上，脚步声穿过走廊，走下楼梯。他撕下眼罩，按捺不住想像任何一只Alpha对他们的伴侣所做的那样去追赶，但他不能。影子人永远不会原谅他破坏了他们的游戏。

游戏是有 _规则_ 的。

他打开了房间里的灯，看见影子人把一件衣服留在了威尔的床脚后面。他扑向它，跪倒在地，双手将它拿了起来，举至鼻下，深深地吸气。仍然是同样的古龙水味，掩饰着他真正的气息。不过，这是一件威尔自己的衬衫。他去讲课或去犯罪现场时会穿的其中一件。

当他意识到这与他发现模仿犯的受害者——钉在雄鹿头上的女孩——的时候穿着的衣服是同一件时，他吞咽了一下。威尔把这件留在了他的旧房子里，不想在他已经有她的时候让这些提醒物跟着他。

他曾在 _那里。_

威尔颤抖地抽了一口气，紧紧将衬衫揉在胸前，不管开着灯爬回了床上。他的嘴唇感到柔软而酸麻，因影子人的吻而灼烧。他惴惴不安，他的心跳感觉在短时间内不会减慢。

他会让影子人触碰他更多——他为此渴痛，带着如饥似渴的绝望。他会让影子人剥光他的衣服，咬住他的脖颈，贯穿那个没有任何人触摸过的地方。他会让他做一切事情。

但那个吻是亲密的。威尔不相信灵魂伴侣这种东西，但如果真的有这样的存在的话，威尔很确定他们的抚摸会很像这个；一个烙印，一柄梿枷*4，活活剥下他们伴侣的皮，这样在他们之间除了血与肉之外再无他物。

她出现在房间里，从阴影中融出，一语不发地坐在了他的身边。

“他在那里，”威尔告诉她，“在犯罪现场。他看见了我。”

“他为什么不说话？”她回道。

威尔眨眨眼，然后吞咽了一下。他的手指在衬衫上绷紧。他吐露话音之前，就已经在词句中感到了真相；“因为他知道我会认出他。”

第二天早上，红酒只是半满，空玻璃杯里竖着一支信封，里面放着一封信。收信人是“幻想家”。

威尔坐了下来，将酒杯端至唇边，嘴唇贴在玻璃杯的边缘。它们从昨夜开始就没有停止灼烧。他叹了口气，为自己倒了剩下的酒，倒空了醒酒器。

他打开信封。

“我的幻想家，

你无法想象收到你上一封讯息时我的欣喜之情。我知道惟有你能解出我的谜语。尽管如此，那满足仍旧无法与终于触碰到你，拥你入怀，品尝你的嘴唇时的感觉相提并论。你是我此生所见过的最美丽的事物，我耗费了我所有的控制力才能不去接受你奉上的脖颈和肉体，我知道你是如此愿意将它们给予我。

你必须明白；尽管我意欲如此，但我不能付诸行动。当我仍不过是个陌生人时就与你相拥而眠会是错误的。我不是那种怪物，我亲爱的，而我希望你能够原谅我那般屈从。

我上一次见到你时，你是一盏渴求空气的灯，消耗得只剩余烬的火。我想要看见你再次熠熠生辉地燃烧。不仅是为了我，也是为了你自己。我相信这是可能的，即使你此刻深陷黑暗之中。

我不会再次来找你。我必须为你我二人变得强大，我美丽的、亲爱的男孩。接下来，是谜语的第二部分：

我是谁？”

威尔喉结滚动，放下信纸。他喝下一口红酒，发觉它在他喉间馥郁而醇厚。

“你知道他是什么。”她说，坐在他对面被防水服盖住的椅子上。

威尔点头，微笑起来。“他说过他需要为我制作一个更难的游戏，”他回答，“这是至今最难的一个。而他花费数年做出了它。从我八岁开始。”

她皱起眉。

“他是切萨皮克开膛手，”威尔说，为向他的潜意识解释自己想法的冗余暗自发笑。“没人能够抓住的杀人犯。我在其中的部分由约翰开始，而他继续杀戮，这样当时机来临时，我可以侧写他，然后找到他。”

“他想要被抓？”她问道。

“他想要被看见，”威尔回答，再一次展颜。他倾斜酒杯，饮尽其中的红酒。“就像我说过的那样，”他补充道，手背擦去嘴唇残留的酒液。“一切归根结底都是骄傲。”

\-----

*注1：摄政时期：Regency，形容英国1811–1820年间，威尔士亲王乔治任摄政王，代替父亲管理国家这一时期的风格

*注2：圣经地带：Bible Belt 圣经地带是美国南部的一个非正式地区，在那里，保守的福音派新教在社会和政治中扮演着重要的角色，各个教派的教堂出勤率普遍高于全国平均水平。

*注3：一枝血脉贲张：Sprig of zest，原剧的台词，适合进行迷人的唬烂，各位可以自行参悟。

*注4：梿枷：Flail，一种武器或用于脱粒的农具，由长柄和敲杆连成，可以认为是双截棍的前身。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** 抱歉！这篇实际上会有四部分，但我想你们会很高兴看到它的发展:D
> 
>  **译者** ：太太的嘴，都是骗人的鬼_(:з」∠)_

第二天哈里森和他的伙计们回来了，开始敲掉那面墙，着手处理主卧的水损害。在他们忙活的时候，威尔把狗狗们放了出去，不想冒险让它们被踩到或者吸入任何可能损害它们的气体。他从冰箱边拿上了洗干净的空酥饼盘，知道他应该有点儿邻居间的往来，并且在盘子消失太久之前把它还回去。

一想到要面对黛博拉和马尔科姆的塑料笑容，威尔就浑身难受。

当他钻进车里，启动它，离开房子时，她坐在副驾驶座里。“他一直以来都在看着你。”她低声道。威尔点点头，无法抑制因这个想法而萦绕在他心头的丝丝暖意。他确信在人类历史上，从来没有一个人如此深爱和关心另一个人。“从马里兰，到路易斯安那，弗吉尼亚，又回来。意味着他有交通工具和各种方式来跟随你、凝望你，不论你去哪里。”

威尔颔首。“和钱。”他回道。影子人一定有万贯家私，才能负担得起那些昂贵的礼物，去做任何他以之谋生的事情，随心所欲地望着他。威尔思索着他离得有多近；在威尔试图变得健壮，模仿着克里斯的短暂时光里，当他踢着足球的时候，他曾否在看台上停驻。威尔思索着当他在他的创作课上获得对他能力的表扬时影子人在不在那里。他有没有出席威尔的高中毕业典礼，一个人群背后沉默的守望者。

他尝试回忆起影子人的双眼落在他身上是什么感觉，假使他曾经感受过的话，但他不能。仿佛他应该记得——每一次他后颈的绒毛竖起，每一次一股莫可名状的激动令他的肺叶咔嗒作响，每一次欣喜的低隆在风中回荡，或某个人的鼓掌声比人群稍响。没有一张熟悉的脸浮现在脑中。那时候，威尔还没有学会去看。他没有准备好。

回想着他浪费的这些年，他的手指在方向盘上绷紧。倘若他开始得稍微早一点，稍微努力一点，也许影子人就会在他年轻些的时候，当他还不是一捧死灰而是怒号的烈焰时来到他身边。那种点燃冷若磐石的熔炉的激情——这是影子人在他体内唤醒的东西。威尔不是一个Omega，没有属于美丽和生育的时期需要他担心，但他的成型期是与他的挚友和他一生的陌生至爱一起度过的，在追求其他事业时迫使影子人靠边站感觉就像最不容宽恕的背叛。

他想到了阿拉娜，想到了他本可以如何轻易地把自己收拾好，向她求偶，他的胃拧成一团。

她在他身边微笑。“你不会让她开心的。”她说。

威尔叹息。“我知道，”他回答。“尽管如此，我仍然爱她。”

“我想他会理解的。”她说。

“他明白，”威尔回道，“否则她不会还活着。”

威尔去上大学时，他感到了一种与众不同的解放，因为他不再需要担心需要把信藏起来不让他舅舅发现了。州外大学的诱惑之处不在于自由，不在于只要他愿意，随时都能参与的性、毒品或者酒精，而在于影子人的信更容易接收和寄送。威尔住单人间，他知道很稀奇，但他负担得起，虽然他有奖学金，向大学展示了令人信服的数据，他仍很清楚得到独处的机会是十分幸运的。

当然，现在回想起来，他思考着这是否是影子人施展其影响力的另一种方式，给予威尔不仅使他受益，且最适合他的隐私与孤立。

威尔从不善于交友。甚至在他尝试时，他发现他结交的友谊更多是互利互惠的交换和协议。他帮忙写作业的那群人会在公共场合和他打招呼，但他们从未邀请他参加派对。邀请他参加派对的人这么做往往只是因为他们谈论时他恰好在那儿，或者是因为其中一个人想要和他发生性关系。

威尔从未放纵。他的幻想和他自己的手是他唯二允许自己尝试的事物。他的大脑，他的脖颈，他的身体只容一个人触碰——那时他知道，现在他知道。他好奇，如果他曾试着交一个男友或者女友，他们会不会最后变成与开膛手相联系的另一份统计数据，另一张照片和尸检报告。

她抿紧双唇，在思绪中沉吟。“我知道你怎么跳到开膛手的。”她说，因为她是威尔想象力的产物，所以她当然知道他知道的一切，“但你确定吗？”

“他取走内脏，”威尔说，“它们是他的战利品。”

“他拿这些干嘛？”

威尔耸了耸一边肩膀。

“这对你不重要吗？你不觉得困扰吗？”

他叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我无法想象有哪一个世界我和他是不应该在一起的，”他回答。他感到她的眼睛落在他脸上，再次无可奈何地耸了耸肩，“他让我变成了现在的我，”他平淡道。其中没有苦涩。一个人面对某个爱他们如此之深的人时怎么能感到苦涩呢？“他确保了一旦我们都准备好了，我拥有所有再次找到他的工具。他说我们现在准备好了。我不在乎它怎么发生的，我不在乎我要做什么。我必须见到他。”

“他可能伤害你，”她默默地说，伸出手触碰他的胳膊。“他可能杀了你。”

“昨晚他本可以伤害我，”威尔冷静地回答。他转过手，捉住她的手指，拇指抚过她冰冷的指关节。她叹了口气，握紧了他的手。“然而， 他没有。”

她莞尔。“昨晚他没做很多事情。”

威尔抿起嘴。他记得那些感觉，影子人的吻，他在威尔发间的手，他低沉的隆隆吼声。它将他点燃，不似其他任何事物——任何毒品，任何酒精，任何他自己的双手带来的高潮都不曾近似于那般美好。他不确定他强大到能够从更多中生还，但如果他不去尝试，他会遭天谴的。

“幻想家，有一些东西我想问你。这是一个自私的问题，但我希望你会给我这份荣幸，诚实地回答。”

“只管说。”

“有任何人吸引了你的目光吗？”

“你是什么意思？”

“虽然我很喜欢你故作羞赧，我亲爱的，现在不是谦虚的时候。你是一个美丽的年轻Alpha。我很确定你已经获得了比你应得的更多的关注。”

“我想是的。但我对这些事情不感兴趣。”

“你对性不感兴趣？”

“没兴趣和这里的任何人做。”

它是一个诚实的回答。实际上威尔没有时间考虑这些事，哪怕欲望击中了他。当他没有在做他自己的功课，或者泡在图书馆里汲取任何引起他兴趣的领域的知识时，他在为别人写作业，期间抓紧时间睡上少得可怜的一会儿。一段关系不仅不理想，对他而言还是彻头彻尾的不可能，尤其是在期末开始靠近，而威尔的眼睛在睁开时会模糊到几乎无法学习的时候。

“你结合过吗，影子人？”

“不，亲爱的，我没有过。”

“那相信我也没有这么做的欲望有那么难吗？”

“自我在你的年纪的时候，世界已经改变了，我的幻想家，”威尔记得对着那封信皱眉，不止第一次地好奇影子人到底比他年长多少。他不可能老太多，他很确定，但威尔知道他至少比他大好几岁——比约翰被杀时的年纪大，至少。“有很多东西让人分心。”

“我学会了区分。”威尔回道，把信塞进他宿舍的通用邮箱里。他不知道邮局是怎么处理他的信的，但总是会附有回复，所以他从未想过要凑近点看看。

“你一定要明白，亲爱的；我不会妒忌你寻求你认为必要的任何纾解。你的健康和快乐对我而言是最重要的。”

“不。”

这就是威尔最后一次写的所有的东西。他太生气了，他太沮丧了，太他妈的 _累_ 了，没有心思再去变得诗情画意。如果影子人不理解威尔有多么爱他，需要他，每一晚都等待着一封信投进他的邮箱，那么他将永远不能。但威尔从来没有沾花惹草，即便浓厚的酒精在他的血管里流动，找任何一具温暖的躯体过夜的想法是一种可怕的诱惑，他也从来没有。

他最接近的一次是大四的活动周，当时一只脸颊粉红、笑容甜美的Omega把他逼到兄弟会的厨房的一角，紧紧地贴上来，埋在他脖子里悄声说着威尔闻起来有多棒，醉醺醺地隔着牛仔裤揉他的老二。威尔从来没有变红过，但那天晚上他离它相当近。

他不记得很多，但他在足球场上度过了那晚最黑的几个小时，独自和他的思想以及一瓶火球在一起。那是阿拉娜最后找到他的地方，威尔吐在了看台下，哀哀地呜咽，她抚着他的头发，告诉他在他昏过去之前他需要喝点水。

那一晚，威尔没有告诉她关于影子人的事情，但他仍想象如果是Alpha先找到他，可能会发生什么。威尔是否会带着脖子上的咬痕幸福地结合，知道结卡在他的狭口之间、利齿咬住他颈背的感觉，知道一根Alpha的阴茎贴着他自己的摩擦，炽热的双手滑下他后背的感觉。影子人会不会就在那时占有他，就在旷地的中央，让那些可能在看的人都见鬼去。

第二天早上，那个Omega在图书馆里找到了他，为他的行为道了歉。他现在在一个杂货店里工作，在巴尔的摩工作的期间，当威尔太累或者太分心而没法自己做饭时，他会去那里买点现成的吃的，而他仍然没法看到威尔却不脸红。

隔壁的房子和他自己的就像黑夜与白天一样不同。屋前的草坪上住着花园地精，门上挂着花环，下面在纱门后挂着一个写着“里面有快乐和光明！”的牌子。窗玻璃被亮蓝色包围着，门廊上挂着喂鸟器和风铃，摇椅看起来很老旧，饱经风霜。

威尔吞咽了一下，发出一种不舒服的声音，拿着烤盘下了车。他来到前门，拉开了纱门，屈起指节敲响了那扇被晒得发黄的门。他在房子旁边看见了一辆车，所以他知道有人在家。

片刻过后，门打开了，黛博拉穿着沾满面粉的罩衫、粉衬衫和牛仔裤出现了。当她看见他时，她的双眼一亮。“哦，威尔！”她活泼地宣布，后退了一步邀请他进去。威尔低下了头，走进屋，感觉对锃亮的硬木地板和被照得发亮的米白色墙板来说，他太脏了。“多棒的一个惊喜啊！”

“我，啊，想把这个还回来。”威尔说。空气闻起来像面包和饼干，威尔惊诧于在这样的小镇里，一个人可以有多他妈的 _老套。_ 每一个小镇都有一个拥有众多亲朋好友微笑照片的女人，空气闻起来是家的味道，所有东西看起来就像真的涂满了爱和欢乐吗？这让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“噢，非常感谢你，”她带着热情洋溢的微笑回答，把它从他手上拿走。她转过身，往厨房走去，威尔紧随其后，知道他没有被打发。“我希望你已经安顿好了。我们很想在周一的联谊会上看见你。”

威尔吞咽了一下，克制住指出他明确表示过他不会参加的冲动。“我很确定那一定很有趣，”他礼貌地回答。在他身后，她的影子从门里爬进来，她的眼睛盯着墙上的画，手指轻轻地触摸着楼梯上齐腰高的黄色条纹。“我尽力参加下一个。”

“我必须坚持，”黛博拉说。她把盘子放在厨台上，旁边是一个好像装着蛋糕糊的大碗，然后转过来朝他调皮地眨眨眼。“我知道你住在哪儿！”

威尔不自在地笑了笑，透过鼻腔叹息。他再一次环视四周，她变得沉默，显然满足于让他自得其乐。“你有一个可爱的家。”他说。

“我自己装饰的，”黛博拉说，带着一副当他们实际上雇了一些人跑腿，站在那儿指指点点、发号施令，而不是自己动手做任何装饰活的时候就会用上的神情。“等你房子修好了，我必须帮助你。那栋可怜的房子急需一些亲切的关怀。”

威尔点点头，心不在焉地同意了。她转过身，用一种严厉的眼神盯着他；当她的孩子在得到赞美后，正要向她乞求帮助时，一位母亲所使用的那种。“我听说你和以利亚聊过天。”她说，威尔眨眨眼。在这个镇子上消息传播得太快了。

“我碰到了他，对，”威尔回答，“和他的女儿，以及孙子。”

“啊，是的，一个令人愉快的家庭，”黛博拉说。她的眼睛泄露了一丝评判的意味，当人们想起诸如婚前或结合前性行为和非婚生子女，但他们太过善良而不愿去嫌弃一个完全基于“糟糕的决定”的家庭时，他们就会露出这种神情。“他是这么个温柔的男孩。我很高兴在整个……丑事之后，他能够找到一些光明。”

威尔点头，想起躺在他车子的后座上的约翰的卷宗。“我得感谢他的帮助，”他说，她挑起一边眉毛。“我告诉过他我在调查约翰的谋杀案，然后他把案件卷宗带到了我家。”

她向他眨眨眼，脑袋歪向一边。“是吗？”她安静地说。

威尔朝她蹙眉。“我认为是他。”他回答。

“唔，我不会那么确定，”她说道，耸了耸肩，注意力转回蛋糕糊。威尔无法想象为什么她要同时做饼干、面包和蛋糕。可能有个威尔并不知道或在乎的糕点义卖或聚餐正在进行。“自从那件事发生之后，他几乎从没提过那个男孩。我想不出来他会有兴趣挖出这些陈年旧痛。”

威尔皱眉。“他是唯一一个知道我要调查这件事的人。”他说。

不过话又说回来，消息在这个镇子上次传得很快。也许是莫莉找到了，并拿给了威尔。威尔不觉得现在还有很多人不知道他住在哪儿。

他抿紧嘴唇，一手摸着后颈，移开了视线。他瞥见她坐在隔壁的客厅里，眼睛盯着壁炉。“总之，”威尔开口。“我得走了。再次谢谢你的酥饼。很好吃。”

“随时再来！”黛博拉回道，威尔点点头，迎头朝前门走去。

他在门槛那里顿住了。“黛博拉？”他问道，听到她哼了一声作为回答。“我想你应该没有割草机可以借给我吧？”

“后院里。”黛博拉喊道，威尔点头。他离开房子，她跟上了他，他绕过房子转到后面，瞥见割草机搁在一堆劈开的木柴旁边。它盖着防水布，他抓住把手，把它拖向他的车。等他把后座放倒，把机器搬进后备箱里时，他的肩膀在朝他尖叫，他感到精疲力尽，但决定尽快摆脱这个墨守成规的阀空间。

他驶回了他的屋子，卸下了割草机，当温斯顿和埃迪冲向他，好奇地嗅闻着时微笑起来。他把它推到房子后面，心知他的肩膀丝毫不在能马上割草的状态下。

他倒在草地上，抚摸着温斯顿的皮毛，身带斑纹的狗狗在他身边蜷缩起来，在安顿下来前打了个大大的呵欠，满足于和威尔一起晒太阳。威尔叹了口气，蜷起脚趾，因鞋带背后的荨麻带来的刺痛蹙了蹙眉。他应该试着找点羊蹄叶或者芦荟来解决，但这需要站起来回到镇子上，或者森林里，而此刻他并没有那样的精力。

他可以听到屋内钻头、大锤和男人们互相吆喝的声音。他思索着他们能否闻到昨夜有另一个Alpha出现在威尔的房子里。他们能否以一种威尔不会的方式辨认出影子人的气味。

“影子人，你会告诉我一些关于你自己的事情么？”

“有任何事情是你特别想知道的吗？”

“我不知道。任何东西。一切。”

每年夏天威尔会回到他舅舅那里，很高兴在大三和大四之间的暑假，克里斯在足球赛季间找到了点休息时间，也回家了。他舅舅把他们带去了河边钓鱼，捉到的东西变成了烧烤。 威尔一直都比他的亲戚更擅长钓鱼，足够耐心和冷静到可以捉起他想捕到的任何东西。克里斯只是跟过来喝酒和追忆往昔。

威尔很怕他在州外的时候影子人不会给他写信，但那些信从未间断。他总是知道去哪里找到威尔。

“我有如此之多的事情想同你分享。此时此刻，我正在花费很多的时间来谱一首新曲。”

“你会什么乐器？”

“颇会一些。这一首是为羽管键琴作的。不过，我正为无法想出结尾而困扰。”

“曲子是关于什么的？”

“关于你，我亲爱的。有一天，我会为你演奏它。”

“我很愿意听。”

“你会的，我的幻想家，在将来的一天。我保证。”

“我等不及了。“

“好啦，说吧。”

威尔从书里抬起眼，看见阿拉娜站在他面前，手里拿着两杯咖啡，他惊讶地眨眨眼。她递给威尔一杯，像是一场贿赂，而他接下了，凑近嗅了嗅。黑咖啡，超级苦，正是他喜欢的。她总是吐槽他对食物的选择，但仍然一定会给他带他喜欢的东西。

“说什么？”他问。

阿拉娜翻了一个白眼。她总是很漂亮，但今天她看上去尤其容光焕发。威尔把这归结为她的学位论文被接受了。她花了好几个小时来赞美她的导师，以至于威尔很高兴再也不用听见“异常Omega心理学*1”这个词并对此感到心满意足。

“我知道有那么个人，”她说。威尔蹙起眉，低下头，把咖啡放到一边，他的胃拧成一团。“别这样，威尔！你从来不约会，你甚至都不会对从你面前经过的任何女人或Omega眨一下眼睛。我想知道。”

“什么都没有，”威尔回道，“我只是……不像那样看人。”

这仿佛是在将一个水洼和波光粼粼的汪洋大海相比。威尔从来没有看向某人，感到与他的双眼爱抚过影子人的信时相同的无可救药的渴望悸动。

她歪着脑袋，然后凑近了一点。“是我不应该知道的人吗？”她问道。“一个教授？”

他脸色发白。“什么？不是。”

“那么，老家的某个人？”

他摇了摇头。“别管这件事，阿拉娜。”他紧绷地说。

她生气地哼了一声。“至少告诉我是个男生还是女生。”她说。

威尔再次摇了摇头，双眼固执地盯着面前的纸张。“我不会告诉你任何东西的。”他说。

“你知道的，威尔，这种程度的压抑是不健康的。”

“我没有压抑，”威尔低吼道，向她呲出牙齿。“我只是不觉得我的私生活和任何人有关。”

“我是你的朋友。”阿拉娜轻声说，但语气尖锐。威尔瑟缩了一下，咽下了唇上她失望的利刃。

“而作为我的朋友，我在请你别管这件事。”

她叹了口气，因她的审问没有按计划进行而垂头丧气。她打开咖啡盖，心不在焉地往上面吹气，将印度茶和糖的气味吹向了威尔。他皱起了鼻子——她一向热爱甜食，堪比威尔遇见的任何Omega。“好吧，如果没有什么人……”她开口了，威尔绷紧了肩膀。“那么你就没理由拒绝我了。”

威尔抬起眼，皱着眉。

“我想让你见见一个人，”她微笑着说，“他的名字是亚当。他超 _可爱_ ，社会学专业，Omega，喜欢狗……”

“阿拉娜，”威尔低吼，警告她，“别。”

“得了吧！“ 她说，带着玩笑的恼意。“如果没有其他人——”

“我只和你说一次， _现在，_ 别管这件事。”威尔厉声道，“我没兴趣去相亲，或 _任何_ 约会，就此而言。我不想见Omega，或者女人，或者任何人。我只想通过这该死的期末考试，因为我感觉我的头在流血，如果我这门课没及格，我就要重修，但我没有钱这么做，而我至少需要一个A来保证我的奖学金，所以我在要求你 _停下。”_

尽管女人不会对一个Alpha的“声音”做出回应，威尔希望那时他拥有一个，哪怕只是为了让对方明白他的意思。即使它不会影响她，她也能听到。

她看了他很久，很久。要么震惊于他的爆发，要么在为把他惹得这么生气而感到不安。最终，她叹了口气，点了点头。“好吧，”她说，“没有约会。我保证。”

“谢谢。”威尔低声道，如释重负。

“我只是担心你，威尔，”一阵沉默，当威尔以为谈话已经结束时，她说道，“我们是群居动物。有一个丰满的社会群体很重要，而且我觉得每天晚上有人陪你回家会让你开心起来。”

“无意冒犯，但你不知道什么能让我开心。”威尔说。现在，他后悔对她那么苛刻，尽管当时他觉得把自己的观点讲清楚是世界上最重要的事。

她抿紧了嘴唇，站了起来。“你是对的，”她说。“我只是你最好的朋友，在攻读心理学博士学位。我知道什么？”

在那之后她几乎一个星期没有和他讲话。朋友间的争吵，威尔明白，但她不在严重地刺痛了他。如果有任何女人能让他开心，威尔知道，那一定会是她。但很久之前他就学会了接受这个事实：他的心里容不下任何其他人。它的空间已经完全而完整地，被影子人占尽了。

他从来没有机会做一个正常的、已结合的Alpha。即使他找到了另一个同性恋Alpha，甜蜜而善良，带着一种他极度渴求的原始，他们都无法与影子人优美的言辞相比，无法与每当他收到一封新的信时，他的灵魂为之雀跃的交流相比。他无法想象带着如此之多的喜悦和期盼回到有某个人的家中。

威尔醒了，他睁开眼，舌头舔过双唇以湿润他干燥的嘴。他仍然在他的后院里，太阳已经西沉。温斯顿和埃迪蜷缩在他身边，她坐在他对面，心不在焉地揪着他脚边的杂草。

他叹了口气，一只手搓过脸。

“格雷厄姆先生？”

是哈里森。“嗯？”威尔喊道，另一只Alpha绕到了他的屋后。温斯顿抬起头，摇着尾巴，欢迎地轻轻汪了一声。

哈里森摘下头顶的棒球帽，擦去眉毛上的汗水。“我们把大部分墙体都清除了，主卧的板墙应该明天就能搞定。总而言之，我敢说到这周末我们就不会打扰你了。”

威尔微笑，点了点头。“挺好的。”他回道。开始正经搬进去对他来说是件好事。

“明天见。”哈里森说，照原路离开了。威尔听着他的伙计装好卡车，开车离开，然后他叹了口气。

她对上了他的双眼。“你上次什么时候吃的？”她问。

威尔耸耸肩。“我想是酒。”他回道。

她不满道。“你应该吃饭。”

“我会的。”他说。

她久久地凝视着他。“你有心事。”

威尔颔首，抿住嘴唇。“在马里兰已知的案子里，开膛手九天内解决了他的第一批受害者，”他说。她的脑袋歪向一边。“安纳波利斯，埃塞克斯，和巴尔的摩。他十八个月没有再杀人。然后又在同样的天数里杀了三个。全在巴尔的摩。”

她点点头。“我知道。”

“第六个死者之后十一个月，出现了第七个。两天后，第八个死在了他的车间里。他们挂在钉板上的每一件工具都被反过来用在他身上。就像之前的屠杀一样，器官被摘除了。”

他就像幻灯片一样回忆起这些案子。没有人可以抓到的凶手。现在他知道这是影子人，他情不自禁地带着几分喜爱之情看着这些谋杀。每一次杀戮，都是另一片将威尔引至最终展厅的拼图。

“你想说什么？”

威尔微笑。“他总是取走一个内脏。比如那个明尼苏达的女孩。比如约翰。器官切除和腹部的残缺意味着开膛手是个有解剖学或外科背景的人。是一种……独特的残忍。”

一种并非诞生于愤怒或恶意的残忍。单纯是实现一个目标的必要条件。

她沉吟着，双眼紧盯着他的脸。

“一个名叫米瑞安·拉斯的FBI实习生失踪时正在调查所有已知受害者的私人医疗记录。她被认为是开膛手的第九个。”

“但不是最后一个？”

“可能不是，”威尔说，摇着头，他的手伸向温斯顿的侧腹，漫不经心地抚摸着他厚实的皮毛。“像这样的人不会停止杀戮。他在逐步升级，冷却时期间隔变短，这还只是我们知道的案子。”

“都在巴尔的摩？”

“如果影子人当时和我一起在路易斯安那，那里可能也会有符合描述的案子。他呆在他觉得舒服的地方，他是本地人的地方。”

“所以……”她声音渐低，蹙着眉。然后，她的脸庞因理解而舒展，被赋予了对威尔思想的独特洞察力。

他叹了口气。“我必须回去，”他说。“我需要那些案件卷宗，我需要更深地研究它们。杰克不会让我直接拿到手的。”

她微笑，悲伤而温柔。“你觉得你能从这种生活中解脱出来吗？”她问道。

“他告诉我我必须回到我的起点，”威尔回答，他的眼睛看向万里无云的天空。空气越来越冷，太阳在树顶安顿，准备为夜晚睡下，天空变成了橙粉色。“嗯，我回来了。但这里不是我的归属。我属于他所在的地方。如果那是巴尔的摩，那就是我必须去的地方。”

“他也许不在那里，”她辩驳道，给予他每当他过快地得出结论时，都会紧抓不放的魔鬼的拥护者的观点。“他在这里。你知道他在这里。”

“他会回去的，”威尔说，“无论我去哪里，他都会跟着我。我们是……相连的。即便我们想分开，也没有选择。”

他垂下眼，看向树木、栅门和后面坐落着信箱的荨麻丛。“我今晚会写信给他，”他说。“我会告诉他我要回家了。不管怎么样，大学想让我讲家庭歼灭者。这是我能找到的最好的借口。”

“你得需要一个人看着房子，”她回道，“还有照顾狗。”

威尔点头。“我想我知道谁会。”

威尔停在当地警察局前——位于市郊的一幢平凡无奇的建筑，周围环绕着那些不太现代、资金也不太充足的老式维多利亚车站。他下了车，腋下夹着约翰的案件卷宗，迎头走进了警局，而她紧跟着他，一个笼在他肩头的沉默阴影。

当他走近时，一个女人抬起了头。她坐在第一张桌子前，他走向了她，因为也没别的什么了。她给了他一个足够热情的微笑，但她的眼尾带着一丝不耐烦。威尔对这种感受相当熟悉——每当他在处理一个案子时，任何跑出来打扰他的人都像是对他的人身侮辱。

“嗨。早上好，”威尔说，把档案递给了她，“这个被留在了我的邮箱里。我想你可能知道是谁借走了？”

她挑起一边眉毛，接过了文件夹。她很年轻，穿着制服，她的名牌写着“琼斯”，她黑色的头发被紧紧地扎成马尾。她的发胶刺痛了威尔的鼻子。

她从卷宗上抬起眼。“马丁的案子？”她说。

威尔颔首。“我是那幢房子的新住户，”他告诉她。她朝他眨眨眼，她眉头皱得更紧了，使她前额上的皱纹变得锐利而明显。“我不知道是不是有人想让我知道那栋房子的历史，或者别的什么，但我觉得我应该归还它，并试着找出是谁想把它给我。”

“我会查查记录，”她说。“在这儿等着。”

威尔点点头，在她桌子另一侧找了个位置坐下。主要区域总共有六个岗位，背后有两间办公室，门关着，但百叶窗是打开的。其中一间办公室里坐着一个男人——年纪比较大，可能是管事的。正当他注意到那的时候，她站了起来，朝后面的办公室走去，她的眼睛越过肩膀看来，仿佛她在确认威尔不会逃跑。

她走到他身边，双臂交叉环在胸前，和威尔一样环视着房间。“你觉得是谁拿的？”她问。

威尔含糊地哼了一声，一只手抹了抹嘴，在椅子上坐得更舒服些。他的头感到紧绷，好像一场脱水引起的头痛。来这里之前他应该吃点东西的。

办公室里的男人站了起来，琼斯拿着文件走了回来，他跟在身后。他穿着局长的制服，是一个Alpha。威尔可以从他身上旧咖啡和墨水的味道里闻出来。

当Alpha接近他时他站起了身。“早安，”他招呼道，他的口音温和而带着乡野的气息，那种出自宾夕法尼亚的乡村口音。威尔和他握了手。女人在她的桌子后面坐下，威尔看到她调出了一个记录日志的页面，输入“马丁，约翰”的名字。

“早上好，”威尔回道。“抱歉麻烦你。”

“你是新来的，对吧？搬进马丁的房子的那个？”

“对，警长。”威尔回答。

“然后你说这个档案出现在你门前？没有人把它带给你？”

威尔摇了摇头。“没有，”他说。“我回到家，在我的邮箱里发现了它。想不出是谁放在那儿的。这就是为什么我要来这里。”

Alpha点点头，抿住嘴唇。“差不多有十年没有人碰过那个档案了。”他说，过于客气。

威尔咬住他的下唇，挪开了视线。这个警察局相对空旷，除了他自己，警长和坐在桌前的琼斯。咖啡机旁的角落里还有另一个人，但他似乎对他们的存在丝毫不感兴趣。

“你知道可能是谁想给我吗？”他问。

他得到了一个摇头作为回答，琼斯的电脑弹出了结果，她抬起眼。“长官，”她说。“这个没有被登记借走。”

局长听到这句话，皱起眉。

威尔叹了口气。他也料到了。“你们把过往悬案都存放在哪儿？”他问。

“恐怕这是机密。”

“我需要一份所有可能接触到它的人的名单。”

局长朝他眨了眨眼，缓缓地打量了他一下。“而我为什么要把它给你呢？”

“不管是谁拿走了档案，他想让我看到它。要么他们想让我知道房子里发生过什么，要么这是一些小孩儿的恶作剧。不论如何，你难道不想知道是谁溜进来，把你的悬案交给他们觉得合适的人吗？”

“我们可以自己处理。”警长有些冷淡地说。

威尔克制住低吼的冲动。“听着，”他说，向前迈了一步，压低了嗓音。“我为FBI工作。你可以给我的上司打电话。我正在调查一系列连环谋杀案，我有理由相信约翰的是我的杀人犯最早的案子之一。无论是谁借走了档案，他都有可能知道更多信息。我需要知道他是谁。”

另一个Alpha眨了眨眼，低头看向卷宗。“那，你还需要这个吗？”他问。

威尔摇了摇头。“不用，”他回答。“我知道这个案子。”

“怎么会？”

“我是发现尸体的那个人。”

他能感觉到两个警探之间的紧张气氛在加剧，他转了转肩膀，为受伤的那边开始抽痛而蹙眉。局长的眼睛里闪烁着红光，他又打量了威尔一眼，显然在思索威尔对这个案子的兴趣是否超出了对信息的凑巧需要。

最终，他叹了口气。“我可以给你那个名单。”

威尔颔首，放松了他的脖子。“谢谢，”他说，尽力让它听起来没有那么沮丧，因为他通过坦白自己的工作才达到这一点。他理解这样的小镇——人们之间联系紧密，随时准备维护对方到最后一刻。没有人愿意去想是他们其中一个人杀了约翰，但把它怪罪于某些无名的，外来的邪恶？容易多了。“多久你能拿到名单？”

“几分钟。”警长回答。

威尔点头，坐了回去。“我会等着。”

局长和琼斯交换了一个眼神，Alpha点了点头。“搞定它。”他说，回到了办公室。

她看向他，然后是她的电脑，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。她太年轻了，不能一眼就认出威尔，也不可能在案发的时候是活着的，但这样的小镇会把这样的悲剧记上好几个世纪。

“你真的觉得凶手这些年来一直在杀人吗？”当名单完成，在她的办公桌旁打印出来时，她低语道。

威尔点头，从她手上拿走名单。他短暂地扫了一眼，没有认出任何名字。“还有谁可能了解这个案子？”他问，“或者想要看看陈年悬案？出于学术原因，或者其他的什么理由？”

“我们这里这样的家伙不多，”她叹了口气，回道。威尔站起身，她紧跟上来。“我们的统计数据不高，即便是那样残暴的谋杀。”

威尔颔首，叹息道。“好吧，如果你想到任何人，请让我知道。”他说，递给她他为数不多随身携带的名片中的一张，背面潦草地写着他的新号码。她接了过去，把它放在键盘旁边，点了点头。

“影子人，我又做了一个噩梦。”

“有关你的朋友？”

“不。这个是关于你的。”

“发生了什么，亲爱的？”

“我梦到你在一个玻璃笼子里。没有办法出来，而我站在另一侧。我试图靠近你，但我在玻璃上找不到任何毛病。我感到好像我身后是一片无垠的虚无，而你是我能看见的一切。我很害怕转身背对着你。”

“你为什么害怕？”

“我不知道。这意味着什么？”

“你将我看作了某种无法企及的东西，某种你竭尽所能也无法触碰的东西。而在你身后，世界将你自我身边拉离。我们的梦境揭露了我们最深邃、最黑暗的思想，我的幻想家。也许你在恐惧遗忘我。”

“我觉得我永远都做不到。”

“我知道，我亲爱的。正如我永远不会忘记你。我知道曾有些时候我无法写信给你，无法看见你。那些时日阴魂不散，仿佛我总是会错失的机会。远离你的每时每刻都像一生那般漫长难捱。”

“没必要这样的。”

“很快，威尔。你几乎准备好了。我也是。我为我们准备的地方很快就要完成了。”

“我甚至都不知道你长什么样。你的声音听起来是什么样。我很怕我可能已经见过你了，却一无所知。”

“有些东西不过是本能，我的幻想家。你一定要耐心，并相信你内心的声音。当时机恰当时，你会找到我的。”

“威尔？”

“阿拉娜，”威尔喃喃自语，因听见她的声音而莞尔。她总是让他安心，即使在她生气或伤心的时候。“你怎么样？”

“很好。超级好。你最近如何？”她温暖地回答，“房子怎么样了？”

“他们遇到一点小麻烦。要花的时间比我预期的长。”他撒了谎。威尔在年轻的时候从来没有撒谎的癖好，但自从为FBI工作以后，它们感觉就像一套衣服穿在他的皮肤上一样自然。真是讽刺，他想，考虑到这个职业。他讨厌过去几年里他被迫筑起的道道高墙，思索着它们是否促成了他的火焰几乎燃烧殆尽的事实。

“那真遗憾，”她说，相信了威尔，因为她没有理由不去相信。“但你都还好吧？”

“我挺好的。实际上，我马上要去巴尔的摩待几天，参加一场客座讲座。我希望能碰见你。”

她顿住了，当她再次开口时，她的声音里充满了喜悦，“当然！你可以和我住在一起，如果你想的话。”

“我不想添麻烦，”威尔微笑着回答。他外出的时候，黛博拉在他廊上留下了一盘饼干。它们是白巧克力蔓越莓小曲奇，尝起来很甜，相当好吃。在对卡路里的迫切需求下，他已经吃完一半了。“我会住在酒店里。”

毕竟，如果影子人又写信给他，在阿拉娜的房子里他没法儿解释他是怎么收到信的，而且他没有把它们藏起来的精力。他坐在铺着油布的桌子旁，面前摆着一盘饼干，旁边是影子人早上写来的信。

“你什么时候进城？”

“我明天晚上开车过来，”威尔回答，“我会在城里呆上几天。”

“我周五有一场晚宴，不过其他任何时候我都是空的。”她说。

“没有课？”他问道，皱起眉。

“那些不算，”她说，“而且我可以安排一个代课老师。如果我能的话，一秒种的威尔时间我都不想错过。”

他莞尔，情不自禁。在他的一生中，他从未有过如此忠诚而坚定的朋友，除了影子人。“我会见到玛格吗？”他问，语带戏谑。

她笑了，那是一种舒缓人心而温暖的声音。“你真可怕。”她说。

“所以，那就是‘会’了。”他道。

“别说了，”她说，如果威尔正站在他面前，他知道他的胳膊会因为他的取笑而挨上打趣的一巴掌。“好吧，我等不及要见你了。我知道你没有离开很久，但我想你想得要命。”

“我也很想你，”他说，声音变低。他的手指在信件边缘蜷曲，他思索着人们怎么可能渴望如此截然不同的东西：影子人，在他的暗所；阿拉娜，呼唤他奔向光明。“等我订到房间之后我会告诉你的，然后我们就把事情安排好。”

“听起来不错。注意安全。”她说，并以深情的告别结束了通话。

威尔放下他的手机，她出现在餐桌的另一端，她的眼睛落在饼干上。她抿紧唇瓣，向前坐着，漫不经心地拨弄着围巾的边缘。“你在想什么？”她问。

“我需要告诉影子人我会去巴尔的摩，”威尔回答。“在我走之前，我想再见他一面，但我知道他不会来。”

他的眼睛落在信上。影子人告诉过他他不会再来找威尔，除非威尔得知真相。他理解这种想法——当一方当事人不知道对方压根不同意时，那就是同意——但他仍感到空虚和渴痛，企盼着影子人会更多地触碰他，更多地亲吻他，在他的床上度过数个小时，将属于他的地方抓入威尔胸膛。

“你是他的弱点，”她告诉他。“如果你要他来，他会来的。”

“我不会把他置于那种境地。”

“你对他太忠诚了，他不配，”她尖刻地说，“他一直在发号施令，哄诱你，塑造你，把你变成他想要的样子。你的行为和你的自由意志一直都是他的玩物。为什么你还要继续玩下去？”

威尔蹙眉，咬住他的下唇。“你觉得我有自由意志吗？”他问她。“我只想要和他在一起，这算不算？”

“这是斯德哥尔摩综合征*2。”

“这只是在跟随我的天性，”威尔回答。“找寻我的伴侣，找寻我的家。动物永远在这么做。你觉得狼会因为森林的边界而憎恨它的出生之地，或者鸟会因为风的限制而憎恨它吗？它们没有被困住。它们自由地生活在他们知道的地方，而他是我所知的全部。我只想要他。”

“你有过一个自由生活的机会，”她低声说。“你仍然有那个机会。”

“的确，”威尔回道，“而我仍旧选择跟随他。”他对上她的眼睛，将头歪向一边。“你在变淡。”

她莞尔。“很快我就会被一道影子替代，”她说，“你的思想被他吞噬殆尽。他为了自己的乐趣让你神魂颠倒。”

“人们可能会说，你现在这么戒备只是出于自我保护意识。”

“如果真是那样，那是因为你的一部分仍然希望我在这儿，”她冷静地回答，扬起一边眉毛。“我是他无法触及、无法控制的东西。一旦你失去了我，除了他把你变成的东西外，就什么都不剩了。”

“你不想休息吗？”威尔问，摇着他的头。“我想休息了。我很累。”

她沉默了很久，然后叹了口气。“你需要找一个人在你离开的时候照顾温斯顿和埃迪。”

他点头，站起身。“你是对的。”他说。他拿起他的钥匙和手机，闷头走回了他的车。

威尔驱车驶向镇上唯一一所公立学校——有着这么小的人口，人们没有对送孩子去哪里上学挑三拣四的奢侈，除非他们想开车去镇外，而在这样的地方大多数人往往不会这么做。

他立刻看到了莫莉和以利亚。他下了车，他们的混血哈士奇在他接近时认出了他，大声吠叫起来，疯狂摇着尾巴闻威尔的鞋子。

“威尔，”以利亚招呼道，他金蓝色的眼睛热情地闪烁着。“你怎么样？”

“很好，”威尔回答，避开莫莉锐利的目光。“如果可以的话，我想和你聊聊，私底下。”

“当然。”以利亚说，相信了他，因为他没有理由不去相信。对威尔而言，有这么多人轻易地接受了某人有一个更好的天性，而他们伸出的最好的那只脚是他们唯一一只脚*3是如此陌生而诡异。

他们走回威尔的车前，威尔转过身，叹了口气，一只手梳过头发。“我看了约翰的案件卷宗，”他说。以利亚的眼睛变暗，陈旧的悲伤浮上水面，他点了点头。“我准备回巴尔的摩，把他的案子加到一个连环杀手已知案件的名单上，我相信他要对约翰的死负责。”

Omega向他眨眨眼，眼睛睁大了。“你觉得还有更多？”

“我很确定。”威尔说。

他点头。“这和我有什么关系吗？”

威尔抿紧嘴唇，叹息道。“我知道我没权利这么问，尤其是向你，”他开口道，“但我希望你能够在我离开的时候照看一下我的狗。我不知道我要走多久，它们很乖，很容易照顾，但我想确保有一个我信任的人在看着它们，保证它们都吃饱了。”

以利亚看了他很久，很久。“我可以帮忙，”他最终说道，“但我想请你把它们带到我家里来。我不……我没办法回到那个地方。”

那更好了。“非常感谢，”威尔说，一只手短暂地放在了以利亚的肩上。他没有错过以利亚的眼睛如何变暗，和一小股震颤如何穿过他的脊椎。这是一只Omega对一只Alpha的接触的自然反应，但仍然让他吃惊。他立刻抽回了手，手指蜷起。“我可以明天早上把它们送来吗？”

“当然，”以利亚说。然后他听到莫莉在喊他们俩，给了威尔一个苍白的淡笑。“我住在警察局附近，在枫叶街和第三街的路口。我们有一个红色的邮箱。不会错过的。”

“谢谢你，”威尔再次点了点头，说道。“我大概十点到。”

“那到时候见。”以利亚说，回到了他的家庭身边。察觉到莫莉锐利的深色眼睛落在他身上，威尔绷紧了身体，他叹了口气，钻进了车里。他猜想一个孩子对于一个单身Alpha如此亲密地和她的母亲说话感到警惕是正常的，但他希望如果他真的找出了是谁杀了约翰，他可以给她的大脑带来一些安宁。

当然，他不会告诉她名字的。他会编造一些谎言——影子人已经因其他案子被捕了或者意外死亡，或者差不多的东西。让一切终止，却不会泄露整件事情的东西。

当他驶离学校的时候，她坐在副驾驶座上，对着引擎的嗡嗡声叹息。“谎言和秘密像鸟雀一样聚在一起。”她告诉他。

“数量多就安全。”

“你觉得安全吗？”她问。

威尔莞尔，模糊而温柔。“你觉得安全吗？”他问她。“当尸体越堆越高的时候，当你的父亲开始失去耐心，屠杀之间的间隔越来越短的时候，当火车上你坐在一个女孩儿旁边，把她定为你的下一个目标的时候？这样让你觉得安全吗？”

“你不知道我的感受，”她尖锐地说，“你不知道清楚如果你让一只怪兽失望了，它的利爪任何时候都有可能转向你是什么感受。”

威尔哼笑一声，翻了翻眼睛。“我不知道吗？”

“这不一样，”她说。“你不是猎物。”

“一切对杀手而言都是猎物，”他回道。“花豹攻击鳄鱼，就像同一只鳄鱼捕杀水牛一样容易，就像一只水牛和一头羚羊打斗并获胜一样容易。即便如此，花豹也必须屈服于人类的统治。生命的循环，诸如此类。”

“循环从不结束，”她喃喃自语。“这个却会。”

“而我们必须决定，当它结束时，我们处在掠食者和猎物的分界线的哪一侧。我选择不成为一个受害者。我不认为你能说同样的话。”

她恼火地哼了一声，双臂环抱在胸前，在车里离开了他，在眨眼之间消失。他翻了个白眼。“随你怎么生气，”他对空荡的空气说，“你知道我是对的。”

那一晚，威尔打包好一袋狗粮，狗窝，温斯顿和埃迪最喜欢的磨牙玩具，把它们放进他的后备箱，还有一个行李箱，里面装满了衣服、他的笔记本和一摞影子人的信，最新的那几封已经加进去了。

他写了一封新的信，在上床睡觉前把它投进了信箱里。

“影子人，

我要回家了，回巴尔的摩。我会找到你。我希望你向我保证当我做到时，你不会拒绝我。不是在一切之后。我从未要求过你什么，但我要求这个：

如果你爱我，哪怕只是我有多爱你的一小部分，你也不会试着蒙骗我。你不会在黑暗中远远躲起。如果你这么做了，我将永远不会原谅你。

我来了。无论准备好与否。”

他的睡眠断断续续，他的身体紧绷，准备好听见任何门的嘎吱声，任何卧室外的脚步声，任何屋外树叶或杂草的沙沙声。什么都没来，当黎明破晓，鸟儿开始歌唱时，威尔清醒无比。

他咽下了颈后皮肤焦虑、恼火的蠕动，缓缓走出屋子。他希望他没有睡过头——昨晚他表现得很勇敢，无所顾忌，喝威士忌喝得酩酊大醉，决心十足，充满信心。但在晚上没有人看着你的时候变勇敢很容易。现在，太阳感觉起来太过炫目而明亮，他所有的秘密和脏污暴露无遗。

一抹白光映入他的眼帘，他深吸了一口气，看到驾驶座一侧的雨刮里塞着一张纸。他奔向它，展开它，看见影子人暗色的字迹为信纸上了色：

“只需获得一点点自由，火焰将多么轻易地重新咆哮。我已经为你准备好了，我亲爱的。我为你再次落入我怀的那一刻深深渴痛，我发誓一旦我们相聚，我们将永远不会分离。

狩猎愉快。”

喜悦在他胸膛中炸开，尖锐而剧烈，足以伤人。他的脸展露出粲然一笑，喉咙中鼓起一阵笑声。他如释重负，欣喜若狂，以至于有那么一会儿他几乎站不起来，倚靠在车的一侧，他颤抖的手紧紧攥住信纸。

他 _准备好了。_ 他们都 _准备好了。_ 威尔觉得一生中他从未如此兴奋过。

他必须要等到哈里森过来，等到十点钟声敲响，他才可以把他的狗狗放下。他精力充沛，无法入睡，已经收拾好了行李，所以他做了他唯一能想到的一件事。

他修剪了草坪。

这么做弄痛了他的肩膀，但他如此愉快，因期待而气喘不已，那疼痛实际上帮助他集中注意力，让他的眼睛保持锐利，阻止他的心脏每跳一下都试图蹦出他的胸口。他花了几个小时，当他做完的时候，哈里森和他的人已经再次在房子里了，威尔大汗淋漓，浑身都沾着草渍和花粉，但都搞定了，等他把割草机推回到房子旁边，盖上油布的时候，院子看起来要容易打理得多，也更能见人了。

他进了屋，在楼梯脚找到了哈里森，清了清嗓子，引起男人的注意。

“仗打得怎么样？”他问，他太激动了，无法表现得像平时那样平静而冷淡。他很确定他的气味闻起来充满了欢喜。

哈里森向他微笑。“稳步推进。”他说。

“很好，”威尔点头回道。“我要离开镇子几天。我现在就要走了。把钥匙放在邮箱里，或者任何你需要的地方就行。我大概这周末回来，即使没有，完工后给我打个电话，剩下的钱我会寄给你一张支票。”

“行啊，”哈里森热诚地点头说道。他和威尔握了手，威尔再次微笑，朝着他的狗狗吹了声口哨，走回车子。“一路平安，格雷厄姆先生！”

威尔让狗狗们钻进后座，开车驶向以利亚的房子。他很容易就找到了，在停车道出口前停了车。前院里安装了洒水器，挂了几串风铃，威尔怀疑这是业主协会或者其他什么的一部分，因为所有人好像都有风铃，他停好了车，以利亚带着欢迎的微笑从前门出来。

威尔把他的狗狗们放出来，它们快速冲向以利亚，闻着他的手，尾巴甩来甩去，一如既往地友好。“再次为这个谢谢你，”他说。“这对我来说意味着很多。”

“找出做这件事的人。”以利亚点头回道。

“我保证，”威尔低声道，因满怀期待而激动得几乎说不出话来。“我会的。”

伊利亚点头，威尔回到他的车里。他一个急转弯，朝海湾对面的收费公路驶去，他从来没有像现在这么高兴地看见海湾，或者从树林中延伸至郊区和城市的树木，或者看见巴尔的摩的天际线在傍午的阳光里升起、向他致意，就像黄金之城闪闪发光的承诺。

他住进了离大学几个街区远的一家凯悦酒店，把他的包搬进了房间。首先，他洗了个澡。他闻起来像是森林和草地，他想把那个充满微笑的人们和像蜂窝一样传播的流言蜚语的小镇从他身上洗掉。

当他从浴室里出来时，他的手机在响。不是阿拉娜，他皱起了眉。“喂？”

“威尔。”

是杰克。威尔叹了口气。“你怎么拿到这个号码的？”

“你在开玩笑吗？自从你离开之后我就在追踪你的信用卡。一当我找到了，就不难查出你登记用的号码。”

威尔朝着电话低吼。“你为什么要追踪我？”他质问道。“这肯定违反了一些人权法。”

“我总是掌握我的人的行踪。”杰克生硬地回答。

“我不是你的人，”威尔说。“我从来都不是。”

杰克怒道。“当然。而我发现这周你会来当客座教授。家庭歼灭者，比你为我做的工作有趣多了？”

“我已经不再做我为你做的工作了，”威尔说。“我把它丢下了。”

“你没有跑很远，”杰克低声说，“你现在已经尝到血腥味儿了，威尔。你不能阻止你自己，是吗？”

威尔没有回答。他打算挂掉电话，换掉手机，但太麻烦了，完全不值得。他可以直接拉黑杰克的号码。

“所以，”杰克继续道，沾沾自喜，让威尔几乎把牙齿磨碎了。“是什么让你回了巴尔的摩？”

“这是私事，”威尔尖锐地回答。“而我不欠你这个回答。”

“我们这里需要你，威尔，”杰克说。“你已经休息过了，我给了你空间。但我这里需要你，你可以扭转乾坤。难道你不想有所作为吗？”

“再见，杰克。”威尔呲牙低吼，挂掉了电话，把它扔到床上。他叹了一口气，两只手梳过湿透的头发。

他应该更清楚地认识到，他不可能回到巴尔的摩而不引起注意。杰克的眼睛无处不在。这比小镇八卦糟糕多了。

但他必须要回来。影子人在这里，威尔很确定。他在这里，他已经准备好相见，威尔只需要找到他。抓住那个躲避了FBI数十年的杀人凶手。他知道他能做到——他会做到的，因为影子人相信他能做到。所以他必须这么做。

他承受不起让他失望的代价。

那天晚上，阿拉娜在旅馆接了他，当她在大堂里朝他打招呼时他紧紧地抱住了她，他的脸埋进她的脖子，深深地吸入她柔和的气味。她同样用力地回抱了他，仿佛她不相信他会回来，现在他却在这里，而她需要确认一样。

他在她身上闻到了两种香水，他撤出了拥抱，一只手捧住了她的脸，他的笑容灿烂而明朗。“很高兴见到你。”他低喃。

“我也是。”她回道，泪光在她眼中闪烁。与他最后一次见到她时相比简直天壤之别——没有痛苦，不再有了，被轻松和幸福点亮。她把他拽进另一个拥抱，紧紧地搂着他，让他肩膀泛疼，但他没有抱怨。“你看起来很好。你有好好照顾自己吧？”

“有，夫人，”他回答，慢吞吞地行了个礼，她翻了个白眼，打了一下他健康的那边肩膀。“现在，走吧，你要带我去吃晚饭，我想听所有关于那位吸引了你目光的可爱女士的事情。”

她翻了翻白眼，但还是接受了他伸出来的手臂，把手伸进他的臂弯里，他们走出酒店，向她的车走去。“说实话，在你和玛格之间我没有兴奋死，这真是个奇迹。”

“噢？”他问，朝她粲然一笑。

“说到好奇心，你们俩都糟糕透了，”她说。“自从我提到你之后，她也很想见你。”

“她会来吃晚饭吗？”

“不，”阿拉娜叹了口气，回答道。“她今晚有个活动或者别的什么。慈善，我想。她算是个社交名流，顺理成章。”

“哦，和一个有钱又漂亮的女人约会，对来说得有糟，”威尔说，肩膀又挨了一下。“你的巴掌变重了。”

“这个嘛，我有一段时间没能扇你了。它累加了。”

“既然这样，让它们飞吧。这是为了你好。”

她又翻了个白眼，松手让他离开，这样他就能钻进副驾驶座。座位上放着一摞小论文和一张卡片，他拿了起来，放在了膝盖上。

“你可以把它们放到后座去。”她告诉他。

“这是什么？”他问道，拿起了卡片。“看起来花里胡哨的。”

“我的晚宴邀请，”她回答。“我被允许再带一个人，如果你对美食感兴趣的话。他的食物让人可以为之去死。”

“我不想添麻烦。”威尔说。一想到浪费任何他能够侧写开膛手的时间，他的胃就拧成一团。

“好吧，那没什么。不要乱动它。”

他莞尔，把卡片翻了过来，看见她的名字用黑色的字迹书写。随即，他屏住了呼吸。他的手指颤抖。

这笔记看起来非常 _熟悉。_

他抿紧了嘴唇，看向她。“现在有谁还手写定制邀请函？”他问道，他的声音颤栗。

“莱克特医生，”她微笑着回答。“你记得他吗？我写博士论文的时候跟着他。他是我的导师。”

“我见过他，”威尔说，再次低头看向那张卡片。他打开它，难以自制。“在我辞职前，他给我做的心理评估。”

“……哦。”

他展开了卡片，抽出了一张覆盖着同样的黑色笔迹的邀请。他如此熟悉的笔迹。覆盖着从他八岁开始的信件的笔迹，那些染红了他的眼睑后方，在他梦中萦绕的弯曲字母。

影子人。

“汉尼拔·莱克特医生邀请您共进晚餐，这周五晚上，七时。”威尔无法呼吸。

“格雷厄姆探员？我是艾米莉亚·琼斯。我是那个你把马丁的案子送来时的警员。”

威尔点头，尽管她看不见他。“你找到了什么吗？”他问。

“嗯，很奇怪。尸检报告是在我们内部进行的，由我们的常驻法医完成，但当时还有一位医生在，他被叫来是因为要咨询关于丢失肾脏的问题。”

威尔皱起眉。“你有他的名字吗？”

“有啊。是莱克特。汉尼拔·莱克特医生。”

在他的眼后，威尔和莱克特医生唯一一次对话像电影一样回放着。关于黑暗，和上帝的讨论。杀戮只为看看会发生什么——这个回答使他解出了影子人的第一道谜题。被遮掩的气味和声音，因为威尔会认出它——他会认出来，因为他在 _那里_ 。他在模仿犯的犯案现场。威尔记得看到他和杰克说话，因为杰克害怕威尔退化，在霍布斯被杀后立刻给他安排了心理治疗。

当威尔在大学里，帮阿拉娜写她的理论时，他在那里。

当约翰被杀的时候，他住在哈罗盖特；验尸的客座顾问。

他可能就在码头上，望着威尔，在他跟在他父亲身后，修理船引擎时买着牡蛎。在路易斯安那，通过学校监视着威尔的进步。在他足球赛的看台上。当他收到毕业证书时，在观众席上。

仔细想想，这实际上都算不上一份测写。算不上一场追逐。朋友车里一封任性的信就是所需的全部。

巧合吗？影子人从未如此倦怠，如此疏于掌控。

关于本能，关于黑暗之所的谈话。当威尔谈及本能和游戏时浮现在他脸上的微笑。

他知道。他坐在那里，探查着威尔的思想，自始至终都看着威尔本身的模样：一捧只等新鲜的空气吹来便可重新肆虐的尚热余烬。

威尔不确定他的感受。对愤怒来说太过急切，对释然来说太过窒息。太过辉煌璀璨而不能称之为喜悦。

他将卡片放回信封中，以免他因抓得太紧而将它撕碎。他记得男人的嘴唇，伸手抚上他的下唇，感受他的牙齿带来的刺痛。他记得男人的气味，他的儒雅就像他剪裁得体的西装一般合身。他宽大而强健的手掌；威尔听见他在弹钢琴，他的视线开始模糊。

“你还好吗？”阿拉娜问。她的声音很遥远，仿佛她在从很远的地方呼唤他一样。

“没事，”威尔说，清了清嗓子，他尽可能轻柔而冷静地放下卡片。“你知道吗，我可能会接受你的这个提议。我可以吃点好的。”

“你觉得我不能好好喂饱你吗？”她问道。她在开玩笑，不过威尔看得出她被取悦了。她总是设法让他参加社交活动。

“我想去。”威尔说，太过疲惫而不能想出一个更明智的回答。他的肺叶在灼烧，他的大脑发热，他的眼睛染上血色，刺痛不堪。汉尼拔·莱克特就是影子人。威尔还记得当时他在想，如果有任何人能把他的注意力吸引走，那一定是他。他想嘲笑他自己；他应该相信他的直觉……

她莞尔，捏紧了他的手。“很好，”她温柔地说。“我会告诉他你也要来。”

威尔感到一阵震颤传下脊椎，他轻轻地回捏了捏她的手，紧张的情绪在他的胸中激荡，他的嘴唇变得干涩。影子人在今晚结束的时候，会知道他来了。他惊诧，他期盼，几乎不能呼吸。

终于， _终于。_

在侧镜中，反射着阿比盖尔·霍布斯坐在后座上的幽魂。她捕捉到威尔的视线，展颜一笑，缓缓消逝。

\----

*注1：异常Omega心理学：Abnormal Omega Psychology，ABO世界观下的一个心理学分支，研究Omega不寻常的行为、情感和思维模式，这些可能也可能不被理解为会导致某种精神障碍。

*注2：斯德哥尔摩综合征：Stockholm Syndrome，一种人质在囚禁期间与绑架者形成情感联系，同情、认同或信任绑架者的心理倾向。

*注3：而他们伸出的最好的那只脚是他们唯一一只脚：someone has a better nature and that their best foot forward is their only foot，化用自英语俗语put one's best foot forward，意为展示一个人最好的一面，这句话的意思是指人们最好的一面是他们唯一的一面。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：好吧我 **向上帝发誓** 第五章是最后一章。我是个蠢货，我不知道我为什么要装作我知道同人会有多长。你能相信我最开始觉得它只会有两章吗？*罐装笑声*
> 
> 为了写这章我又熬了个通宵，凌晨一到五点，加上校对。我觉得我已经升到星体层了。
> 
> 译者：感谢[lzskwzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl) 在翻译过程中提供的友情帮助！！

他感到事物应该有所不同。空气应该更加清新，阳光更加灿烂，微风更加和畅。当他走进大学教学楼，迎头走向他预定要去的阶梯教室时，理应有某种外在的东西来匹配他跳如擂鼓的心脏。某种他的肉眼可见的东西，他双手的颤抖，他下颌的紧绷，以标志在回到巴尔的摩的短短时间内他的整个世界所发生的天翻地覆的变化。

他知道影子人是谁了。在长达27年被人凝望，27年交换信件、谜题和爱语，27年有一双掠食者的眼如影随形，一道杀手的气息撩拨着他的鼻子之后，一切都终结于此。今晚，他将置身于那个将威尔的每一片都据为己有的男人的家中。今晚，他将直视一只怪物的双眼，看见自己倒映其中，暴露无遗，无拘无束。

他走进教室，看见一半的座位已经被占满了，尽管他们还有半个小时才会开始。在房间前部，他瞥见了一个穿着入时西装的Alpha，一身黑，没有丝毫品味。威尔走进来时他抬起了眼，同他打了招呼。

“你一定是格雷厄姆探员。”他说，摇着威尔的手。他的嘴角和眼周都有深深的皱纹，两鬓斑白，眼镜在他的鼻侧留下了两道凹痕。可能用它们来开车。他的手指上有一圈棕褐色的戒痕，却没有婚戒本身。

“你也是，费舍尔探员，”威尔回道，换得一个点头。“我读到过你的成绩。绿河*1一案干得漂亮。”

费舍尔莞尔，是那种骄傲的人尝试谦虚时会露出的微笑。“你也是，”他说。“久闻你的大名，和你的成就。”

“名副其实，在我看来。”

听见杰克的声音，威尔绷紧身体，无声地低吼。他转过身，眼睛越过那些已经聚集起来的学生，和那些意图跟紧潮流或者对该学科有学术兴趣的在职专业人士。杰克像一个舞台魔术师一样带着一个人所有的排场出现在人群中，在他身边是贝弗利。杰克走过来同费舍尔握手时，她朝威尔勉强地笑了笑。

“你就不能多等一天吗？”贝弗利翻了个白眼，问道。她的气味很强烈，仿佛她在试图表现得如此平静，以至于影响了整间屋子的风水。“我还以为你去周末度假了。”

“严格意义上来说，我不算回来了，”威尔回答，回忆起阿拉娜提到那场赌局。“谁讲了课？”

“吉米，”贝弗利说，转了转眼珠。“他觉得你喜欢说教。”

“我认为这是一个警告，”威尔说。“但如果每个人都像我们一样善于观察，我们就该失业了。”

她嗤笑一声，拍了拍他的肩膀。“很高兴见到你，威尔。”她温暖地说。

费舍尔清了清嗓子，威尔把注意力转向他和杰克。杰克正凝视着他，与一头雄狮看着它的狮群打猎的方式相同——慵懒倦怠，清楚猎物会送到它嘴边。威尔克制住呲出牙齿的冲动，但难以自禁地扬了扬下巴以示反抗。

“如果你们不介意的话，克劳福德探员，卡茨女士，”费舍尔说。“我想该开始了。”

“当然，讲课顺利，探员，”杰克说，然后朝威尔点头。“威尔。”威尔抿紧嘴唇，手指蜷起，他思索着如果他抱怨得足够多，影子人会不会把注意力转向杰克，报复任何以威尔的不安为形式的人身侮慢。

危险的想法，但他不介意窝藏它们。想法只是想法。

“那我们开始，好吗？”费舍尔带着一个大而浮夸的微笑说，威尔点头，在费舍尔身边坐下，等待着剩下的教室被占满。只剩立足之地了，威尔注意到，思忖着是他们中的哪一个名字吸引了最多的关注。

“影子人，你会告诉我其他一些关于你的事情吗？”

“你想知道什么？”

“和我讲讲你为我们准备的地方，你正在建造的那个。”

“乐意至极，我亲爱的。但我希望你明白——它不是一个物理位置。”

威尔读着信，双眉紧蹙。他十六岁了，克里斯在家，在他尝试获得一个一文不值的学位的第五年被停学了，因为一场联谊会之后他和一群Alpha打了一架，他们对待一个Omega太过随便了。克里斯一直是那种特别鲁莽的白骑士。

“那么，它是什么？”

“你熟悉思维宫殿的概念吗？”

“它就像一个梦幻岛*2吗？”

“你可以这么称呼它。通常它被用于回想记忆。你在脑海中创造一间房间，或者一幢房子，或任何你喜欢的地方，用记忆，事实，或你想要回顾的事物来填充它。在我的思维宫殿里有一翼都是为你准备的，我亲爱的。但它尚未完工。墙壁正在搭建，地板正在铺设。”

“我不需要任何花哨的东西，”威尔写到，“但无论我们最后住在哪里，我想要它靠近一条小溪。有个我可以去钓鱼的地方。”

“无论你想要什么，我的幻想家，我都会为你实现的。”

“安娜·斯朵拉在2003年她的狂欢期间屠杀了三个家庭。当父亲们——以及，最后一案中，服役的女性家长——被派往海外时，她帮他们照看家庭。三家人都是靠近兰利空军基地的居民。安娜是一个患有严重PTSD*3的偏执型精神分裂*4患者，表现在她需要重构她自在克罗地亚出生起就亲眼目睹的万人坑。”

“当一个孩子那么小的时候，”费舍尔向他示意，威尔开口，接过话头。“所有的孩子，他们都有丰富的镜像神经元*5——它们帮助幼童习得社会性行为，以及诸如移情和同情心的东西。这些神经元引起一种被动反应。出生于如此之多的暴力和一个强大的军事存在之中，安娜在战争的背景下成长。这是她所认知的全部。”

孩子们是这么容易受到影响。他们没有选择。威尔想知道如果约翰从没有给他看过那个信箱，从没有为影子人打开大门让他进来，他的身上会发生什么。他还会想要成为一名警探，打正义之战，把坏人赶走吗？他环视着一排排的学生与好奇的学者，在他们之中看不见自己。

“消除了首要威胁后，安娜将目标对准了这些家庭。在这些情况下，它是一家中的Alpha，或者女兵。她在三次犯案中杀死了三个成年人和十个孩子。”

“女儿们的死是将这些家庭联系起来的关键，”威尔继续道。“他们之前没有互相接触过，除了他们的住址和与军队的关系之外没有任何东西能把他们联系起来。安娜射杀了母亲和男性儿童，女儿们则先后死于被塑料袋窒息、勒死和溺水。”

“对于家庭歼灭者，通常可以通过对待儿童的方式来辨别其特征，”费舍尔总结，“女儿们是被单独杀死的，最后动手，通过另一种不同的方式。像安娜这样的歼灭者是有条理，有能力的杀人犯。他们从不从家庭开始下手。总会有其他的案子——入室盗窃、袭击他人和单一受害者的谋杀。这会形成一个逐步升级的时间线。”

威尔抿住嘴唇，低头看着他的脚。他的手指在椅背上蜷曲，他叹了口气，抬头看向大屏幕，最后一个家庭的乱葬坑就摆在上面。

“另一个著名的家庭歼灭者叫做伊娃·金斯利，”威尔说，费舍尔按下遥控，幻灯片切换至一个表情严肃的女人，她的驾照照片十英尺高，双眼暗沉，俯视着威尔。“她将Omega们从家里拐走，迫使他们表现得像她自己的孩子，在他们被诱拐一年后，她会把他们带回他们的家庭，让她的孩子杀死他们的亲生父母。”

他记得那个现场。他曾坐在特纳家的房子里，在特纳夫人的眼中看见了原谅。眼前的画面闪回至那个女人，她额头上唯一的枪伤，他打了个寒颤，能感到枪被握在他手中，好像是他亲手开枪打死她一样。

“其次，她带走那些足够年幼的孩子以哄诱他们，”他说。“Omega们有丰富的镜像神经元，甚至比他们身为Alpha或者女性的同龄人更多。作为一个女人，伊娃得以将自己的意志强加到这些孩子身上，而不会被Omega和Alpha们天生具有控制性的呜鸣和喉音影响。通过这样，她能够制服被诱拐者的原生家庭，执行她精心设计的处决。”

前排有一只手举起，威尔瞥向费舍尔。他不确定这堂课有没有设置问答环节。他希望没有——如果真是那样，它会拖得很久，而威尔需要时间。他需要时间来在精神上和身体上为今晚与阿拉娜和莱克特医生共进的晚餐做好准备。他需要足够坚强。

费舍尔微笑，朝前座的女人点点头。“大部分瞄准像家庭这样更大的目标单位的凶犯都是女性，可以这么说吗？”

“女性拥有的唯一优势是她不会被一个Alpha或者Omega的‘声音’恐吓或威胁，”威尔在费舍尔之前开口。“她必须依旧是强壮而聪慧的，有能力制服这么多人并保持控制。统计学上说，大多数连环杀手都是Alpha。”他站直身体，捕捉到费舍尔的视线，看见男人在朝他皱眉。

“Alpha是骄傲的，”他说。“大多数谋杀都可以归结于骄傲的问题。”

“骄傲？”她问，皱着眉。

威尔点头，视线从她身上移开，扫视着房间。“每一个人都想过杀死某人，”他说，回忆起上一次他听到这番话的时候，就在这间屋子里，他仍旧年轻而柔软，是一道烁烁的光。“无论是借上帝的旨意，还是凭他们双手。回想一下你曾希望某个人死去，或从你生命中离去的时候。在那一刻，你感觉如何？”

他顿住了，没有期待得到回答，但女人还是开口了。“愤怒。”她说。

威尔莞尔。“你为什么生气？”他问她，但没有等待她的回答。“想想那些时候。一次人身侮辱，或者某个人伤害了你在乎的人。一个男人打他的妻子，而她最好的朋友杀了他。因为愤怒——因为骄傲，因为一种我们都乐意归结于良好教养或对更高权力的信仰的自我强加的道德罗盘。但这是一种价值感。对于那些错待你的人而言，你毫无价值。那个拒绝给你母亲她需要用于癌症治疗的钱的保险代理人；那个盯着你女儿看太久的泳池承包商；那个上一刻告诉你他爱你，下一刻就打你的男友。”

费舍尔清了清嗓子，威尔看向他，重重地吞咽，令他的喉咙咔嗒作响。“每个人都有一个极限，”他说，这一次更加温和，对上了女人的大眼睛。“但家庭歼灭者实践非常具体的幻想。对安娜而言，这是对她家人被屠杀的报复。对伊娃而言，这是在创造她无法拥有的完美家庭。从统计学和历史上看，女人们对她们的谋杀都是仁慈的。”

“一只Alpha会花时间慢慢与那个家庭周旋，”费舍尔说，“比起完成一项任务，更多的是关于维护统治地位。瞄准更大目标的Alpha狩猎时间更长——他们比他们的女性或Omega同侪相比更加没有耐心，因此对他们来说，获得的奖赏必须值得冒险和狩猎。”

而27年的狩猎时间相当长了。威尔转过身，藏起他的微笑。

“今天我看见你了，幻想家。你看起来很疲惫。一切都好吗？”

“很好，我只是没睡好。”

“你愿意讲讲吗？”

“或许应该讲吧。我的朋友想要我谈那样的事情，但我不能和她说。”

“有朋友关心你是很好的，威尔，尤其考虑到我不能随时帮助你，尽管我希望如此。你不认为你可以把你的烦恼告诉你的朋友吗？”

“不。我没法向她解释像这样的事情。”

“什么事情是你不能解释的？”

“你。我对你的感觉。我的梦。”

“我希望我能在你身旁，亲爱的。我知道你在对我失去耐心。”

“可以这么说。”

“或许得知正如你在遭受折磨一样，我也倍感痛苦能带给你一些安慰。但它不会永远如此。”

“你知道的，我听说过人们在网上认识他们的伴侣，而他们直到很久之后才会见面。岁月流逝，夜晚交换的电话、邮件和短信。在我小时候，我总觉得这听起来很蠢。”

“因为你无法爱上一个你从未见过的人？”

“你知道这不是真的。”

“那么，为什么？”

“你的信是亲密的。手写是私密的。我愿意在任何一天的凌晨三点通过文字告诉你我想你。每一天我回到家，都在祈祷能看见你的另一封信。我曾考虑过安装摄像头，试着拍到你的脸。但我不会这么做。”

“你对谜题和游戏有一种自然的倾向，亲爱的。这是我所爱的其中之一。”

“但这不仅仅是个游戏，是吗？”

“不，我的幻想家。这始终远多于此。”

威尔结束了讲课，避开那些把讲台团团包围想要为他破获的数件案子鼓掌恭贺费舍尔的宾客。他低着头，垂着眼，快步走出教学楼，走向他的车。

他一路驶回他的宾馆房间，手指在方向盘上按得发白。在阿拉娜来接他之前他还有四个小时，他觉得他可能会期待成疾。

他上楼走进房间，放下包时，他的电话响了起来。“喂？”

“格雷厄姆先生？我是哈里森。”

“下午好，”威尔道，在床尾坐下，很高兴有东西分散注意力。

“只是想汇报一下。我们已经搞定了干墙，在地下室里安了水泵。一切进展顺利，我们在今天结束之前应该能完工。”

“棒极了，”威尔回道。“我真的很感谢你们的辛苦工作和高效。”

“应该的。你这周末会回镇子上吗？”

威尔咬住他的下唇。当他觉得他会需要花更多时间来侧写开膛手时，他是这么打算的。但现在他知道开膛手是谁——影子人是谁——而今晚发生的事将塑造他的余生。

“坦白地说，我不确定，”他说。“但如果你告诉我你的地址，我会把剩下的钱开张支票寄给你。”

“感激不尽。”哈里森说，威尔站起身，走到床头柜的小记事本前。

他一看见它就冻住了。那里放着一张便条，一张卡片，和阿拉娜收到的邀请一样。它是写给“威尔·格雷厄姆”的。

“格雷厄姆先生？你还在吗？”

“呃，在，”威尔清了清嗓子，他的掌心在出汗。一只手梳过头发，他在床边坐下，将卡片推开露出底下的记事本，抓起一支笔。“你准备好了就说。”哈里森告诉了他地址，威尔重复了一遍，并保证今天下午把支票寄给他。

他挂了电话，放下了手机，过于小心翼翼，仿佛如果他动作太快，那张卡片会长出翅膀，振翅高飞。他拿起它，双手颤抖，将它翻了过来。

“汉尼拔·莱克特医生邀请您共进晚餐，这周五晚上，七时。”另一张邀请——官方的一个。影子人知道他来了。他来到这里，威尔的房间，他曾在威尔的房间里，把他的信放在他的床边。

威尔痛恨得知他曾在 _这里_ ，他的心脏是如何砰砰乱跳，他的肩膀是如何隐隐作痛。如果不是那堂课，威尔本可以抓住他的。但如果没有，威尔就没有借口回来。他不会走出房间，影子人也不会来。他会花钱雇人送来。

今晚。 _今晚。_ 威尔今晚将会与他此生的挚爱见面——他们将会站在多年以前，他们所在的地方。他尝试描绘那一刻，但它就像对约翰尸体，对他的微笑的深褐色边缘的最初记忆一样晦涩。

他欣喜若狂，如坐针毡。即便他还没有吃饭——她不再出现在身边提醒他这么做了——他仍觉得他可能会呕吐。

他洗了澡，在浴室里花了比往常更多的时间来确保自己尽可能体面像样。他刮了胡子，洗了三次头，搞定之后，他裹着浴巾走回卧室，手指揉搓着头发让它们尽快自然干透。

他理解这种行为，心不在焉地。他从未这么做过。 _整羽，_ 就像野外的动物一样。他想要让自己看起来尽可能的迷人又可爱，但这些事情在之前他考虑都不会考虑一下，而在他脑海里，他知道影子人根本不在乎。他见过威尔大汗淋漓，精疲力尽，在期末之间像僵尸一样慢吞吞地挪动，全靠咖啡因和顽强硬撑。他见过威尔懵懂年幼，沾满草叶，双颊绯红，腕上伤痕累累，嘴唇干裂到他一笑就会出血。他见过威尔在焦虑和喜悦中颤抖，见过他一周大部分时间都没有洗澡，仍旧亲吻他，抚摸他，仿佛他是一尊美丽的钻石雕塑。

威尔知道他不需要改变他任何的外貌以获得影子人的青睐，但这没有压制住他完全照此去做的本能。

他的手机响起，阿拉娜的名字在屏幕上闪烁。他展颜，一些放松在他胸中鼓胀，他接起了电话。“嘿，”他热情地招呼。

“嘿，”她回答。“课上得怎么样？”

“我有点儿对骄傲这个问题夸夸其谈了，但除此之外，挺好的，”威尔自嘲道。他躺回床上，仍然搓着他的头发，盯着天花板。“我也收到了今晚晚餐的私人邀请。”

“嗯，我觉得你会的。他看起来好像很想再见到你。”

威尔眨眨眼，为这句话带来的悸动咬住了下唇。“不知道为什么，”他撒谎道。“我们唯一讲话的那一次，我对他并不友好。”

她顿住了，威尔皱起眉。“怎么了？”他问。

“好吧，我会告诉你，但你得先保证不要恨我。”她说，局促不安，像个孩子。他透过鼻腔哼了一声，翻了个白眼。

“我永远没法恨你，”他回道。“告诉我吧。”

“嗯，好吧，我认识莱克特医生很多年了嘛，他是个超棒的人。风度翩翩，久经世故，深受喜爱。然后我就想，额，你从来没有和任何人约会过，我觉得在非工作环境下，你可能会更容易接受这个想法一点儿。”

威尔双眉紧蹙。她是认真的吗……？“这是不是意味着它是某种约会？”他问。

“不是 _特意的，”_ 阿拉娜回答。“但，我是说，他和喜欢女人和Omega一样喜欢Alpha。而且他真的很好，我觉得他可以在大脑这方面和你一较高下。我不知道，在我看来像是个良配。”

“阿拉娜，”威尔叹了口气。他们已经很久没有谈起过威尔的爱情生活，或它的缺乏了。他一度诚心希望她已经把这事儿忘掉了。“这充满了令人难以置信的操控，尤其是对你而言。”

“嘿！我又没有强迫你接受晚餐邀请，”她辩驳道，“你最开始压根都不想去，而我没有逼你，但现在你想了，而他还想再见你。说实话，我之前不知道他做了你的评估，但你经得起交几个朋友，莱克特医生不是那种会评头论足的人，威尔。”

“他知道你在试着当个红娘吗？”威尔问。他甚至不确定他是否对事态的发展感到不安，或只是为了他自己的骄傲而生气。见影子人，知道影子人知道他要来了是一回事。带着明显的浪漫暗示去见他则完全是另一回事。

“没有，我发誓！”阿拉娜回答。“我告诉他你在城里，有兴趣做我的男伴，然后他就说我应该带玛格去，他会亲自邀请你。他也这么干了。所以如果之后又发生了什么事，我的手是完全干净的。”

“你糟糕透顶，”威尔不带任何恼意地说。当她羞赧的笑声从电话那头传来时，他翻了个白眼。“至少这次我能见到玛格。”他补充道，她发出了一种被冒犯的尖锐声音，他莞尔一笑。

“行吧，合你意了！一线光明！”她说。“我发誓，如果你参加了这次晚宴，没有 _一丁点儿_ 喜欢他，我就永远不再提这件事，你不会再从我这里听到关于你的隐士生活的一句话，直到我们俩都死了。”

“‘隐士生活’，嗯？在你攻读博士学位期间他们就教你这些花哨的专业术语？”

“你闭嘴。”她笑骂。

“好吧，如果你要去接玛格，我会想办法自己过去，”威尔说，那种坐立不安的情绪又回来了。如果他不需要等阿拉娜过来，这意味着他可以想什么时候出现就什么时候出现。这也意味着他可以想什么时候离开就什么时候离开。他可以留下——一个小时，一整晚，永远。如果影子人允许他的话。

不。他不能现在让自己怀疑这一点。

“听起来不错。到时候见。”她说，威尔微笑，挂断了电话。

现在晚宴前他只需要再等三个小时了。他绝对要吐了。

威尔满二十一岁的时候，他在寝室里收到了影子人寄来的一个包裹。里面装着一盒巧克力，都是海盐焦糖味——他的最爱——和两张折起的纸。一张是一封信。另一张，是一幅他自己的素描。

“生日快乐，我的幻想家。近来我常常想起你，远比往日频繁。我为你已取得的成就感到如此骄傲——虽然我无权拥有它们，但你的胜利便如同我的荣誉。你意欲追求的事业是非常危险的，而我支持你所做的一切。”

相似程度令人难以置信。影子人的素描似乎捕捉到了威尔在镜中不曾看见的一切细节——它是由铅笔画成的，没有上色，但他的头发仍有一种绝对的质感，他脖子上的阴影仍有一种动态。藏在他脸部线条中的疲惫，现在就像他的胡茬和鼻子一样被自然地画在上面。他的双眼穿透了纸张，好像他在看着画他的人，尽管威尔知道这在素描中是不可能的，他仍感到仿佛在任何时刻，他自己的画像会都向他眨眼，朝他微笑。

这里有一种渴望。威尔感觉它就像喉咙后面一阵尖锐的刺痛。

随后，他的眼睛向下滑去。素描在他的锁骨处收笔，他的脖颈暴露，好似他在看着自己的一侧，威尔睁大了眼，他的手指轻轻划过在他画像颈侧参差不齐的深色咬痕。

一个标记咬痕。

“喔，天啊。”他呢喃道，他的喉头紧绷，他的眼睛红得刺痒。这是一种本能反应，如同骨血一般深埋。他咬住他的下唇，力道足以生疼，合上了眼，指甲刮过他的颈侧，想象着温暖的鼻息，锋锐的齿列，托住他下巴让他露出脖颈的一只手，影子人咬了他，以一种无法逆转的原始方式占有了他。

他放下素描，不敢弄坏它，重重地吞咽，指甲没入皮肤。他瘫倒在床上，将自己裹进毛毯中，用他的唾液和手指爱抚自己，想象影子人在这里，在黑暗中粗暴地操他。

这是唯一一次他触碰了自己，之后却没有感到羞耻。他如何能够，当他所要做的只是看向素描，便第一次全然明白，他不是独自一人时？

啪。啪。 _啪。_

威尔坐在汉尼拔·莱克特医生的屋外，他的车挂着空档，双眼盯着大门。阿拉娜还没有来，他没有看见她的车。他自己的车在一堆雷克萨斯、宾利和本兹之间显得很突兀。他的手腕痛得要命，但他没办法让自己不去拉扯腕上的橡皮筋。

他穿着影子人留在他房子里的那件衬衫。他想要看到当他看见威尔穿着这一件时的表情。感谢宾馆的洗衣服务，它被洗得干干净净，现在闻起来只有威尔的味道了。他把扣子解开到足以露出里面的T恤——足以露出他喉咙的凹陷——袖子卷至手肘。

这不是他的第一选择——从审美上说他知道他本可以穿一件蓝色或灰色的衣服来衬托他的眼睛——但这件意义非凡。影子人给他留下了这件衬衫，威尔想要看到莱克特医生看见今晚他穿着它会作何反应。

当他瞥见头灯接近时，他将眼睛从门上移开，认出了阿拉娜的车。她在离他几个车位远的地方停了车，他展颜一笑，熄火下车。她离开了车子，另一名女性走出副驾驶座。她皮肤苍白，仪态华贵，她赤褐色的头发向后梳成一个低低的发髻，穿着一件齐膝的黑白裙，黑色高跟鞋让她比阿拉娜稍高一点，外罩一件黑色夹克和薄外套。现在对于这样的打扮来说太冷了，威尔看见她在发抖。

“威尔！”阿拉娜喊道，朝他挥手，他走了过去。“嗨，”阿拉娜拥抱了他，威尔微笑，回抱了抱她。“这是玛格。玛格，威尔。”

“我的荣幸。”玛格说。她的嘴唇鲜红欲滴，她的眼睛是琉璃般的绿色，反射着头顶上的街灯。她的美丽以一种古典的方式呈现，那种启发文艺复兴艺术家和雕塑家的方式。

“很高兴见到你。”威尔回道，捧起她伸出的手以亲吻她的指节。阿拉娜翻了个白眼，玛格莞尔，双唇闭合，两颊鼓起。

“阿拉娜，你从来没告诉我他有这么好的礼节。”她轻声说，语带戏谑。

“他没有，通常情况下，”阿拉娜回道，一手搂上玛格的腰。“他讲礼貌只是因为他知道如果他不这么做，我会让他的生活变成地狱。”

“人们说一个人的朋友是他自己的映像，”威尔开玩笑道，“这说明了你什么？”

“说明我们认识得太早，导致我现在没法替换掉你。”她冷静地回答，让威尔笑出了声。这足够安抚他胃中上下扑腾的蝴蝶，他们穿过马路，踏上莱克特医生屋前的人行道。它是一幢独栋别墅，保养良好，价值斐然。草坪是崭新的，但不像哈罗盖特的房子那样。空气里充满了奢侈和高雅。

他们走近大门，阿拉娜和玛格走在前面，威尔是最后一个。阿拉娜敲了门，他们原地站着等待。“所以，威尔，”玛格说，转过来看着他。“阿拉娜告诉我你为FBI工作？”

威尔点头，抿住嘴唇。“最近退休了。”他回答。

她挑起一边眉毛。“就此而言，你有点年轻了，不是吗？”她问。

威尔淡淡一笑。“我仍然在大学任教，”他解释道。她点了点头，接受了这个回答。门尚未被打开的时间好似永恒一般漫长。威尔不确定该将视线落在何处。“你呢？”

“我的家族拥有维杰肉类包装公司。”玛格微笑着回答。威尔点头——这说得通。他们是富裕的一家。他在心里记了一笔，关于阿拉娜设法给自己钓来一个女继承人这件事，他待会儿要去逗逗她。

然后，门打开了，威尔的心脏停止了跳动。

“阿拉娜，”一声温暖的问候传来，随之是一个友好的半抱和落在阿拉娜颊上的一个吻。威尔吞咽了一下，焦虑以一场雪崩的重量和速度猛然砸回他的大脑。他当然知道汉尼拔·莱克特长什么样，但那是 _以前_ 。现在，他对他们四目相对时他会做什么毫无头绪。“玛格，很高兴再见到你。”

“你也是，莱克特医生。”玛格回道，彬彬有礼，教养良好。

而后，女士们分开了，威尔抬起眼。他站在下一级台阶上，将自己置于一个物理上的低位，他必须要抬起脸才能对上莱克特医生的双眼。

影子人的双眼。

 _汉尼拔_ 的双眼。

片刻的寂静。威尔不确定当他开口时他能否说出正确的名字。“威尔，”汉尼拔低声唤道，吐息着这个词，仿佛他在将生命归还给一个死去的人。他的眼睛上下打量着威尔，暗沉而贪婪，威尔吞咽了一下。“很高兴见到你。你看起来很好。”

威尔重重吞咽，手指伸进夹克的口袋里，攥紧了拳头。“你也是。”他回道，没有错过阿拉娜和玛格如何在他们之间相视一笑，就像两位母亲望着她们已订婚的孩子首次见面一样。他清了清嗓子，低下了头。

汉尼拔后退一步，示意他们进去。他们照做了，像待宰的猪一样走进他家。汉尼拔取过阿拉娜和玛格的外套，将它们挂起来，然后转向威尔。阿拉娜和玛格径直走向餐厅，显然在这里宾至如归，威尔的肩膀绷紧。

他看向汉尼拔，试图找出外表上任何的裂痕，找出他脸上任何蛰伏的预谋。其上除了主人欢迎客人的礼节性兴趣外别无他物。威尔吞咽了一下，脱下他的夹克，递给了他。

“谢了。”他说，又一次低头看着他的脚。

汉尼拔微笑，伸出手向宴厅示意。“请随我来，好吗？”

“你画画有多久了，影子人？”

“自我有记忆起。我一度疏于实践。在我少年时期，我通过临摹画廊和美术馆里的画作学习素描。有很长一段时间，我发觉自己缺乏灵感。直到我再次找到你。”

“它简直不可思议。我很喜欢它。”

“我很高兴听到这句话，我的幻想家。”

“闻起来棒呆了，汉尼拔。”阿拉娜说。她在餐桌左侧自己的位置上坐下，玛格坐在她的右手边。威尔坐在她对面，汉尼拔坐在威尔旁边，他的左侧，因此他们围着餐桌坐成了一个方形。此时此刻，只摆上了葡萄酒，威尔克制住拿起他的第一杯酒一饮而尽的冲动。

他坐在影子人身边，他是如此忐忑，如此雀跃，以至于他都不知道该如何自处。他的双手在颤抖，他将它们紧紧压在大腿上，太过紧张而不敢伸手去拿他的酒杯。

“我们今晚会吃什么？”

汉尼拔没有在看他，意味着威尔可以透过眼角偷偷去看他想看的全部。他衣冠楚楚，雍容闲雅而从容不迫。威尔知道影子人能够轻松地掌控一整间房，但知道它是个事实和亲身体会它的区别就如同有人向你描述日落和你亲眼望着夕阳西沉。他确信他的心跳声如此响亮，汉尼拔都能够听到。

“我准备了一道以‘叫花鸡’闻名的菜肴，”他回答。“尽管我选择了猪肉作为今夜的主食。”

“‘叫花鸡’？”玛格重复道，脑袋歪向一边。

汉尼拔莞尔。“它起源于有一个乞丐偷了一只鸡，并且，不希望它被发现，他用荷叶把它包住，裹在泥土里烤制它。然而，一当他敲开黏土，一位贵族就闻到了鸡肉的香味，他们分享了这顿饭。考虑到眼下的情形，我觉得它恰如其分。”

威尔吞咽了一下。“什么情形？”

汉尼拔看向他。威尔无法让自己对上他的目光。“我们都互为旧识和新交，”汉尼拔说。他的手指环绕在酒杯的杯脚上，手背肌腱屈曲。威尔幻想它们缠绕住他的脖颈，不禁颤了颤，大腿紧绷。“或许，如果今晚一切顺遂，我们会将彼此认作同志。除此之外，几乎没有什么能让人们喜欢分享食物。”

威尔的喉结上下滚动，回忆起影子人留给他的那瓶酒，他们在他来到威尔房中的几个小时后分享的那瓶。汉尼拔此刻端上的酒也是同样的深红，威尔尽力让自己的手保持平稳，浅啜了一口。舌尖酒香醇厚，先是酸涩，边缘甘甜，海盐变为焦糖。他的胃囊拧成一团。

“好吧，”他说，清了清嗓子。“在这方面，我尊重你更加丰富的经验。”

阿拉娜嗤了一声，威尔得到了一个如果不是有太多条腿挡路，她会在桌子底下踹他一脚的表情。即便汉尼拔察觉到威尔语气中的尖锐，他也没有做出明显的反应，除了又喝了一口酒外。

“你与世隔绝的日子过得如何，威尔？”他问。

威尔抿着嘴。“我没有与世隔绝。”

“威尔，”阿拉娜咕哝道。“你搬进了一幢周围荒无人烟的凶宅里。这就相当与世隔绝了。”

“凶宅？”玛格重复，皱着眉。

威尔叹了口气。“是的，显然我买下的房子以前的住户之一被杀了，多年以前。”他强迫自己不要看向汉尼拔。这会让他太快暴露。

“那太糟了！”玛格惊呼，捂住她的嘴。

一道哔哔声从他们背后的某个地方传来，汉尼拔站起身。“请原谅。”他说，离开了房间。威尔让他的胃舒展开，他的肩膀放松下来。他低头又喝了一口酒。

阿拉娜狠狠瞪了他一眼。“ _表现好点。_ ”她嘶声警告。

威尔嗤之以鼻，吹开了他脸上的一缕卷发。“你情愿我露出我的脖子，朝他递秋波么？”他质问道。

“别再这么难搞了，”阿拉娜说，比起责骂更多是恼火。“和别人好好相处又不会杀了你。”

威尔长叹一声，但平复了情绪。他抬起一只手梳过头发，心不在焉地拽着，他放下他的酒杯，这样他就能用橡皮筋弹他裸露的手腕。玛格的目光落在这个动作上，她皱起眉，看见了伤疤和正在形成的新淤痕。

“抱歉，”威尔说。“我会听话的。”

“谢谢。”阿拉娜回道，以这样的方式结语来掩饰她对威尔的讽刺的反应。

威尔知道他在干什么；它一直以来都是当他感到不舒服时用于转移注意和自卫的一种防御机制。而此时此刻，他感到极度的不舒服。

 _但是，_ 一道声音在他脑后低语，听起来很像阿比盖尔， _你不必如此。_

他朝自己蹙眉，再一次拉扯橡皮筋。影子人知道威尔是谁。汉尼拔清楚地知道对他而言，威尔是谁，是什么，但威尔得到了这个千载难逢的机会。

换句话说，汉尼拔不知道 _威尔_ 知道他是谁。

他，有生以来第一次，成为了那个知道得更多的人，那个可以看见更多的人。他拥有能力决定整个局势的成败。他可以掌控今晚如何发展——他可以武器化他的爱，以同样的方式从他的舌尖吐出讥讽和赞美，看看汉尼拔会如何反应。如果他想，他 _可以_ 裸露他的脖颈，看看汉尼拔的嘴会不会因咬合的冲动而抽搐。他可以用半真半假的话逗弄汉尼拔，暗示他可能知道。他可以将汉尼拔像细纺的丝绸一样从边缘拆解。

汉尼拔是一只蜘蛛，威尔在他的网中得到了良好的喂养和照顾，但现在他大而强壮，蛛网对他而言就像他的家。他深知它所有的把戏，汉尼拔也许始终看着威尔，他也许在他还是个孩子的时候就认识他，将他塑造和培养成如今的模样，但他的控制在威尔发现他身份的那一刻就结束了，而汉尼拔不 _知道_ 他知道。

这意味着球在威尔的半场，现在轮到他来发球了。

汉尼拔推着一个大餐车回到餐厅。猪肉的香气随着他飘进来，覆盖住了Alpha自然的气味。墨水和旧书，丝毫不同于他在威尔家里时喷的那种麝香古龙水。现在，他藏在众目睽睽之下。

餐盘和银质刀叉已经摆好了，汉尼拔抽出一把大切刀开始分发厚切的肉排，以及浸在烤肉周围的肉汤里的烤土豆、胡萝卜和防风草。它的确闻起来飘香十里，当高墙倒塌，他们之间除了时间与可能外再无他物时，威尔肯定会很好地适应享用如此佳肴。

所有人都盘中富余后，他坐了下来，举杯祝酒。“敬新的友谊。”他说，威尔也端起了酒杯。阿拉娜和玛格跟着举杯，他们都喝了酒，开始吃饭。

食物……不可思议。真的没有别的词能够形容它了。威尔吞下了他的第一口，几乎被它尝起来有多好呛住了。他的余光瞥见汉尼拔微微笑了笑。

“所以，威尔，”在片刻友善的沉默后，阿拉娜开口。“我什么时候可以来看看新房子？”

“今天我接到了我的承包商打来的电话。他说下周之前他们应就该就能搞定大修、所以之后只是基本的爱和关怀。我需要一张新的地毯，重新粉刷，房子就能像崭新的一样了。”

“棒极了，”阿拉娜微笑着说。“狗狗们适应得怎么样？”

“好像它们一辈子都在那儿似的。”

“你养了狗？”玛格问。

威尔点头。“两只，现在，”他回答。“我之前有更多，但我搬家时把它们都送养了。我没有足够的空间把它们都带过去。”

“有人看着它们吗？”阿拉娜问。

威尔颔首。“镇子上有一个我年轻时认识的Omega。他在为我照顾它们。”

在他身边，他看见汉尼拔在切下他的下一口食物时短暂地犹豫了一下。动作很小，几乎难以察觉，但他目不转睛地盯着汉尼拔做每一件事，所以他注意到了。他压下他的微笑。

玛格将头歪向一边。“我有点迷惑，”她说。“这个地方是你的家乡吗？”

威尔摇了摇头。“我在那儿度过了一个夏天，在我八岁的时候，”他回道。“我交了朋友。”

“而现在你回到了那个地方，回到了承载着可怕谋杀记忆的房子，”汉尼拔说。威尔抿住嘴唇，对上他的视线。尽管他无法保持对视——他很确定如果他看了太久，他就会摊牌，然而他现在还不想那么做。“在那里，你受欢迎吗？”

“小镇居民足够友好，”威尔回答。“他们乐于看见人们的潜能。”

汉尼拔的餐刀又一次顿住了。他的手指绷紧，他放下刀，端起酒杯喝了一口。威尔对着他的高脚杯微笑。他喝了一口，放下它，一只手滑过他的颈侧，掠过他的后颈，确保他的手指抓住衬衫衣领，拉扯了一下。

他觉得他可能听到了汉尼拔的低吼，微不可闻。

“我很高兴你在那里和人相处友好，”阿拉娜带着温暖而亲切的微笑说。威尔回以微笑，再次拿起他的刀叉，切下了一片土豆。“没有你真的很无聊。我工作时听到的全是杰克朝我大喊大叫，要我打电话给你，求你回来。”

威尔嗤之以鼻，翻了个白眼。

汉尼拔莞尔。“我听到了同样的话，”他说，威尔眨眨眼，朝他皱眉。“杰克看起来很确信我的治疗建议是最后一根稻草。”

“这个，”威尔冷静地说。“他没错。”

汉尼拔扬起眉，他的笑容扩大到足以暴露他的牙齿。威尔的目光落向它们，他抿紧嘴唇，他的脊椎越来越热。汉尼拔正在收复他的自信，他的掌控。威尔不能让他持续如此。

“你不喜欢有人问你困难的问题。”

“问题只有当你拒绝看见答案时才变得困难，”威尔回道。“我从不回避谜题，莱克特医生。“

汉尼拔眼神闪烁，他的笑容在嘴角变得愉悦而骄傲。威尔无法控制他的红晕，他知道这只是有一个漂亮Alpha朝他微笑的生理反应，但他还是很讨厌它。他挪开了视线，意识到已经太晚了，它成了又一次示弱。

“你还是在上课，对吗？”玛格问。

威尔点头。“我为FBI做侧写，在我离开之前，”他告诉她。“杰克不喜欢我退出那部分。”

“噢，这可算不上公平，”她哼笑一声。“你应该被允许做任何你喜欢的事情。”

“我十分赞同，”汉尼拔说。“个人自由是如此频繁地被人理所应当地剥夺。没有它，我们所有人内心的火焰，那些给予我们热情和动力的东西，都化作了灰烬。”

威尔咬紧牙关。这是一个饵——他知道，汉尼拔知道。悬在他们之间的一线真相，威尔可以抓住，如果他想被拽出水面。

但汉尼拔不是一个渔人，他是一名猎手。威尔在这方面比以往任何时候都做得更好。

“火焰是危险的，莱克特医生，”他低声说，眼睛瞥向一边看着汉尼拔的手。“如果无人看管，它们会成长，吞噬掉它们道路上的一切。”

汉尼拔沉吟道。“所以你情愿看着它被完全扑灭？”

“控制是必要的，如果毁灭是仅剩的选择。”威尔说。

“然而，你憎恶别人对你的掌控。”

威尔的肩膀绷紧了，紧到他受伤的那一侧在抱怨中尖锐作痛。他抽了口气，转动着它试图解开肌肉结，一只手穿过头发。

“你从来没有关掉过精神分析别人的需要吗？”他厉声问道。

汉尼拔哼笑一声。“你呢？”

威尔翻了个白眼，伸手去拿他的酒杯。玛格清了清嗓子，她的眼睛在威尔和汉尼拔之间转来转去，好像她在看着两只打架的狗围着对方打转，静候着发动攻击的时刻。

但阿拉娜在微笑。她知道威尔喜欢嘲讽别人。这是一个喜爱的迹象。他对上她的目光，她朝他眨眨眼，然后将注意力转回食物上。

“所以，玛格，”威尔说，一当醇香酒液在他舌苔上停留，他就将他的酒杯放了回去。他转动手腕，橡皮筋在桌沿摩擦着，直到它在伤疤上发烫。“你和阿拉娜是怎么认识的？她不会告诉我的。”

“你从来不问！”阿拉娜说。

“如果我问了，你会告诉我吗？”

她朝他打趣地勾唇一笑。“我以为你喜欢谜题。”

玛格笑了一声，将她的手短暂地覆上阿拉娜放在桌面上的手。“当时我正在主持一个活动，为大学筹集奖学金，”她说。“我在那里遇见了阿拉娜。”

“你们的眼睛是不是越过一个拥挤的房间锁死了？”威尔取笑道。阿拉娜看起来就像如果可以的话，她绝对会踹他一脚。“时间停止了吗？”

玛格粲然一笑，天真无邪，她的眼睛明亮有神。“你相信这些东西吗，威尔？”

威尔微笑，耸了耸肩。“我想它是可能的，”他回答。“但说真的，我会把它归结于化学物质。我们无法控制自己的喜爱之情，就像我们无法控制与生俱来的身体一样。那些决定紧随其后。”

“决定？”玛格问道，她的脑袋歪向一边。

威尔点头。“在所谓的第一刻之后，你们四目相对，你在房间里看见了另一个人，你在那一刻决定去接近他们。自那以后，你选择你如何展现自己：一位社交名流，”他说，向玛格点头。“一名心理医生，”他补充道，看向阿拉娜。“或者完全不同的身份。”

他看向汉尼拔，对上了Alpha的双眼，随后挪开了视线。他可以看出来他吸引了汉尼拔的全部关注。它感觉就像温暖，和需要。坐得离汉尼拔如此之近，他可以捕捉到汉尼拔的气味——它很清新，就像剩下的他一样克制。威尔思索着他有没有喷掩盖气味的古龙水以隐藏此刻与威尔在一起他有多么欣喜万分。威尔没有预先考虑过这件事，他不确定他的气味已经把他暴露了多少，也不知道汉尼拔会不会认为这是因为他和阿拉娜在一起。

毕竟，汉尼拔不知道他知道。

“在那之后，你决定你会不会去追求那个人，”他继续道。“追逐，狩猎。这些都是你自己的控制感和你的欲望的产物——包括那些你想实现的，和那些你不想的。”

玛格莞尔。“你说话真像个Alpha，”她轻声说。“所有这些关于追逐和狩猎的言论。”

“这是我们与生俱来的第一本能之一。”Hannibal温和地回道。

阿拉娜笑了一声。“也许你们男人是的。”她带着另一个顽皮的微笑说。

威尔嗤之以鼻。“这是真的，”他承认。“女性更加克制。她们有那种奢侈。”

“你是什么意思？”玛格问道，皱着眉。

“我是说，Omega和Alpha们出生，被社会化和……被培养的方式，”他在那个词上犹豫了一下，感到汉尼拔的视线落在他身上，看见他牙关紧扣。“我们拥有女人不会经受的‘声音’和交配冲动。Omega可以发出只有Alpha能听见的声音，反之亦然。比起你们，我们更加接近动物——女性是人类进化的下一个阶段。”

阿拉娜笑了。“你花了太多时间讲课。”她温柔地说。

威尔耸耸肩。“也许吧。”

“你认为Alpha和Omega是如此原始吗？”汉尼拔问道，他的语气平和而礼貌。威尔看向他，努力抗拒着捂住他脖颈的冲动。他记得影子人在他二十一岁生日时送给他的那副素描，他被画出类似的姿势，脖子上有一个明显而新鲜的标记咬痕。

威尔展颜。“我认为像你我这样的人是一团火焰，莱克特医生。”他低声回答。汉尼拔的嘴角抽搐，突然之间，威尔能想到的全部只有这双唇紧贴他皮肤的感觉。他吞咽了一下，为汉尼拔眼中的热度而颤抖。

他必须保持控制。

对话继续着，他们吃完了晚餐。他们谈论了其他事情——阿拉娜的课进展如何。她在考虑攻读犯罪学作为第二个学位，威尔开玩笑提议如果她想，她可以用他的论文。玛格告诉他们她在马里兰出生并长大，住在她的家族庄园上。她是一个狂热的骑手和繁育人，比起她哥哥照管的猪，她更喜欢马。他们结束用餐之后，汉尼拔邀请他们去书房喝一杯睡前酒，当他看见房间角落里的羽管键琴时，威尔的心脏几乎停止了跳动。

他们的酒杯被倒满后，汉尼拔借清理餐具之故离开。他一走出房间，阿拉娜就往前凑了凑，她的眼睛闪闪发光，笑容灿烂。

“所以？”她问。

威尔嗤了一声，假装他不知道她到底在说什么。“所以？”他重复道，幼稚又任性。

“别像这样，”阿拉娜说。“你觉得他怎么样，既然他没有试着钻进你的大脑里？”

威尔叹了口气，向后靠在他据为己有的双人沙发上。书房装饰奢华，书架上的书可能比他的老房子和新房子加起来还要贵，家具也比他的助学贷款要贵。

“不是很知道你想让我说什么，在这里。”他回答。

“你个混蛋，”她怒道，坐了回去。威尔朝她咧嘴一笑。“你长得漂亮是一件好事，否则我不会容忍你的。”

“美学魅力 _正是_ 我如何度过我的一生的。”他过度郑重地点头承认。她翻了个白眼，用鞋尖踹了他一脚。“哎哟！”

“别试探我。”她自鸣得意地说，啜了一口葡萄酒。威尔同样喝了一口。味甜而甘美。

汉尼拔回到了书房里，端着他自己的酒杯，朝他们所有人微笑。他在威尔身边坐下，不是沙发，而是旁边的椅子，在一声满足的叹息中将自己安顿好。威尔此刻远不止有点飘飘然，就像一个人在陷入痛苦之后那样放松。他和汉尼拔在一起的时间已经够长了，他知道他不会立刻露出马脚。

他看向汉尼拔，莞尔一笑。“谢谢你的晚餐，”他说。“它很美味。”

汉尼拔回以微笑。“烹饪一直以来都是我的乐趣，”他回道。“我从很小的时候就开始练习这种艺术。”

“那么，赞美名副其实。”

阿拉娜朝他们两个微笑，一边高兴地整理着头发，一边望着他们交谈。玛格坐在她身边，她的双颊绯红，耷拉着眼皮。威尔想象不出她会有多重，考虑到她纤细的身形。

正当他这么想着的时候，阿拉娜看向玛格，深情地微笑，伸出手轻轻拍了拍她粉红的脸颊。“我想我们该离开了。”她说，站起身，把玛格拉了起来。

威尔和汉尼拔也站了起来。“你还能开车吗？”汉尼拔问，阿拉娜莞尔。

“要把我灌醉可不只是一点美酒那么简单。”她回道。

汉尼拔笑了笑。“让我送你们出去。”他说。威尔上前一步，亲吻了阿拉娜的脸颊，当玛格把他拉入一个拥抱时惊讶地笑了一声。他轻轻地抱了抱她，留意着她有多么摇摇欲坠，然后放开了她，将她送回阿拉娜怀中。

汉尼拔率先走出了书房，女士们跟了上去。威尔没有。

他坐了回去，思索着他的下一步。

就是这样。他终于要和影子人单独在一起了。在这么多年之后，在所有的期盼和强加的耐心之后，他终于能得到他想要的了——自从他足够大到可以理解诸如欲望和爱之类的东西后，他梦寐以求的东西。

他可以留下。他可以留下，再也不离开。影子人承诺过他不会戏耍他，不会拒绝他，而威尔知道他不会。

但是。

如果他就此屈服，如果他屈服于自己的火焰，让他自己燃烧，这将是他的全部。一个孩童，被塑造成一个为没有人能抓住的杀手而准备的完美伴侣。他的肚腹为汉尼拔的食物所填满，他的大脑为他的信件、他的爱而灼烧。他们仍然站在不平稳的地面上，站在不确定的立足点上。

如果他们将会在一起，完美地结合，在所有方面都平等，威尔就不能让自己燃烧。不是现在。

他站起身，走近羽管键琴。他的手指漫不经心地滑过琴键，按下一键，然后按下离它两格远的那个，然后又是两格远的一键，这便是主和弦。

当汉尼拔的阴影将门口笼罩时，他抬起了头。他就像穿着一身人皮般戴着他的掌控和自信，藏在教养和漂亮的辞藻背后。但威尔看见了——他看见了，因为他知道该寻找什么。因为影子人告诉他去学习。

他看见了欲望，期待。他已经能够感到汉尼拔的手落在他身上，回忆起指节贴在他颊上，利齿抵在他颈侧的温柔触碰。他的心跳如擂鼓，他的手开始颤抖。

他将手抽离琴键，后退几步，朝它点了点头。“你弹吗？”

“是的，”汉尼拔回答，迈入房间。威尔感到他好像正在被狩猎，但他不是猎物。他从来不是。“并且作曲。”

威尔微笑。“你会为我弹点什么吗？”

汉尼拔知道他在问什么。影子人答应过当他们在一起时会为他演奏。另一只Alpha颔首，像个刽子手般隐忍不发，走向长条椅。威尔坐回沙发上，他凝视着汉尼拔，看着他坐直身体，摆好姿势，开始弹奏。没有乐谱——这首旋律与他们年岁相当。

当汉尼拔开始时，他闭上了眼睛。乐曲开篇缓慢——大调，踌躇不定。一个孩子和他的朋友一起穿过灌木爬向旧信箱。一个高音，兴趣的第一朵火花。一个谜语，一个回答。威尔想知道汉尼拔最初是为谁留下它的，或是否始终只是为了他。

旋律逐渐加快，威尔的心跳也随之加速。他低下头，放下他的空酒杯，手指缠绕住腕上的橡皮筋。他将它弹向伤痕，当曲调改变时嘶声抽气，它变成了小调，满怀憧憬。音符延展成永恒，每一刻都如同一个时代，和一个时代与下一个之间的一天。威尔失踪的那些年，在路易斯安那度过，从汉尼拔的视野里消失。

然后，是喜悦的爆发。它击向威尔，力道之大令他张口喘息，手指绕上头发，用力拉扯着。每一个从他脑海中掠过的声音都像落在他背上的手，圈住他的后颈，指甲抵住他的下颌。他屏住呼吸，因为那欢欣没有结束。它变得柔软，长出尖刺，再次攻向他。每一封信，每一年，另一道和弦就加入它的姐妹，汉尼拔弹奏着，这乐曲美妙绝伦，是毁灭性的，是武器化的，直接而残酷，皆因它有多么幸福，有多么充满爱慕。

他没有预料到它。他没有准备好——任何事物都无法让他准备好聆听汉尼拔对他的爱有多么深切，多么热烈，多么无垠。

乐声渐缓，音符消逝，当他抬起头时，威尔双眼湿润。

汉尼拔凝视着他的手，他抬起头，对上威尔的目光。“它还没有完成。”他说。

“你有一个结尾了吗？”威尔回道，呼吸困难。

汉尼拔摇了摇头。“我希望如此，”他说。“很快。”

“它很美。”威尔呢喃道。汉尼拔眨了眨眼，他的嘴角变得柔和。他转过来，向前倾身，手肘支在膝盖上，毫无躲闪地迎上威尔的注视。威尔感到他正试着向他喊出真相，穿过他们的空间，穿过时光，回到威尔十四岁，第一次开始坠入爱河的时候，或者也许更早，回到他八岁的时候，回到一切的开始。

汉尼拔展颜。“我很高兴你喜欢它。”

“无论你是为谁写的，无论是谁给了它灵感，我希望他们知道自己被爱得有多深。”

汉尼拔的笑容消褪了，为一副谨慎的面具所替代。“我觉得他知道，”他柔声说。“我希望他知道。”

威尔抿住嘴唇。他可以留下。他可以坦白。

但他不会。这一切是为了骄傲，威尔太过坚强，不会轻易屈服。汉尼拔将他塑造成如今的模样，而现在轮到威尔了。

如果汉尼拔想要一场追逐，好吧，他可以来追逐威尔。威尔已经结束了奔跑，正静候着他。

他站起身。“我该离开了。”他说。

汉尼拔吞咽了一下，点了点头。“让我送你出去。”他回道。威尔颔首，允许汉尼拔的阴影跟随他直到前门。他拿过他的外套穿上，手捅在口袋里，转过身对上汉尼拔暗沉的双眼。

那里深埋的热望刺痛了他。这是最残忍的一种酷刑，但它是公平的——影子人来到他身边，又留他一人渴求而绝望。现在轮到威尔来回报他了。以眼还眼，血债血偿。

“莱克特医生，”他说，汉尼拔的双眼变得锐利，他挺直了身体，全副武装，准备好承受刺向他心脏的长矛。威尔的目的必须完美。“当我们第一次见面时，你告诉我我需要一条出路，走出我在杰克的命令下进入的黑暗之地。”

汉尼拔吞咽了一下，点了点头。

“我不觉得我想要一条出路。我想我无比自在，身处阴影之中。”

“这听起来很孤独，威尔。”汉尼拔温柔地说。他的手指在身侧蜷曲，好像他想要伸出手去触摸，但他不会，直到威尔承认他知道。

他莞尔。“孤单和孤独是有区别的，”他回道。汉尼拔的双眼变暗，他的嘴角抽搐着，好像他想要低吼出声。他们站得很近，威尔可以倾身将他的鼻子贴在汉尼拔的颈侧，如果他想的话。“你觉得我很孤独吗，莱克特医生？”

“只因你选择如此，”汉尼拔说。然后，他犹豫了：“但你不必如此。”

威尔的微笑扩大了。现在，他感到野蛮而原始。他从来没有比此刻感到更加强大，看着他此生的挚爱如此绝望而渴求地站在他面前。这是一种威尔深切体会的感觉，虽然他很想放弃，停下抗争，坦白一切，但这在未来的几年里会是至关重要的。

“再一次感谢你的晚餐，”他说。汉尼拔的肩膀耷拉下来，他的灵魂都被此击溃，威尔抿紧嘴唇，试图忽视想要逃出他喉咙的柔软呜鸣。“我会深深记住今晚的。”

“不要见外。”汉尼拔回道。

威尔莞尔。“如果你不会，我也不会。”他低声说，然后转身离开。他没有回头，不能允许自己有那片刻的脆弱。他听到大门在他背后关上，寒冷、黑暗的夜风笼罩在他肩上，将他卷入其中，推向他的车。

他回到他的宾馆房间，收拾好他的行李，退了房。随后，确认了他的外套是整洁的，他驱车开回了汉尼拔的街区。

他拿出一张纸，和他的笔，小心地将纸压在方向盘上，这样他就能写字了：

“你不再是一个陌生人了，影子人。

你知道在哪里找到我。”

他下了车，潜行到大门前，取下手腕上的橡皮筋，仔细地用它将纸条固定在门把手上。然后，他回到他的车里，开始驾车驶回哈罗盖特。

他们的地方终于准备好了。威尔现在能做的只有等待。

但他善于等待。他已练习过许多次。

\-----

*注1：绿河：Green Lake，是美国华盛顿州一条65英里(105公里)长的河流，此处应该是指代美国的一名连环杀手Gary Leon Ridgway，别名“绿河杀手(Green River Killer)”。20世纪80年代和90年代期间，他在华盛顿州杀害了多位少女和妇女，被害者数高达49人。

*注2：梦幻岛：原文a happy place， 指想象中充满快乐的地方或者使人感到快乐的记忆、情景或活动，此处意译为梦幻岛。

*注3：PTSD：Post-traumatic stress disorder， 创伤后应激障碍。一种在承受诸如性侵害，战争，严重交通事故，童年虐待等创伤性经历后可能会发展的精神障碍，症状包括但不限于闪回（flashback，一个人表现或感受为创伤经历正在重现），对触发创伤的人/事物的回避，噩梦，反复出现的令人痛苦的侵入性图像（intrusive images, 非常逼真、细节化、包含大量令人痛苦的内容）和其他对于创伤的感官性印象，抑郁/焦虑等等。

*注4：偏执型精神分裂症：Paranoid schizophrenia，该称呼在2013年DSM-V将以前亚型的症状范围全部归类为“精神分裂症（schizophrenia）”后就不再在美国使用。在2013年以前，这种疾病被认为主要由相对稳定的妄想，主要是被害妄想组成，通常伴有幻觉，特别是各种听觉(听觉声音)和知觉障碍。

*注5：镜像神经元：Mirror neuron，是一种特殊的神经细胞，当一个动物观察到另一个动物的某种行为时被激活，功能众多，在移情能力和与他人交往的能力中起着关键作用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：让我们面对现实吧，最终的揭露和圆满值得单独用一章来讲述，是/是？我希望你们喜欢:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：现在是凌晨两点我的老铁们，这章花了我六个小时但 **你知道吗?** 我超满意！  
> 这周末我要出城，我需要写完它，因为坦白地说，它一直在吞噬我的心。我希望你们喜欢最后一章！
> 
> 译者：兜兜转转27年终于入洞房了我好感动（抹把泪，想想实际上的最后一章是篇1w6的世纪长车我就笑醒了然后抱头痛哭。

实际上，威尔知道汉尼拔直到早上才会看见他的字条。刚过午夜，他就回到了哈罗盖特，驶向他的家，停车熄火，凝视着漆黑的车窗和敞开的褐色大门。在黑暗中他看不清很多，但他辨认出屋顶看起来状况好了很多，排水沟也被替换了，他注意到。壁板被固定好了，看起来焕然一新，是与原色相匹的奶白。

他叹了口气，双手平摊在方向盘上，指节边缘泛白。

他可以开回去。哪怕汉尼拔的兴奋和情绪只有威尔的一半，他也无法入睡。他可以回去，乞求原谅，将他的脖颈、他的肉体和他的心献给那个同等地索取这三者的全部的男人。

他可以那么做。

但他不应该那么做。

这至关重要。影子人掌握主导权，信任威尔对规则的顺从和对谜题的尊重，因而威尔永远不会将信件送去检查指纹，永远不会安装摄像头或者在他的房子或寝室外日夜监视，搜寻看起来熟悉的任何车辆，出现在他生命中任何一张可能属于这些年来一直写信给他的Alpha的脸。

影子人只来找过威尔一次，因为威尔恳求他，并且向他承诺如果他这么做了就会给他一个回答。即便如此，他不必走进威尔的房子。威尔已经把约翰的谋杀这一谜语的答案贴在他的门上了——他没必要进来。他没必要见威尔，没必要触摸他，亲吻他。

但他这么做了。因为他需要如此。因为他爱威尔，而威尔是他的弱点。

所以，同样，威尔必须相信影子人会再次来找他。

天色已晚，威尔疲惫不堪，但太过兴奋而无法入睡。他甚至不确定他能够再次入睡。

他从副驾驶座上拿起他的笔记本电脑，很高兴即使在屋外也能够连上WIFI，他开始在谷歌上搜索汉尼拔·莱克特医生。

他找到了关于汉尼拔在约翰·霍普金斯的实习期的文章。他找到了一篇当汉尼拔还是巴尔的摩一名外科医生时的报道，关于他对扭转四肢瘫痪病人损伤的“大胆”尝试如何恢复了病人的手臂功能。他找到了以汉尼拔的名字发表的论文，讨论关于对单亲家庭中的Alpha儿童进行反社会诱导的异常心理学。

威尔对此嗤之以鼻，思索着这项研究有多少是基于对他的观察。不过威尔不认为他的世界观是不正常的——而且肯定不是与他父亲或舅舅住在一起的错。克里斯的母亲在威尔搬去和他们一起住之前就提出了离婚，威尔很确定这一应激源是当他被认定为会分化为Omega时，导致他舅舅对他的过度保护的主要原因。

马里兰的报道中有一段空白，集中于威尔更年轻的时候，从十一岁直到十八岁他回到马里兰上大学。威尔很确定汉尼拔在路易斯安那找了一份工作，但他在那里的时候一直保持低调。

之后，威尔刚满二十，汉尼拔的诊室开张了。从外科转向精神病医师。他看起来似乎没有专攻任何特定的方向，但威尔确定他乐于接收有比大多数人有更阴暗一面的病人。

这些全部都是他不经意间已经知道的事实。证实推论，不是与事实斗争以匹配一份测写，而是接受对他早已相信的东西的验证。

汉尼拔是影子人。他当然是。

他是一个杀人凶手。

威尔应该对此有所触动。他应该拒绝，反抗，惊慌。他应该如此。

但是……

在某种程度上，得知影子人是一个杀人犯并没有吓到他。他不害怕这个人——他如何能够呢，当他清楚影子人永远不会做出任何伤害他的事情时？它关乎骄傲，支配和追逐——这些都是Alpha们最为看重的东西。影子人耗费数年证明他是一个优秀的伴侣，不仅通过那些礼物、信件和游戏，而是的的确确证明自己远超所有FBI和行为科学部门里最聪明的大脑。他是没有人能抓住的杀手，除非他允许他们。

而他本可以保持威尔耳聋眼盲。他本可以哄骗他，在他还是个孩子时就将他偷走，更彻底地哄诱他，这样威尔对他的爱将不会是出于自愿的，而是通过他的控制。威尔本可以随时停止写信。他本可以远远搬走，将影子人忘在脑后。他本可以逃离这个国家，学习园艺，和一个Omega或者女人结婚，养几个孩子，过上幸福圆满的生活。

但他没有。他选择去看影子人想让他看见的东西。他选择去学习，去准备，这样当时机降临时，他将整装待发。他 _选择_ 了这条路，这一切，而现在他不会退缩。

“我们总是有所选择，”这是当威尔还是个孩子，信件往来重新开始时，影子人对他说的话。“当我们太过脆弱，太过幼小时，我们让自己变得更高大，更强壮，这样它就不会再次发生。”

现在，威尔是强大的。他杀过人。他曾感受过生命从一个人身体中流逝，并且在从那时到现在的阴暗时刻中，企望它能延续更久。

Alpha缺乏耐心。回报必须值得冒险，和追逐。

这是一场持续了二十七年的追逐。威尔知道这将是值得的。他唯有寄希望于影子人与他想法一致。

那一晚他没有在家里睡觉，当黎明恰恰在地平线上破晓时，他启动了他的车，驶向小镇。他写了一张支票，把它和一封感谢信一起塞进了哈里森的工作地址，然后他去百货店囤了点红酒。

之后，他去了码头。

他差不多有三十年没来过这里了。它们看起来没什么变化，但小了许多。当然，八岁小孩的眼睛把所有东西都看得又大又亮。码头本身只占两个街区的空间，空气中弥漫着鱼和柴油的味道。趁着涨潮，人们把他们的收货拖进港，一桶桶、一网网鱼被卸下来，运到了商贩那里，为了更多的绳索和钓鱼线，人们进行交易。

当他看见一个女人坐在这样一个摊位的后面，一桶桶的牡蛎、蛤蜊和贻贝摆在她的面前时，他停了下来。是莫莉。他走了过去，她对上了威尔的眼睛，朝他不自然地笑了笑。“早安，格雷厄姆探员。”她说。

“拜托，”他回道。“威尔就好。”

她抿起嘴。她穿着牛仔裤和一件厚外套，双腿交叠，无所事事地拿着手机。她向前坐了坐，手肘支在膝盖上。“你查出来是谁杀了我爸了吗？”她问。

威尔叹了口气，点点头。“我找到了，”他说。她向他眨眼，面露惊喜，站了起来。“他杀了很多人。警察五年前因违章停车逮捕了他，他的DNA与约翰谋杀现场的外来样本匹配。他正在监狱里服无期徒刑。”

她沉沉地呼出一口气，眼角逐渐湿润。“哇，”她说，移开了视线，咬住了她的下唇。“一张停车罚单，嗯？”

“经常发生，实际上，”威尔道。“有不少的连环杀手和犯罪头目受到其他指控。”

“我没法相信……”她吞咽了一下，空闲的手搓着脖子。“我没法相信他们抓到他了。虽然我现在知道了。”

“我只是很抱歉花了这么长时间才结束。”

“迟来的结束比没有好，”她说，再次对上他的双眼。威尔甚至都不为对她撒谎感到内疚。他的道德指南针早就失衡了，就像一面所有数字挤在一角而指针乱转的钟一样。“谢谢你。得知他在监狱里，没有逍遥法外……我没有话可以形容。”

威尔扯出一个小小的微笑，清了清嗓子，低头看着一桶桶的贝壳。“我可以从你这里买点牡蛎吗？”他问道。

“当然，”她说，笑容灿烂地站着。当得到一个好消息时，敌意和怀疑是多么轻易地就此消失。这个小镇上的人如此轻信。“你要多少？”

威尔咬了咬下唇，低头看着水桶。它们已经被打开了，灰粉色的内腑暴露在咸腥的空气中。“只要一磅，”他回答，她点了点头，拿起一个薄薄的塑料袋，就像他们在杂货店里用来装鱼和水果的一样，开始把它们舀进去。她把它们放在秤上，取出两个，直到秤上的读数是稳稳的一磅。“多少钱？”

“什么都不要，”她说，系上袋子，递给了他。他眨眼，朝她蹙眉。“你解决了我父亲的谋杀案。这是我至少能做的。”

“我不能——”

“威尔，”莫莉说，她脸上带着温柔而微愠的笑容。她又一次把袋子递给他。“把它们拿走。”

“谢谢，”他让步道，收起他的钱包，接过塑料袋。“什么时候会有人在家，我好去接我的狗？”

“我妈每天早上都去公园。你应该能在那里找到他。如果没有，下午任何时候都行。我一点之后会回去，我不在就是去学校接沃利了。”

“谢谢你，莫莉，”威尔笑着道，“我很感激。”

“说真的，这是我的荣幸。你不知道你给我们家带来了怎样的安宁。如果你需要任何东西，知会我们一声。”

威尔颔首，垂下了头。她的感激之情让他感到浑身发痒——即使它是真的，他知道是谁杀了约翰，即使他告诉她干这件事的人已经不再是威胁没有明显的错误，它仍然是个谎言，她的快乐感觉起来是不应当的。

他又朝她点了点头，转身离开了摊位，迎头走回他的车。

他回到他的家里，这时他才注意到。

地面上的车胎印显然比他自己的和哈里森的车所制造出的要多得多。

皱着眉，他钻出汽车，一手提着一整袋红酒，另一只手拎着牡蛎。他别扭地从信箱里摸出钥匙，差点把牡蛎摔到地上，走了进去。大门看起来像是刚刚油漆过的。

当他打开门时，磨光的木头、油漆和空气清新剂的气味充满了他的鼻腔，他倒抽了一口气。

他的房子看起来…… _很舒适。_

通往厨房的破地毯已经被移走了，地板经过打磨和上蜡露出了底下的深色硬木。客厅刷上了威尔刚来那几天从五金店买回来的油漆。防水布被拿走了，箱子和家具被打开并摆好。客厅角落里有一个书架，放满了他的书，还有三把椅子——有一把是新买的，他注意到，和其他的不太匹配，但足够接近——围在餐厅的桌子旁。

他将酒放在厨台上，把牡蛎收进冰箱。

他回到餐厅，看见了一大盘饼干和一张卡片。不是来自影子人的——他没有辨认出卡片正面写着“威尔”的字迹。他拿起卡片，把它抽出来。卡面设计颜色明亮，饰以花纹，正面写有金色的“欢迎来到你的新家”的字样。

他打开它。脸上不由自主地浮现起一个笑容。“我们觉得你需要一点帮助以安顿下来。希望能在周一的联谊会上见到你！——黛博拉和马尔科姆。”他们一定是在他离开的时候做完这一切的。

两天——他们一定也找了人帮忙。威尔简直不敢置信。

小镇居民真的很 _奇怪。_

他们把他的沙发、椅子和箱子都搬了进来，他的箱子不再摞在墙边，而是被打开了。威尔怀疑他会发现他的盘子和银餐具被小心翼翼地放在合适的抽屉和橱柜里。

他上了楼，走进客卧，他一直睡在那里。他的床垫、床单和睡袋都被拿走了。他叹了口气，转头走进主卧。他的床被铺得整整齐齐，同样还有第二个他从来没有拥有过的沙发，他思索着他是否注定要成为那些人们集资为镇上的穷人买家具的悲惨实例之一，所有人聚在一起打扫和整理他们的家，因为他们没法自己搞定。

他不想成为一个慈善案例，但他仍然感激这种态度。

她没有来找他，没有明白地告诉他他应该感恩，他应该去拜访马尔科姆和黛博拉，让他们知道他们的辛勤付出是多么值得感激。当然，他已经知道了，但他还是喜欢与自己争辩。

但她没有来。威尔的心里已经没有留给她的空间了。

他走下楼，撕掉保鲜膜，吃了一块饼干。它加了碎粒巧克力，又甜又脆，他赞赏地哼了一声，把托盘重新包起来，放到冰箱里。巧克力总是冰的更好。

“好吧，”他告诉空旷的空气。“至少他不会走进一个灾区。”

“影子人，我想逃跑。”

“你会逃去哪里呢，我亲爱的？”

“我不知道。我甚至都不知道我为什么想逃跑。”

“你站在一场伟大成就的边缘，我的幻想家。之后的几天，你将会毕业，迈入你人生的下一阶段。你一次又一次地向老师、同学和同龄人证明了自己。”

“我感觉我活在一个谎言中。”

“什么样的谎言？”

“我的朋友告诉我我应该多出去走走。我应该约会。她想要跟我和其他一群人一起去一个小木屋里度假。我发现这个想法……很不舒服。”

“你不想庆祝你的成就？”

“它们感觉不像成就。达成一个目标意味着有所奋斗。有所障碍。我从未受过二者之苦。”

“有一项研究假设了一种‘漫游癖基因’的存在。它是嵌入你生物构造中的一种物质，迫使你永远在移动，不断探索。但你从未彷徨，我的幻想家。”

“我为什么会呢？我在的地方既是你所在之处。”

“我经常构想如果我是一个更软弱的人，会发生什么。如果在你父亲去世时，或者当你开始读大学时我就来到你身边。即使现在，想到我将看着你毕业，想到你的眼睛可能会与我的相遇，却不会认出我，我心中就充满了一种我无法描述的渴望。”

“那我想这让我变得软弱，因为这是我想要的全部。”

“总有一天，我的幻想家。我以我的生命起誓。”

断断续续的睡眠尝试之后，下午威尔开车驶向了以利亚的房子。以利亚正在前院里，和他的狗以及威尔的两只玩耍。他停了车，他们也停了下来，温斯顿和埃迪欢迎地汪了一声，当他从车里钻出来时向他冲了过来。

威尔莞尔，跪下来抚摸着它们，任由它们在自己胸口乱拱。他朗笑出声，有小动物们在他掌下蹭来蹭去，他陡然感到更加自在，他抬起头，看着以利亚向他走来，他自己的狗惬意地在他身边小跑着。

“嘿，威尔，”他温暖地问候，伸出手抓住威尔的前臂帮助他站起来。温斯顿蹦了起来，威尔朝他啧了一声，把他推了回去，但放低了自己的手这样他可以继续抚摸温斯顿，然后是把他挤开自己贴上来的埃迪。“莫莉给我打了电话。他说你找到了那个……”他清了清嗓子，垂下了眼。

“我找到了。”威尔低声说。以利亚对上他的视线，他的双眼睁得大大的，还是同样美丽的金蓝色。

他模糊地笑了笑。“你想进来吗？我正准备做午饭。”

威尔吞咽了一下。听起来很疯狂，但吃以利亚做的饭这一想法让他的局促变得安定。在他的家里，被他和他家人的气味包围——不，威尔不能。当他来的时候，他不会让影子人从他身上闻出任何人的味道。

“谢了，但我得回家了。”他回答。

以利亚点点头，相当理解。“好吧，再次谢谢你，如果你需要一个狗保姆，你知道在哪儿找我。”

“我很感激，谢谢，”威尔回道，弹了个响舌。“走了。”温斯顿和埃迪跟着他回到车边，他打开后座的门让它们钻了进去。当他转过身时，以利亚还没有移动，他抬起手轻轻挥了挥，在威尔坐进去开车离开之前就转身回屋了。

他回到家，什么都没有改变。威尔喂了狗，让他们去后院撒欢儿，他把衣服丢进洗衣机，又吃了一片饼干。影子人没有来。

威尔打开了所有窗户以散去空气清新剂的味道。他让狗狗们想在屋外呆多久就呆多久，将它们的小床挪到了壁炉旁，当夜幕降临时，他把它们喊进屋，锁上了后门，但留了前门，上楼进了主卧。

他的床铺好了，他的衣服分别叠进了他的衣橱和抽屉柜里。每样东西都在它该在的地方，没有一样落下。就连他保存多年的几张裱好的照片也被放在他的抽屉柜上——他舅舅在他父亲去世时给他的照片，站在一艘渔船前的两个男孩，差不多十六岁。克里斯和他高中毕业舞会舞伴——现在的妻子——带着他们刚出生的孩子的照片，他们在一年圣诞节寄来的，随之还有一瓶他们每年都送给威尔的，瓶子上画着帆船的须后水。阿拉娜和他的毕业照，以及一张阿拉娜给他的狗狗们拍的合照，那是她唯一一次成功让所有狗都安静坐好。

主卫浴色调温暖，浴缸四周铺着桃色瓷砖，对面的墙上在洗漱台上方挂着一面大镜子。威尔去巴尔的摩时随身带着洗漱用品，现在他从箱子里拿了出来，把牙刷放在一个小杯子里，把洗发水和沐浴露放在浴缸边上。如此的居家，这是他最接近筑巢本能的时候了，但它仍让他感到虚假而肤浅。

这不是一个家。尚且不是。威尔也不确定它会成为一个。

无事可做，天色已晚，威尔换上了睡衣，钻进了被窝。它只是一张弹簧垫上的席梦思，没有床头板，也没有承受他体重的木头。威尔漫不经心地想着汉尼拔的卧室会是什么样。

它很可能装饰华丽， _豪奢，_ 织物密度比威尔听说过的还要高，墙上挂着的画作既高雅又富有艺术感。他可能有一本素描簿，放在窗边的小几上，他会坐在那里，望向漆黑的街道，想象威尔走进门来，精疲力尽。

他还记得他在学校时的样子。如果从那时起他就与汉尼拔住在一起，与年长的Alpha结合，他回到家时会有一顿美餐和一杯好酒等着他。汉尼拔会知道让他一个人待会儿，让他从众多同类犯下的谋杀和伤害的影像中解脱出来。之后，当威尔准备好了，他会上楼，在床上软成一摊，仍然穿着衣服。汉尼拔会微笑，站起身，合上他的书或期刊或者停下他手头的任何事，温柔地抚过威尔的小腿，将鞋从他的脚上脱下，为他解开衣服，动作轻柔到极致。

威尔颤了颤，翻身侧躺，想象着汉尼拔宽大的手掌平放在他的腹部，抓住他的皮带扣，将它拉开。他会抬起臀部，慵懒而疲惫，足够让汉尼拔解开或者拉开他的牛仔裤或休闲裤，把它们剥下来，露出他苍白的大腿。同时他会抽走威尔的袜子，把它们揉成一团扔进洗衣篮里，都不需要看上一眼。

如果它们干净到可以再穿一次，他会叠好威尔的休闲裤，将其放在一边。

他不会碰威尔的衬衣。威尔只需要挪一挪屁股，不必再移动他的手臂。他会覆在威尔背上，发出足够大的咕噜声哄威尔合上眼，在他伴侣的体温和重量下满足而充满信赖。他会磨蹭威尔的头发，亲吻他的脖子，为他们二人盖上被子，这样威尔就可以被紧紧裹住，在黑暗中感到安慰。

他闭上眼，咬住他的下唇，指甲抠进他的后颈，想象着它是汉尼拔的利齿。他用力到刺痛。当睡意最终将他占据时，他在脑海中听见了汉尼拔的音乐。

那一晚，影子人也没有来找他。

“你最后还是去了小屋。“

“对。没有理由不去。”

“没有借口，你是说。”

“我猜吧。很多人做事都没有理由，影子人。”

“我想那是真的。但说人们为只对他们有意义的原因而做事也是不恰当的吗？”

“我开始厌倦这场争辩了。”

“我知道你是的，我的幻想家。我知道。”

威尔被他的电话铃吵醒了。他呻吟一声，翻过身，摸索着接了电话。“喂？”他咕哝道。

“威尔，搞什么鬼？”

是阿拉娜。威尔揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气。他嗓子刺痛，肩膀也是。他坐了起来，失望透顶地发现大腿上没有新的淤青，床的另一半也没有凹陷或者丝毫暖意。影子人从没来过。

“嘿，对不起。怎么了？”

阿拉娜语带怒意。“你就那么凭空消失了，然后现在你只给我一声‘对不起’？”她质问道，“究竟发生了什么？”

“我回家了，”威尔说，皱着眉。“讲座结束了。我没有理由继续呆着。”

她顿住了，然后说出了一些出乎威尔意料的话：“汉尼拔做了什么吗？”

威尔眨眨眼，吞咽了一下，试图控制住他的声音。“你想说什么？”

“我是说……玛格和我离开了，然后你就卷铺盖跑走了。他没有 _做_ 什么，是吗？”

“什么？没有，”威尔回答，为这个想法脸色发白。这很可笑，几乎——汉尼拔或者影子人会做任何威尔不想要的事情。“不，我只是不想再付另一晚的房费，而且还有修理和其他一些我想盯着的东西。什么都没发生。”

“行。挺好的，”她说，语气中带着威胁，如果威尔胆敢回任何另外的话。威尔莞尔，胸膛中因她的保护欲升起一片温暖。“我只是想打给你，确认一切都好。你确定你没事？”

“当然，”威尔回答。“我很抱歉让你担心，真的。你知道我什么样。”

“我知道，”她低声说。“这就是为什么我会担心。”

他叹了口气，起了床，脱掉他的衣服，把它们堆成一堆，走向浴室。“好吧，既然你把我吵醒了，我想我该开始新的一天了。多谢。”

“朋友是为了什么？”她回答，自鸣得意地笑着。“我晚点再和你聊。拜！”

“拜。”威尔说，然后挂了电话，放下他的手机。他跨进浴缸，拉下浴帘，打开水龙头，当温度足够高时，转动控制杆，开始淋浴。热水打在他的肩膀和头上，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，开始清洗自己。现在这是一所体面的房子，他最好还是尽量保持外表整洁。

“你相信上帝吗，影子人？”当他十六岁，刚刚显露时，威尔问道，那是一天半的发情荷尔蒙从他系统中清除后他第一天回到学校。

“我相信有一个，是的。否则世界的设计就太过精巧了。然而，我并不相信他在乎我们做什么。”

“为什么？”

“如果他在乎，世上就会多许多惩罚。”

多年以后，威尔会和影子人讨论上帝，却不知道他是影子人，他会听到上帝是“恐怖的”，会说他是世人所知最杰出的连环杀手。

“你觉得上帝创造了人类，是为了成为他的惩罚者吗？”

“这是一个有趣的理论，亲爱的。”

“我舅舅曾和我讲过一个故事。曾经有一个人，发生了一场洪水。一个女人开着一辆吉普车过来，向他伸出援手，他拒绝了，说上帝会救他的。然后当街道变成河流，一对夫妻划着船过来了。他们说了同样的话，他拒绝了，说上帝会救他的。之后，当他站在他的屋顶上时，一架直升机来了，他们说他会救他，但他拒绝了。于是他死了，当他见到上帝时，他问为什么没有帮助降临，上帝告诉他‘我为你送去了一辆车，一艘船和一架直升机，而你拒绝了全部三者’。”

“学会辨别他人的信号和行为是一项重要的技能，我的幻想家。这是我一直鼓励你去做的——识别模式，理解动机。总有一天，它会让你成为一个伟大的人，走进一间屋子，看见其中所有人的潜在。”

“我不觉得有一个上帝，影子人。我认为只有像你这样的人，扮演着他。”

“这让你感觉如何？”

“很重要。上帝只向那些会成大事的人显现。”

“非常好，我的幻想家。这是一个你我共有的信念。坚持这一点。”

周日过去了。威尔归还了割草机，把那盘饼干移到他自己的特百惠碗里，这样他也能把它送回去。他是在弥撒期间去的，因为他知道马尔科姆和黛博拉不会在家。他留下了一张感谢条，回到了家。

然后，他去了信箱那里。

里面没有新的谜语。为什么会有呢？现在影子人知道他住在哪里，知道如何直接来找他。

“奇怪。”威尔喃喃自语，他的手指轻轻描摹着刻在树上的“威尔，向上看”。他希望她和他在一起，这样他就有人可以讲话。他思索着这里是否 _曾经_ 有一幢房子。信箱不会无缘无故地出现。也许在某个时候，曾有一个老女人住在树林里，人们把她当做了女巫。也许在她死后房子就被拆掉了。

也许是影子人杀了她。

大自然很快就会收复失地。如果威尔买下的土地没有得到多少维护，树林很快就会占据整块地方，吞噬掉房子和其中的黑暗记忆。他考虑着往土壤里撒盐，这样无论他最终去了哪里，这里什么都不会生长。

他思索着如果约翰从来没有给他看过这个信箱会发生什么。如果有些其他的孩子找到了谜语——如果他们更坚强一点，或者对父母更坦诚一点。如果他的舅舅成功地截断了影子人的信件，直到他在威尔心中的地位相似地杂草丛生，无人问津。

他一点也不喜欢这个想法，一当它长出牙齿就将它抛在脑后。

影子人周日晚没有来，周一没有，周二也没有，威尔开始生气了。他怎么 _敢_ ——威尔现在知道了，他他妈的 _知道_ 而且他也这么说了，汉尼拔为他演奏了他们的乐曲，他知道威尔住在哪里。他如何能够稳坐巴尔的摩，心知他的伴侣正呆在这个鬼地方，等待着他？

他没有回去。他的骄傲不会允许他这么做。这是狩猎的最后一部分，猎物已经受伤，猎人必须谨慎地接近或冒着它挣扎并试图逃跑而毁掉肉质的风险。一头猪被抓住的那一刻，你必须快速而精准地割开它的喉咙。汉尼拔知道，他知道，而现在他在测试威尔，看看谁才是最有耐心的人。威尔很耐心——他不得不如此，无能为力，年复一年，该死的 _年复一年。_ 哦，他可以等待。他可以保持他的距离。

但他很生气。

那周五他去了五金店，买了一把斧头。在他走到树下之前，他的肩膀就已经开始疼了。他挖开信箱金属后面的把手，咬紧牙关，把它从固定处扯下来。一声闷响，它砸在地上，威尔考虑着把它砸扁成一块毫无生气的金属。

他没有。

他将注意力转向大树。它已经半死不活了，部分树皮被动物们剥落，因啄木鸟和松鼠而处处中空。他扣紧牙关，忍下肩膀上隐隐的疼痛，往树干齐膝高的地方砍去。

他的挥砍没有节奏，毫无技巧。每挥一下，画面就从他眼前闪过。 _一挥_ 。约翰柴郡猫般的笑容，鲜血淋漓，牙齿裸露。 _一挥。_ 手腕上日益加深的伤疤 _，_ 来自第一个他解不出的谜题。 _一挥。_ 当威尔告诉他他的谎言时，以利亚如释重负的笑容。 _一挥。_ 影子人的古龙水香，遮掩着他的气味，他的抚摸如何令威尔双颊灼烧，咧嘴微笑。 _一挥。_ 当他找到威尔的信件时，他舅舅眼中的恐惧。 _一挥。_ 当威尔谈起追逐时，汉尼拔看着他的方式。

 _一挥。_ 当威尔要求她不再给他安排约会时，阿拉娜的悲伤。 _一挥。_ 每一次他收到新的信时感到的喜悦。 _一挥。_ 海盐焦糖的味道。

他砍着树干，通过在树干上刻着的“向上”，直到闷热的湿气让他大汗淋漓，汗水刺痛了他的眼睛，覆盖住他的腹部和脖子。 _一挥。_ 他的肩膀在朝他尖叫，乞求他停下。他思索着约翰有没有乞求，当他意识到他实际上不在乎时，他又挥了一下。

 _一挥。_ 树干投降了。他后退几步，望着大树倒下，向他的一侧倾斜，随着树叶的哗啦声和大树枝折断的噼啪声倒了下去。他哼了一声，将斧头抗在肩上，走向树尾，停在树干分叉的地方。

他继续挥砍。每一封信，每一个字，当威尔感到爱和倾慕时，他的每一次心跳，他都将它砸进树中，把它从树枝上一个接一个地扯下来。然后，再往下一点，一片接着一片，直到他有一堆前臂那么长的原木。他把每一块捡起来，放平，砍成四等份。天气已经很干燥了，这些木头会烧起来的。

当他最终完成的时候，他因体力的消耗而颤抖，知道他的肩膀明天会僵硬到动都不能动，但他不在乎。他把叠在房子后面的防水布捡起来，太阳即将落山，他把它拽到树那里，将原木堆进去，拖回了他的家。

他为信箱返回了一次，拿上他的锤子和钉子，把它装在前门上。

他把一半的原木搬进了房子，片刻之后，走到他的行李箱前，翻出了他留存的影子人的信。他坐在壁炉前，满心思绪，眼睛盯着面前火床漆黑的无底洞。

它们会成为很好的引火物。

他拿起第一封信。“影子人，你是一个Alpha吗？”

他读着信，吞咽了一下，在舌尖上尝到了海盐焦糖。他放下信，走到冰箱前，拿出一瓶火球。他回到壁炉前坐下。

“为什么这么问，我的小幻想家？”

威尔紧紧闭上眼，拧开瓶盖，灌了两大口。它一路烧到他的鼻腔和眼后，他倒吸了一口凉气，随手把它放下，空闲的一只手穿过头发。

他再次睁开眼，盯着壁炉。

不。他不能那么做。

他重新把信扎起来，把它们放在书架的空当上，抽出了一本他大学时期的笔记本。里面是杰克·克劳福德讲课的笔记，正是在这堂课上，威尔随口说出了自己的想法，因此为自己得来了一份工作。

他的上唇卷起，他呲出了牙，把纸页从笔记本上撕下。他走到厨房，拿出打火机，把纸张丢进壁炉里。

他淋上了半瓶火球，作为额外补充，点燃了一角。火焰热切地燃烧着，燃烧着威尔以前的生活，带着准备好的期待。它们在明亮的烈焰中卷曲，快乐地跳着舞，威尔很想嘲笑这个比喻。熊熊烈火吞噬着威尔不想保留的丝丝缕缕。

当他确信火焰会持续燃烧时，他用一些木块在周围堆成一个圆锥体，因高温而嘶声抽气。他把剩下的威士忌浇在木头上，丝毫不在乎起先熄灭的火焰。它们烧黑了木头，他打开烟囱，这样浓烟就能冲向夜空——为他的伴侣燃起的狼烟，呼唤他早日归家。

威尔背对大门而坐，面前放着一瓶红酒。桌上放着两个酒杯，在它们之间，是影子人的信。他抚摸着它们，却没有读它们。房间太暗，他看不清它们，只有闪烁的金色火光温暖着空间。他的狗们锁在厨房里，不能踏足房子的其他区域。

当他听见前门被推开时，他叹息出声。

它关上了，威尔想要转过身对上影子人的双眼。但他没有。他又喝了一口酒，放下酒杯，前倾身体以倒满另一杯。

“从来没能念出你送我的那种高价酒的名字，”他对空气说。“我希望这瓶足够了。”  
一步，而后又是一步。威尔深吸了一口气，没有闻到任何陌生的古龙水，什么都没有，除了熟悉的纸墨气息。但在那之下，他可以尝到一些其他的东西——喜悦。它很浓郁，像焦糖一样裹住他的舌头，像撒在伤口上的盐一样刺痛了他的嘴。

当他意识到的时候，他笑出了声——影子人的喜悦闻起来像他最喜欢的巧克力口味。

墙壁因他的剪影而变暗，一只手上前拉开了另一把椅子，汉尼拔·莱克特在威尔的身侧坐下。

威尔的眼睛瞥向他，对上他的视线。在火光中，他的五官变得锋锐，此刻他比从前更像一只掠食者。威尔吞咽了一下，再次喝了一口酒，很高兴看到汉尼拔伸手端起他自己的酒杯。他穿着另一套西装，没有领带，他的衣领敞开，展示着吞咽时他脖子的动作。

他们放下了酒杯，他们四目交融。威尔不是很确定该如何自处。

然后，汉尼拔莞尔。这是一种柔软而充满爱慕的表情。他的手指蜷曲，仿佛他想伸出手去。“我知道你已经等待了很长一段时间。”他低声说。威尔想象他对着他的后颈绵绵诉说这些话，他颤了颤，大腿和胃囊都绷紧了。

“你知道的，”他说，把玩着他的酒杯。“我想象了如此之久，当我们在一起时会是什么样子，”汉尼拔将头歪向一边，闲适而优雅地坐在他的椅子上，一副安逸的画面。威尔不知道他怎么做到的——他能感受到他的每一缕肌肉，每一次从肺部吸入、呼出的空气。他想着如果他停止告诉他的心脏继续跳动，它就会彻底失灵。“但那些幻想总是姗姗来迟。两周后，两个月后，多年以后。我从来没想过我最终与你相见的那一刻，我会是什么感受。”

“就此而言，我们恰恰相反，”汉尼拔回道。“我的每一个梦都是关于这一刻的。“

威尔展颜，吞咽了一下。“通常发展怎么样？”

“大相径庭，”汉尼拔说。“有时它是温和的。其他时候，并非如此。”

威尔嘴唇抽搐，他喝了另一口酒。汉尼拔模仿着他的动作。“如果我没有满足你的期望，我很抱歉。”

“我亲爱的，我认识你的每一刻，你都远远超过了它们。”

威尔的手颤抖得太厉害，以至于他不得不放下酒杯，以免将其摔碎。他想象暗色的酒液浸润信纸，污染了纸张，毁坏了墨迹，他的心脏在胸腔内砰砰乱跳。“我不知道该做什么，”他低声说。他的喉咙发闷，他的双眼灼烧，红得刺痛。“所以我逃跑了。”

汉尼拔沉吟一声。他的笑容没有改变。“哪一次？”

“每一次，”威尔回答。他勉强地笑了笑。“我记得当我递交辞呈的时候，想过如果有任何人可以让我忘记影子人，那一定会是你，”汉尼拔的笑容扩大了，露出他的牙齿。“那时我就应该意识到的。我从来没有像那样看向任何人，”他对上汉尼拔的双眼——他需要知道他意味着多少。“从未如此。”

“而当你产生这种感觉时，你的本能是逃跑？”

“不，”威尔回答。“只是我的优先考虑。它们变了。我必须回到影子人身边。回到你身边。”

汉尼拔抿起嘴。他坐直了身体，威尔绷紧了，他的肩膀尖锐地刺痛着。但汉尼拔仅仅是再次端起他的酒杯，又喝下了一口，然后将它放了回去。

“你什么时候意识到的？”他问。

威尔莞尔。“我看见了阿拉娜的邀请函，”他说，朝信点点头。“我在任何地方都能认出你的笔迹。”

“你知道我是谁，”汉尼拔说，威尔颔首。“我是什么，”威尔再次点头。“而你并不害怕？”

“我应该吗？”威尔平静地问道。但他不是。他永远不会。

汉尼拔微笑。“不，亲爱的，”他说。他屈起了手指，威尔想要触摸他， _上帝啊_ ，他有多么想要触摸他。他放开了酒杯，手掌覆在信上。一个邀请。“我从来不想让你害怕我。”

“我不害怕。”威尔说。

汉尼拔莞尔。随后，当他听见最动听的声音时，他屏住了呼吸：汉尼拔的喉音。它贯穿了他们之间的阴暗空间，扼住他的喉咙，像指甲或牙齿一样刺入他的后颈。他的手指攥紧成拳，直到汉尼拔终于， _终于_ ，触碰到他的手，他才放松指关节。

一道需求的雷击闪过威尔的眼后。他呜鸣出声，试图咽回这声响，但当他听见时，汉尼拔眼神闪烁。

“你如此美丽，”他道，叹息着。威尔的手指放松到足以让汉尼拔的手滑入其间，威尔紧紧握住它，似乎他在害怕如果不这么做，汉尼拔就会消失不见。“当我看见你站在我的门阶上时，我想着这就是见到上帝的感觉。”

威尔吞咽了一下，勉强挤出一声笑。“我激发了如此敬畏吗？”

“无边无际，”汉尼拔说。“一望无垠。我对你的爱亦是如此。”

“我的也是。”威尔回道，因为他无法不说。终于，影子人在这里，以血肉之躯出现，他闻起来就像威尔最喜欢的甜品，他温暖、强壮而能干，一个杀手，并且威尔爱他。

“我知道你说过为我们准备的地方不是物理意义上的，”威尔呢喃，汉尼拔将头偏向一侧。“但我希望你会接受我所提供的。这幢房子，一切开始的地方。我想要它，为我们二人。”

汉尼拔的微笑，他的喜悦，令人盲目。威尔没办法挪开双眼，但他的视线开始模糊，当一抹血色闪过汉尼拔的虹膜时，他打了个寒颤。

“它很完美，我的幻想家。”汉尼拔低语。他捧起威尔的手，亲吻他的指节，威尔抽了口气。他的肺叶，他的大腿和他的肩膀都在灼烧，他的心脏猛烈地撞击着他的肋骨，渴望被攫在影子人手中。他的手指环住汉尼拔光滑的下颌，感受着他体内的热度和生机，思索着这双齿颚分开，没入他颈项的感觉是怎么样的。

“我想我的耐心耗尽了，影子人。”他说，酒精令他肆无忌惮，欣悦令他神采飞扬。

汉尼拔双眼暗沉，他的视线扫过威尔的身体，一如既往地欲壑难填。他的呼噜声变作一种低咆，隆隆作响，威尔吞咽了一下，胃部的紧张放松，化作某些更急切而热烈的东西。

“是的，”汉尼拔耳语，裹挟着气息，欲望在嘶吼。“我也同样。”

他们站起身，威尔紧紧握着汉尼拔的手，他们走上台阶。他因希冀而脆弱，因渴望而憔悴，他唯一的安慰就是知道汉尼拔也有相同的感觉。威尔走进主卧，将汉尼拔拉了进去，关上了门。

他没有开灯。他和影子人同属黑暗的生物，在此处他们最为自在。

汉尼拔松开了手，威尔喉结滚动，抿紧了嘴，这样他就不会呜咽。但当汉尼拔抓住他的脖子和头发，将他转过去压在门上时，它还是逃出了他的嘴唇。这是一次温柔的触摸，但威尔为此喘息不止，当汉尼拔向前倾身，他们的额头抵在一起时，他倒抽了一口气。

汉尼拔比他稍高，身体强壮，如此温暖，令威尔觉得他们赤裸的肌肤相贴的那一秒他就会燃烧起来。汉尼拔低柔地呼噜着，将威尔从悬崖边安抚回来，捧住他的后颈。他的手完美地贴合威尔的喉咙，仿佛威尔是为他量身打造一般，他抬起威尔的头，他们的鼻尖相蹭，而后威尔的嘴唇贴上汉尼拔的，落下纯洁而轻柔地一吻。

他颤抖着，从膝盖直至脊椎，紧紧攥住汉尼拔的手臂以支撑自己。他分开双唇，汉尼拔倾斜他的头，环住威尔脖颈的手收紧，另一只手松松地抓着威尔的头发。他们的吻加深了，威尔的下唇就像上次一样被衔在齿间，他呻吟着，无法自禁。

汉尼拔低吼出声，步步逼近，因此威尔燃烧的肺中失去了空气。他放开了威尔的头发，转而抚上他的屁股，将他拉离房门，这样威尔就能磨蹭他的大腿。它比欲望更深邃，比性更迫切——威尔感觉好似一个吻就能让他分崩离析，太过渴求接触而敏感以至于除了臣服于汉尼拔的唇与他停在威尔鼓锤似的脉搏上的手，任由另一只Alpha以他认为合适的方式抚弄他外什么都做不了。

汉尼拔向后撤开，他粗重的呼吸在房间内清晰可闻。他的拇指卡入威尔的下颌，威尔知道他想要什么——他轻易地暴露了他的脖颈，当汉尼拔的双唇贴上他的下颚，耳后的那处柔软时不禁战栗，他分开齿颚，张嘴吻上威尔的脉搏，它的悸动陡然变得虚软。

“求你，”他喘息道，攀住汉尼拔的二头肌，指甲陷入衬衫。

“我想象这一刻如此之久，”汉尼拔低吼。他舔过他留在威尔颈侧的淤青，那里疼痛尖锐，令他心生渴求。“无与伦比。”

他再次亲吻威尔的脖颈，威尔的膝盖发软。他向前瘫倒，他的双臂环住汉尼拔的肩膀，他的脸埋入他的锁骨。他闻起来这么棒，充满麝香和一个Alpha的气息，如此强壮，威尔无法想象一个正在发情的Omega是什么样，但他觉得这可能会该死的接近。

汉尼拔沉声咆哮，他的手从威尔脖颈挪向他的头发，将他拉了起来，再次吻住他——这一次更重，勃然大怒，威尔在他身上找到了低吼回去的力量，令他的双手由虚软无力变得倍受驱使。他将汉尼拔推向他的床，当因自己的麻烦收到另一声嘶吼时，他心生愉悦。

毕竟，他们都是Alpha。

汉尼拔伸出手抓住他，威尔走向他们的床前，汉尼拔将他们翻转过来，把威尔推倒在床上，威尔任他乘胜追击，向上爬动直到他们都上了床。床单一团糟——威尔一向懒得铺床——威尔知道整间房闻起来都像他。汉尼拔胜利的气味刺鼻，甜美，像是杏仁。威尔满口生津。

汉尼拔覆住他，沉重而如此温暖，威尔几乎无法呼吸。他的手扣住威尔的腰，再次捉住了威尔的嘴唇，轻咬着他的下唇直到威尔张口，妄图汲取空气。汉尼拔贴着他的嘴唇低咆，他尝起来像红酒与鲜肉。威尔思索着血液在他皮肤上尝起来会是什么味道，浑身发颤，脊椎发热，生出利爪，将他从里向外撕得粉碎。

他分开双腿，让汉尼拔的重量卡入其间，当他感到汉尼拔的阴茎隔着布料磨蹭着他的时，一声高亢的呻吟逃出他的嘴唇。他在颤抖，他的手爪深深抓入汉尼拔的背部，他已经快到了。他咬紧牙关，当汉尼拔亲吻那里时露出他的脖颈，当汉尼拔捉住他的一只手，压平在床垫上时呜咽出声。

“不要忍着，亲爱的。”他说。他可能能够闻到威尔有多么接近，性奋令他的血液馥郁，使他的气味辛辣。威尔喘了口气，紧紧扣住汉尼拔的手。

“我不想让这个结束。”他回答。

汉尼拔发出一声温暖而低沉的笑声。“我美丽的男孩，”他带着喉音道，鼻尖蹭着威尔的喉咙，轻咬着他的耳朵。威尔颤栗着，他的心脏跳如擂鼓，声音如此响亮，他确信汉尼拔可以听到。“我们有整个余生，不是吗？”

“是的。”威尔喘息道。他转过头，对上汉尼拔的双眼。从月亮照入的光线恰好足够他看清它们有多么血红。整个时刻感觉像是超现实的，似是黄粱美梦，但这也是威尔恍然醒悟的一刻：

影子人在 _这里。_ 他 _想要_ 他。汉尼拔爱他。

汉尼拔莞尔，他的牙齿闪着白光。他拉起威尔的一只手贴在他的脸上，这样他就可以捧住威尔的脸，俯下身，让他们额头相抵，他们的鼻子亲昵而迫切地厮磨。他腰上的手移动，伸平，向下挪去直到它抚上威尔的大腿，淤青总是在那里成型。

“让我看看。”他说，平静而温暖。威尔的大腿抽痛，他的肩膀如若火烧——他的每一部分都火烧火燎。他颤抖不止，汉尼拔吻住他，吞下他的呻吟，汉尼拔的手伸入他的裤子，圈住他的勃起，哦，如此轻柔地揉捏，但这就足够了。期待和欲望淹没了威尔，他哭嚎出声，声音在汉尼拔唇上变得沉闷。他自由的一只手攀住汉尼拔的肩背，以爱将他撕碎，用渴求使他耳聋，他的腹部绷紧，凹陷，他呲出牙齿，刺入汉尼拔的下唇，他的高潮将他从内部撕成碎片。

他粗重地喘息，尝到了血腥，摔回了床上，欢愉的冲击波把他压倒。汉尼拔的喉音震耳欲聋，他舔过威尔分开的嘴唇，品尝着他犬齿上的血液，威尔低低呻吟，手指抓住汉尼拔的头发，汉尼拔欺身压住他，在他颤抖的大腿间磨蹭着。

“求你。”他恳求道，嘴唇湿润，双眼圆睁。汉尼拔呲牙低吼，起身退开，跪在威尔的两腿之间，仿佛一座某位古老神灵的纪念碑，威尔则是他无助的祈求者，被陈列于祭品之中。

汉尼拔的手覆在他的大腿上，强壮而位处支配，威尔无法撕开他的注视。他已经被汉尼拔眼中撕掠而渴肉的黑暗钉在原地了。

汉尼拔舔湿他的嘴唇，威尔可以看见其上汉尼拔的一抹鲜血。他看起来踌躇不定，威尔坐了起来，伸手温柔地捧住他的脸颊。

“汉尼拔，”他低语，汉尼拔轻颤了颤，仿佛他的名字在威尔口中成了最堕落的一种酷刑。“求你。”

汉尼拔颔首，侧过头亲吻威尔的手腕。是上面有伤疤的那一只，还有淤痕，被触碰时阵阵刺痛。威尔嘶声抽气，屈起手指，汉尼拔注意到了。他在威尔能抽回手之前捉住了他的手，把手腕翻转过来，让屋外的月光照在层层叠叠的深色痕迹上。

他对上威尔的眼睛。“没有更多游戏了。”他说，威尔点头，重重吞咽。

他再次亲吻威尔的手腕，直到威尔缩起手指，他的胃囊紧绷而温暖。然后，他扣住威尔的后颈，将他拉入一个真正的亲吻。威尔知道他的嘴唇一定破皮了，但他接吻的时候仿佛那里没有疼痛，没有伤口。威尔舔过他的下唇，又发出一声呜鸣；祈求，宽恕。

汉尼拔呼噜着回应，托起威尔的屁股，引导他手膝着床地跪趴好。

他俯身将体重压在威尔身上，他全部的力量和肌肉都效力于让威尔保持顺从。威尔想要这样，但他是一只Alpha，天生的本能让他反抗任何擒住他脖颈，企图支配他的生物。

他紧紧攥住床单，头向前倾，暴露出后颈。

汉尼拔向前倾身，手掌顺着威尔的手臂滑下，寻到他的手腕，紧紧握住它们。当汉尼拔的嘴唇贴上他的后颈时，威尔浑身绷紧，抗争着呲牙嘶吼的本能。这是他 _想要_ 的，他自有记忆起就一直想象着这件事，如果他让像生物学这样的玩意儿挡了他的路，他就活该遭天谴。

汉尼拔嘘声安抚他，鼻尖磨蹭着他的发根，从这里开始，在房间的燥热下，发丝因汗水而卷曲，他放开了他的手腕。“你不是Omega，”他说，威尔咬住嘴唇，咽下失望感，因为他知道汉尼拔毫无侮辱的意思。“你有任何能有所助益的东西吗？“

威尔点头，他温柔地呜鸣了一声。“客卧，”他说。“它原来在床垫下。我不知道他们现在把它放在哪儿了。”

“他们？”汉尼拔重复。

“在我离开，和你在一起的时候，邻居帮忙布置了这个地方，”威尔回答。他没有动，汉尼拔继续抚摸他，温柔地爱抚着他的腰，磨蹭着他的脖颈。“把它变成了一个家。”

汉尼拔沉吟一声，他的笑容让他的牙齿露了出来，紧靠威尔的脖子。“我们应当感谢他们，”他说。然后，他抽身离开了，威尔为这失去而呜咽。“向我坦露你自己，亲爱的，我要去找到它。我不会去很久的。”

威尔吞咽了一下，咒骂着他早该想到这件事的事实。办这事儿没别的办法。当他听到门打开的时候，他将自己拉起来，跪坐在膝盖上，把衬衫扯过头顶，扔到一边。他的休闲裤已经被弄脏了，因他的释放湿漉而温热，他把它连同内裤一起扯下，为衣服内侧黏糊糊的感觉皱眉。

他刚刚全身赤裸，汉尼拔就回来了。威尔面对着他坐着，大睁着眼睛，满含渴求地看着汉尼拔关上门。他手中拿着一瓶润滑液，当他对上威尔的视线时，他笑了。

威尔试着回以微笑，但他不确定他做得如何。他太紧张了，太过颤抖而饥渴，除了触碰汉尼拔之外什么也做不了。汉尼拔向他走来，威尔向他伸出手，细细品尝着他昂贵的衣料摩擦着威尔裸露的皮肤的感觉。汉尼拔低吼出声，热切地亲吻他，威尔忘却了如何呼吸。

然后，汉尼拔后退些许，将润滑液放下，开始宽衣解带。他不急不缓，不是为了挑逗或表演，但威尔仍然目不转睛地盯着。每一寸裸露的肌肤就像一顿他渴望狼吞虎咽的佳肴。在微光中，他捕捉到了汉尼拔前臂肌肉的收缩，二头肌的顺滑隆起，脖颈雍容而诱人的弧度。他的锁骨和喉咙间锋利的阴影，胸口浓密的银色毛发，它沿着腹中线一路延伸，逐渐变金，隐没在他的西装裤中。汉尼拔的手指解开他的皮带，威尔满口生津，他随着顺利的一滑将它抽出，令威尔的脊椎灼烧。他的臀部并没有威尔的那么挺翘，他的岁月让他变得柔软而厚实，但这只让他看起来更加强壮，更加有力。他是一只支配与征服的野兽。

他脱下剩余的衣服，把内裤拉下大腿，露出他的阴茎。当他看见它时，威尔嘴唇发干，他向前爬去，直到他的膝盖挨上床沿。他环住汉尼拔的腰胯，把他往前拉，汉尼拔的手轻轻地搁在他的手上，他的双眼对上威尔，饱含探寻。

“我可以吗？”威尔问道，太过沙哑而无法吐字清晰。

但他满足地看见汉尼拔重重吞咽，他的腹部因欲望而绷紧，他的双眼红得彻底，威尔很难回忆起它们通常的颜色。

“可以。”他说，如同他第一次亲吻威尔的那晚般低若耳语，威尔微笑。

他在这方面与剩下的全部一样生疏，但他同样知道激情的道理。他分开嘴唇，抬起一只手，试探性地环上汉尼拔阴茎根部松弛的皮肤，他的结会在那里膨胀。这一个想法就足以让他的嘴里满是口水，他湿漉地吮吻了一下汉尼拔性器的头部，舌头滑过顶端的缝隙，当他尝到那里的湿意时不禁颤抖。他抬起头，分开齿颚，将汉尼拔的阴茎含入口中，直到他的牙齿蹭过了饱满的龟头。

汉尼拔低咆出声，他埋在威尔发间的手收紧了，威尔再次颤栗。他合上了眼，放松了下颌，抿住他的嘴唇，更深地吞入，直到汉尼拔的阴茎抵上他的喉咙后方。汉尼拔的手变得轻柔，停留在他的后颈上，威尔轻颤着，试图吃下更多，因堵在喉头的性器干呕。

“放松，亲爱的。”汉尼拔说。他的声音低沉而迷醉，令威尔肺部灼烧，他的心脏抽痛。他的肩膀早就停下了抱怨，威尔不确定是它放弃让他去休息，还是汉尼拔的抚摸可以治愈伤痛，但当他收紧环在汉尼拔性器上的手指，开始撸动他无法吞下的部分时，他没有感到任何疼痛。

他的胸口困着隆隆作响的闷雷，无法逃脱，他后退了一些，咽下满溢的唾液，用鼻腔勉强地吸了一口气，重新埋下头去。汉尼拔低吼着，当威尔抬起头看向他时，他看见汉尼拔上唇卷起，利齿呲出。

威尔再次吞咽，又干呕了一次，因为他太迫切而无法不去尝试，他不得不完全退开，呼吸粗重，头脑发热到无法思考。

汉尼拔低吼一声，扣住他的后颈将他拉直，粗暴而野蛮地吻住他。他的另一只手环上威尔的喉咙，测试着当他吞咽时那里肌肉的弹性，肌腱的活动，发出另一声满意的低咆。

“求你，”威尔呢喃，他喉头酸痛，嘴唇柔软而红润。他将汉尼拔拉向他，当汉尼拔沾满口津的阴茎蹭上他的肚子时颤了颤。“上我。”

“这是你想要的吗？”汉尼拔问。

如果他不知道准许对他的伴侣而言有多么重要，他一定会勃然大怒。他点头，再次亲吻汉尼拔。“我一直梦想着，”他说。“抚摸我自己，想象那是你，咬住我的脖子，标记我。我想要它。”

汉尼拔低吼。“多少次？”

“数不胜数。”

汉尼拔的手飞向威尔的屁股，一把将他拉近，直到如果汉尼拔后退一步威尔就会从床上摔下。但他没有——他是一座坚实的锚，在波涛汹涌的大海上稳定地紧拥住威尔。汉尼拔把他推倒下去，腰胯前移，威尔又一次呜鸣出声，他重新欺身覆上他，这样威尔就平趴在床上。他的肩膀碰到了润滑液，他抓起它，递给汉尼拔。

汉尼拔接过它，眼中含着疑问。

“应该是你。”威尔低声说。

汉尼拔莞尔，俯身落下一吻。“来这里。”他说，坐在了威尔身边。威尔手膝并用爬了起来，汉尼拔将他拉到膝盖上，威尔一阵轻颤，他的双手环着汉尼拔的肩膀。汉尼拔宽大的双手扶在他的背上，将他压近，直到威尔在没有汉尼拔的胸膛与他的紧紧相贴的情况下就无法呼吸。

汉尼拔打开润滑液，小小的“咔哒”声令威尔抽了口气，他一只手臂绕过威尔的背，湿润的手指刷过威尔的穴口。威尔以为感觉会是相同的——他自己这么做的次数数都数不清——但它不是。远胜于此：更火热，更迫切，将他紧紧钉在汉尼拔的膝头，汉尼拔屈起四根手指，他的视线落在威尔脸上，轻柔地将一根手指推入其中。

“哦， _天啊。”_ 威尔低吼，浑身颤抖，他的头低垂着埋在汉尼拔颈侧。汉尼拔的手指尽可能地挤入深处，他的指甲抓入皮肉，细碎地呻吟着。有润滑液和信任，它轻松地插了进去，威尔不觉得他还能够呼吸。他可以感到汉尼拔在咕噜，渴望听到他，头侧向一边，耳朵贴着汉尼拔的脖子以感受他喉咙里的振动。

“一直以来，”汉尼拔耳语道，手指埋入，而后抽出，将威尔打开。“我想象着你成为我的的那一刻。你听起来如何。你尝起来如何，你躺在我怀中的感觉如何。”

威尔颤栗，重重地咬住他的嘴唇，力道足以生疼，汉尼拔插入了第二根手指。它灼烧着，刺痛他柔软的内里，但他唯一能做的就是不往下沉，不命令汉尼拔再加入一根手指。他松开一只手，顺着汉尼拔汗湿的胸膛滑下，手指圈住另一只Alpha的阴茎，满足地感受到汉尼拔的轻颤。

“每一天，”他喘息道，将这句话吐在汉尼拔裸露的脖颈上，惊叹于汉尼拔有多么信任和爱他，允许他这么做。“我希望我的余生每天都能这样。”

“你会的。”汉尼拔起誓，推入了第三根手指。这比威尔曾尝试过的要多，即使是用他自己的手，它灼烧着，抽痛着，他的胃囊被烧熔，他的阴茎为新的能量而弹动。他想着汉尼拔的结感觉如何，这欲望几乎令他盲目。

威尔颤抖着，收紧他环在汉尼拔阴茎头部的手，只为听见他低吼。“你仍然想让我上你吗，亲爱的？”他问，他抽出了手指，威尔的大脑因空虚而哭嚎，渴求着它们的回归。

他后撤了一些，对上汉尼拔的眼睛，摇了摇头。“不，”他说。“我需要看着你。”

汉尼拔吞咽了一下，他脸上的每一根线条都被刻入爱慕之情。“那么，就像这样。”他回道，威尔迫切地点头。Omega不会被这样操，不会面对面地受孕。在这间房里，在这黑暗中，他们平等而立。

威尔向前挪了挪，将汉尼拔的性器引入腿间，他们前额相贴，汉尼拔从这里接手，把剩下的润滑液抹在阴茎上，龟头抵上威尔被撑开的穴口。有那么一刻，有那么一丝犹豫，一丝紧张，威尔吞咽了一下，吻住他，放松他的身体到汉尼拔可以埋入其中。

汉尼拔呲牙低吼——这是一种响亮的、胜利的声音，威尔喘息着，汉尼拔的手握住他的臀瓣，指甲扎入肉里，威尔身体下沉，直到他的大腿后方与汉尼拔的相连。他的身体剧烈地弓起，肌肉抗议着新的外来入侵，他的心跳在加速，他的双手颤抖着撑在汉尼拔胸口。

他等待着，汉尼拔让他，让他的身体适应被贯穿的抻松，给他时间抵抗他后脑中触发他战逃反应的Alpha本能。他哪样都不会做——他这该死的一生几乎都在等待这个，而它已经是他做梦也想不到的好了。

随后，威尔叹息，强迫自己放松，拉起汉尼拔的一只手。他将它贴在他自己的脖子上，当汉尼拔手指屈起，在他喉咙间留下四道红痕时轻轻颤抖。

“就像这样。”他耳语道，汉尼拔整个身体变得紧绷，像一匹起跑线上的纯血马一样颤栗着。他的指甲深深陷入汉尼拔的胸膛，紧紧攀住他的身体，记忆着汉尼拔咬紧的下颌和他眼中狂热的血红。

他起伏着臀部，低柔的吐息被一声呻吟打断，他吻上汉尼拔。深切，放纵，渴望着他的影子人。

汉尼拔紧贴着他的唇瓣低吼，呲出他的犬齿，空闲的一只手托住威尔的屁股帮助他移动。威尔的整个身体因砍树，因在不舒服的床垫上失眠，因整晚的等待和热望而酸软不堪，但现在他得到了他想要的。他的大腿因体力的消耗而颤抖，他的肺叶在燃烧，他一只手撑在汉尼拔脑侧的墙上，利用高度的优势控制他们的亲吻，他们的节奏。

这是 _他的_ 设计，现在，它将从里到外地摧毁汉尼拔。

“威尔，”汉尼拔喘息道，呼吸困难，细微地颤抖着。他凝视着威尔的双眼，仿佛威尔将整个宇宙藏于其中，他的嘴唇因威尔的牙齿和吻变得红润而酸痛。

“摸我，”威尔命令道，他的眼睫轻扇，汉尼拔的指甲再次划过威尔的喉咙，放开威尔的臀部以紧紧圈住威尔的阴茎，踩着他屁股起伏的节奏上下撸动。威尔长叹一声，后仰起头，让汉尼拔听到他欢愉的喉音。“就像那样。 _操。”_

汉尼拔喘出一声不稳的呼吸，握着威尔阴茎的手滑至他的腿间，停在他的睾丸后，包住它们，施加压力，威尔猛地抽了一口气，挺直了身体。他的屁股紧绷着，当他感到汉尼拔的阴茎碰到了他体内敏感一点，被夹在肠肉之间时，他陡然瑟缩了一下。他的眼睛睁大，他瘫软在汉尼拔胸前，发出一声无助的呻吟。

汉尼拔微笑，他的气味因凯旋而变得浓郁。他再一次抬手环住威尔的背部，将他固定在怀中，他脚背弓起，向上冲击，再次撞上那一点。威尔呜咽着，紧闭双眼，脸颊埋在汉尼拔颈侧。

“ _汉尼拔，”_ 他低吼，指甲划过墙面，汉尼拔用力操着他。这感觉太他妈的好了，威尔完全不知道它会有这么爽。即便在他的幻想中，当他幻想着影子人上着他，将他碾作尘土时，他都不知道自己可以如此耀眼地闪灼。

熊熊烈火，摧毁着它道路上的一切。

汉尼拔咆哮着，他的身体紧绷，接着他向前涌去，将威尔从墙上卷下，把他牢牢钉在身下。威尔呻吟着，与汉尼拔十指相绕，他们倒在他的大腿上，在汉尼拔的体重下将他蜷成一团，而汉尼拔用他身为一只Alpha全部的力量和实力干着他。它猛烈、快速、充满毁灭性而野蛮残暴，威尔颤抖不止，他的心脏砰砰乱跳。

他松开手，握住他的性器，用力撸动着。他又一次接近了，太他妈的近了。“求你。”他喘息道，这个词几乎不能在舌尖成型，汉尼拔上唇抽搐。他的双眼看向威尔的脖子。

威尔吞咽了一下。他知道汉尼拔想要什么。他伸出手，手指插入汉尼拔的头发，将他拉近，露出了他的喉咙。“求你，”他再次说道。“做吧。”

汉尼拔颤栗着，他的双肩绷紧，阴茎深深操进威尔的身体。他的双颚分开，威尔感到了牙齿，然后他重重咬下，足以撕开皮肤。

威尔哭喊出声，他的肋骨在原地崩裂，血液自他颈侧涌出，流入汉尼拔的口腔，沿着他的下巴滴落，染红了威尔的肩膀和胸膛。汉尼拔再次插了进来，这次稍慢一点，紧贴着威尔的臀肉律动着，他的双手深深掐入威尔的大腿，留下淤青。威尔收紧了埋在汉尼拔发间的手，自由的一臂环住他的肩膀，他的双腿缠上汉尼拔的腰。如果汉尼拔这时候从他身体里抽出来，他就该遭天谴。

汉尼拔隆隆低吼，舔过咬痕，坐直了身体。威尔嘶嘶抽气，他酸软的身体陡然被迫撑得更开，汉尼拔的结膨胀起来，锁在其中，将他们联结在一起。汉尼拔放开了一条大腿，圈住威尔的阴茎，飞快地撸动着。

威尔紧紧闭着双眼，齿间吸入粗重的呼吸。他的嘴唇干涩，他能想到一切就是用汉尼拔的血液湿润它。

但汉尼拔明白。自身也是一只Alpha，他一定理解。他松开威尔的另一条腿，手指梳过威尔汗湿的头发，将威尔的嘴引至他的脖颈。

“轮到你了，我的幻想家，”他耳语道。他闻起来浑身是血液和汗水，全然的Alpha，与威尔相连，不可逆转，力量无穷。“领取你的奖品吧。”

这一切都关乎追逐。威尔不是猎手，他是一个渔人，他的鱼已经咬钩，现在是时候将他拉出水面了。

他舔舐着汉尼拔的喉咙，品尝他海盐焦糖味的汗水，寻到在他泛红的脖颈下脉搏最为剧烈的一处，牙齿没入柔软的皮肉，紧挨着他绷紧的肌腱。

幸福而甜蜜的血流，阴茎上紧握的手，将他彻底撕碎的结——这足以让他屈服，在汉尼拔的重量下变得紧绷，重重地打湿汉尼拔的手。他哭嗥着，又因此窒息，松开汉尼拔的头发去触碰他半膨胀的结。他拉扯着它，挪动着他的屁股让汉尼拔的结重新碰上那敏感的地方，乘着每一波欢愉的浪潮，它长出利爪，贯穿他的脑海。他的眼睛里燃着红光，在他伴侣的身下凶狠地咆哮，他轻易地将汉尼拔一饮而尽，享受着到早晨，他的声音就会改变这一认知，他会获得Alpha的“声音”，一如汉尼拔会获得他的，他会在脖子上佩戴着标记，表明他已经结合。

当他太过敏感而无法触摸，他的肚腹坠满鲜血时，他抽出了牙齿，舔过伤痕，汉尼拔抓住他的头发，与他耳鬓厮磨，亲吻着他，将他们的猎物涂抹在他们之间。这是他们的种族进化而成的行为：征服、交配、在鲜血淋漓的高潮里做爱。

所得的回报值得冒险。

当不再有更多空气时，汉尼拔中断了亲吻，血色在他嘴唇和脸颊上闪烁，威尔仰头望着天花板喘息，终于让自己松懈下来。他搂着汉尼拔的后颈，额头相贴，汉尼拔继续在威尔体内清空自己。

汉尼拔松开他紧抓着的威尔的头发，抚平它，复又捧住他的后颈，拇指擦过威尔颈侧沾血的咬痕边缘。威尔莞尔，露出他的牙齿，汉尼拔回以微笑。威尔很想大笑——他想要喊出他的喜悦，穿过树林，笼罩整个小镇，声音足够大到整个巴尔的摩都能听到他。

汉尼拔将他们翻至侧躺，等待着他的结消褪，这样他就不会压坏威尔。他们的双腿交缠，呼吸交融，被对方吞下，他们的心跳逐渐同步。“影子人，”威尔呢喃，汉尼拔向他微笑。“你为什么要留下第一个谜语，关于蜡烛的那个？”

汉尼拔沉吟一声，将威尔汗湿的头发梳到他的连后。“想看看会发生什么，”他回答。威尔哼了一声，翻了个白眼。“而我却不知道那一根蜡烛，那一可能性的微小火花，会变成怒号的熊熊烈火。”

威尔低笑。“现在呢？”他问。

“现在，那火焰是我的，”汉尼拔说。威尔轻颤，仍旧深受汉尼拔声音中随意的占有欲和自信影响。“一如我的也属于你。”

“你觉得那首歌你有一个结尾了吗？”

汉尼拔的笑声低沉而柔和，他的吻溢满倾慕。“是的，”他回答。“我想我有了。”

他们像那样度过了整个周末。他们谈论一切话题，任何事物。威尔对世界有足够的了解，让他对大多数事物都有兴趣。他们讨论艺术，神话，物理和生物。威尔了解了汉尼拔凝望着他的所有时间，他如何出席每一场足球赛，参加每一次家长会，他如何哀悼威尔父亲的死，将花束送至威尔舅舅门前却不留姓名。威尔从来不知道这些。

威尔花了大半个小时分析汉尼拔的笔迹，嘲笑汉尼拔有多么被他的精确冒犯到。

在第一晚之后，威尔太过酸痛而有一段时间不能再承受汉尼拔的结，但他学会了如何用嘴取悦汉尼拔，当汉尼拔抓住他的头发，将他压倒在餐桌上，用他的嘴唇、舌头和手指贯穿他时，他体会到这感觉有多好。他学会了如何以同样的方式抚摸汉尼拔，他躯体上的敏感带都在哪里。他学会了如何正确地低咆能令汉尼拔双眼闪烁血光，激发他的追逐欲。

周日晚，他将汉尼拔带到老树的旧址，让他的伴侣就在那里操他，在一切开始的地方，当汉尼拔的结将他劈开时，威尔很确定他的邻居就在附近。

周一，汉尼拔必须回到他的办公室，回到他自己的房子里。威尔不在意——他为什么会呢？影子人再也不会离开了。

但这并不能阻止他在车门上不停地亲吻汉尼拔，偷走他的空气，抚摸着汉尼拔被咬伤的脖颈。他们的咬痕周围都有淤青、吮吸吻痕和他们口干牙痒时留下的新伤疤。威尔的大腿上、肚子上和肩膀后面都有咬伤。汉尼拔的脊椎周围残留着抓印，心脏旁边有一个深深的鲜红伤痕。

“我明天就回来。”汉尼拔向他保证。威尔微笑，让汉尼拔听见他的呼噜声，没有错过汉尼拔是有多么恋恋不舍地上了车，有多么慢吞吞地离开。

阿拉娜在下午三点左右打来了电话。“嘿，”他问候道，微笑着坐在餐桌旁，漫不经心地摆弄着一根橡皮筋。自从周五晚上后，他就不再感到戴上一根的需要了。

“你再‘嘿’我，你个混蛋！”她回道。

威尔嗤笑一声。“我这次又干了什么？”

“我这次又干了什么……说实话，我向上帝发誓，如果我们不是朋友，我没有那么爱你，我一定会揍死你。”

威尔哼了哼，等待着。

“你和汉尼拔 _结合_ 了 _！”_ 她在他的沉默中说道。

“哦，”威尔轻飘飘地说，又开始弹橡皮筋。“这是我干的。”

“你让我认为你不喜欢他，出了城，然后他带着脖子上一个天杀的咬痕回来了， _浑身_ 都是你的味道！你为什么不告诉我？”

“阿拉娜，我不能让我的生活保有 _一些_ 神秘吗？”威尔揶揄道，咧嘴笑着。在他脚边，温斯顿和埃迪疯狂地摇着尾巴，显然很高兴看到威尔这么开心。她发出一种被惹恼的声音，当人们很高兴但仍然在生气时会制造的那种。“好吧，所以，嗯，我觉得我喜欢他。他使我快乐。我们的双眼在一个拥挤的房间里锁死了。”

“你可真是个混蛋。”阿拉娜低声道。威尔笑了一声，翻了个白眼。

“不好意思，没有我，你得和玛格坠入爱河，领养一堆孩子了。”

“哦，真恐怖，”她回道。威尔听得出她在翻白眼。“但说真的，我为你高兴，即使你在这件事上就是个混蛋，”威尔哼了一声。“所以，这意味着你要搬回巴尔的摩了吗？”

“不，”威尔回答。所幸的是，毫无保留。“我会留在这里。这里是我的归属。”

“这是一段长途通勤。”她缓缓道。

“我们会处理好的。”威尔说。他很确定汉尼拔为任何可能发生的情况都做好了充分准备，包括他们之间的一个海湾。毕竟，他们曾经分离得更久。这对他来说无所谓。

他看向壁炉。炉火在周五就熄灭了，他尚未感到有再次点燃它的需要。他觉得胸口的热量能够让他在最漫长、最严酷的冬天里保持温暖。

“好吧，不管怎样，我都为你高兴。现在我要去指责汉尼拔了。晚点再聊！”

“对他温柔点，”威尔温和地说，面带微笑。“我把他累坏了。”

“ _上帝啊，_ 你烂透了。拜！”

“再见。”他回答，挂了电话。他站起身，伸了个懒腰，为肌肉的疲惫和酥软而莞尔。当他扭到特定的角度时，他的脖子尖锐地刺痛，并且他的肩膀又回来提醒他它遭受的所有虐待，而他的屁股和大腿绝对需要一些爱与关怀，但他很高兴。他心满意足。

他回家了。

他去了周一晚上的联谊会。

“威尔，很高兴你终于——噢！”黛博拉看见他的脖子，瞪大了眼。她飞快地眨着眼，就像她中风了一样。“我都不知道你在和某个人约会！”

威尔微笑，朝她点点头。他可以看见以利亚、莫莉和沃利站在一个角落里，一边吃着纸盘子里的薯片和小香肠一边聊天。他朝他们点点头，他们回应了他，莫莉抬起手朝他挥了挥，他也朝她招了招手。“抱歉让你失望了。”他回答。

“完全没有！”黛博拉说，一只手放在他的胳膊上。“是当地人吗？”

“不，”威尔回答，摇了摇头。“我自有记忆起就认识他了。他住在巴尔的摩。”

“你下周应该把他带来！”

威尔笑了笑，好奇当她知道汉尼拔是个Alpha时会作何反应。他可能会这么干，只是为了看看所有人的表情。

“他比我更是个交际花，”威尔温和地回道，“我很难想象他会说‘不’。”

她莞尔。

“我想感谢你，顺便。谢谢你帮我打理房子，还有那些食物。你真的让我在这里感到欢迎。”

她的笑容扩大了，带着主妇般的柔和。“我很乐意，”她说，又拍了拍他的手臂。“我这辈子见过很多迷失的灵魂，有时所需的全部只是一张友善的脸和一个他们被爱着的提醒，就能让他们重新找到回家的路。”

威尔展颜。对此他无可争辩。

汉尼拔周二时回到了他的身边，就像他承诺的那样。他带来了红酒和海盐焦糖巧克力，威尔回到家，发现他在厨房中忙碌，使用着肯定不属于威尔的厨具，整间房子闻起来充满温热的肉食和喜悦。

他走到汉尼拔身后，磨蹭着他的肩膀，吸引他的注意。汉尼拔的咕噜是温柔的，威尔莞尔，以他自己的喉音与之相配。

“闻起来很香。”他说。

“我觉得你会喜欢它的。”他回道。

“如果你继续这么好地喂我，我会长胖的。”

汉尼拔笑了一声，转过头来亲吻威尔的前额。“我完成了我的作曲，”他说。威尔抬起头。“我觉得你会喜欢它的。”

“我今晚会和你一起回家，这样我就能听它了，”威尔回答。汉尼拔的微笑变得柔软，仿佛他惊诧于威尔有多渴望呆在他身边。威尔继续蹭他，亲吻他包裹着衣物的肩膀。“晚餐吃什么？”

一时间没有回答，威尔侧过头，对上汉尼拔暗沉的双眼。那里有一些东西，一些深埋的秘密，威尔不知道他是否应该能够看见。汉尼拔清了清嗓子，注意力转回炉灶。

“我本打算，当这一刻到来时，为我们准备特殊的一餐，”他开口道，威尔皱起了眉。“但优质的肉只能保存那么久。二十七年对于贮存任何东西来说都是很长的一段时间。”

威尔将头歪向一边，眨了眨眼。他的视线落向火炉，恍然大悟。

约翰的肾失踪了，但他的大腿也有很大一块被拿走了。

“它保存了多久？”他低声说。

“我重新找到你时，我吃掉了它，”汉尼拔回答，虚假的平静。“把它做成了熏肉，这样能够保存更长时间。三年吧，或多或少。”

约翰的肉。

切萨皮克开膛手不是为了战利品带走他的器官。他拿走它们，因为他饥肠辘辘。

威尔清了清喉咙，吞咽了一下，再次抬眼对上汉尼拔的视线。其中含着沉稳——不是自信，但冷静。他不知道威尔会如何反应，但他在交付信任。深陷爱河。而威尔已经花了所有的这些时间去爱一个杀手。他从前就不为此忧虑。

他不确定现在就会了。

他想到加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯死在他怀中的感觉如何。威尔有多么想舔去他被割开的脖子上的血，将他撕成碎片。

“它是谁？”他耳语道。

汉尼拔抿起嘴，没有挪开视线。Alpha不会中断眼神交流。他们没有眨眼。“一个觉得他不需要在餐厅付小费的人。”他回答。

威尔笑出了声。他没办法。“好吧，那么，”他喃喃，清了清嗓子。“他活该。”

汉尼拔点头。一下。幅度很大。

“晚餐呢？与玛格和阿拉娜一起的那次？”

“一个无可饶恕的粗鲁牙科学生。”汉尼拔回答。

威尔吞咽了一下。吃下猎物，这是终极的支配行为。自从人类第一次知道肉的味道以来，他们的种族就一直在这么做。

“你一直等到我们结合吗？”他问。“直到我无法逃走？”

“此生我们都有很多选择，威尔，和将我们表现为自我的决定，”汉尼拔回答。“我从未对你撒谎。”

“这没有回答我的问题。”

“我觉得它有。”汉尼拔说。

威尔点头。他没有转身离开。他没有退却。他深吸了一口气，闻到了肉、纸和汉尼拔海盐焦糖的气味。影子人的气味。

“你没有必要吃这个。我准备了鸡肉，我还带了新的牡蛎。你没有保存的一些。”

“不，”在他能有所思考之前，威尔就开了口。“我想吃，”他抬起眼，垂了下来，复又重新对上汉尼拔的注视。他在那里看见了绽放的希望，和喜悦，他向前迈了一步，捧住汉尼拔的脸颊。“我想吃你带给我的食物。”

影子人是终极的供养者。在每一个动作，每一个举措中，他都在照顾威尔，培育他的成长，他的蜕变。此刻拒绝他将是根本的凌辱。而威尔不想这么做——这是疯了，当然，但这就是世界运转的方式。杀人或被杀。吞食，或被吞食。

汉尼拔展颜，他捧住威尔的后颈，他的手异常温暖，将他拉入一个吻。威尔迫切地回应着他，气喘吁吁，神采飞扬。

“还剩下一些时间。”当他们分开时，汉尼拔说道。威尔的额头靠在汉尼拔肩上，深吸了一口气。他应该在乎汉尼拔在煮什么。他应该在乎很多东西。

他没有。他的蜥蜴脑在告诉他他的伴侣是强壮的，一个保护者，一个供养者。他杀死并征服了一个更弱的Alpha，将他的猎物带给威尔，让他们俩同享一顿佳肴。这是威尔所能想象到的最强有力的爱的宣言之一。

威尔莞尔。“多久？”

“足够让我向你展示我有多么爱你。”

他笑了，拉起汉尼拔的手。“那么，让我看看吧。”

大多数早晨，汉尼拔仍然会离开。他有必须要见的预约和病人。威尔教着他的远程课程，即便他的床又冷又空，他也不再感到孑然一身。他看向窗外，望见猎户座悬在树梢，在它旁边，是木星。他知道与此同时，汉尼拔也在看着它们。

每一天清晨，无论汉尼拔过夜与否，威尔走下楼，会在钉在他门上的信箱里看见一封信。一封来自影子人的信，但没有谜语，或者游戏。有时有礼物。

总是同样的讯息。

“我爱你，我的幻想家。”

而每一天夜晚，威尔留下他自己的信，像古老的宣言一般紧紧地卷起，用一根细皮筋固定住。

“我亦爱你，影子人。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** *从一堆冒烟的瓦砾底下爬出来*好吧，所以……我可以解释。
> 
> 我犯了一个错误，对Luc（maydei)说我想写一些超变态的东西，而作为无耻的推手，他们开始用一些幻想家世界的污糟想法来刺激我。
> 
> 情节方面，比较单薄。这发生在汉尼拔和威尔在一起几个月之后，更加关注于威尔的自我尊重问题和他对抛弃的恐惧（因为，你懂的，影子人花了27年才最终得到他）。但说真的，这就是篇小黄文。1.6w字的小黄文。
> 
> 有高潮禁止，生育kink，一//咪咪//的daddy！kink，更多明显的SM，嗯……  
> 对。
> 
> 看文愉快！我要去睡上个十年。
> 
>  **译者：** 我痛苦并快乐着_(:з」∠)_

房间里安然而宁静。火焰燃烧着，温暖了小小的起居室，仿佛它与屋外的空气有血海深仇。即使现在是六月中旬，在威尔居住的地方，夜晚仍寒冷得引人不适。汉尼拔的家里则更加舒适而气候受控，但这幢房子更老，大部分的温度控制都靠打开的窗户和壁炉里升起的火堆。

他正缩在一把铺着厚垫子的扶手椅里，肩膀倚着一边扶手，腿搭在另一边上。座位恰好宽到足以容纳下他的躯干，尽管牺牲了他脖子的舒适性。但他安坐着，他的胸膛与腹部都被酒精温暖。他的伴侣一直在试验酿造葡萄酒和啤酒，而威尔是他的私人荷兰猪（还有阿拉娜与玛格，当他们一起吃晚饭的时候）。

他又浅啜了一口酒，比他对葡萄酒的预期要醇厚，尝起来像是接骨木花，有一种带着铁腥的刺激回味，这绝对是他目前的最爱。他脑边的墙面突然被一弧移动的、虚假的明光照亮，他莞尔一笑。现在他总是留着大门不锁，清楚他的邻居不会烦扰他，并相信唯一真正的掠食者因太过爱他而不愿伤他分毫。

他叹了口气，翻了个身以解救他的脖子，蜷起腿缩在扶手椅的座位上，一只胳膊充当他脸颊的枕头，向后弯起，这样他就能支撑他的脖子。他将酒杯放在地板上，以免摔了它，另一只手放在大腿之间，合上了眼。

大门打开了，听见影子人走进门，温斯顿和埃迪从火堆旁站了起来，小声汪汪着欢迎他，威尔展颜一笑。从另一只Alpha身上传来温柔的低隆声，与爱抚一起欢迎他们的宠物，然后他弹了个响舌。威尔已经教会了他们一听到这个声音就去厨房呆着，他听见他们服从了口令，爪子啪嗒啪嗒地踩在地板上。

当他听见厨房门关上时，他的笑容扩大了，一道阴影停在他身前，封锁了橙色的光线和火焰的热度。影子人蹲下身，温柔地将他的手从腿间拉出，捧至唇边，威尔手指屈曲，握住了他伴侣的手。他吻了吻威尔的指节，威尔睁开了眼。

汉尼拔的五官在阴影中变得锋利，他的眼睛太过暗沉，几乎看不见其中红棕交杂的斑驳。他朝威尔微笑，鼻子贴上威尔的手背，将它翻转过来，这样他就能亲吻威尔的掌心。

威尔呼噜着，情难自禁。他难以克制地感到他体内的每一个细胞都被汉尼拔的触摸点亮，感知着它主人的配偶的呼唤和存在。他手指屈起，蹭过汉尼拔的下巴。“嗨。”他低声说。

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了，他跪了下来，叹息出声，身体前倾，将额头贴上威尔的。威尔抬起头，当他们鼻尖相触时磨蹭起他。“你好，亲爱的，”他回应道，声音低沉而温柔，盈满爱恋。“我没有吵醒你吧，是吗？”

威尔轻轻摇了摇头。他抿起嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，又分开了它们。“没有，”他回答，依旧如此温柔地抚摸着汉尼拔的脸。汉尼拔面露微笑。“你饿了么？想要喝点什么吗？”

“今天我唯一感到的饥饿因你而起。”汉尼拔回答，而他说得如此随意，仿佛在评论天气。好像他不知道说这样的话给了威尔多么重的一击。好像他没有花数年时间让它变成这样。

威尔的手指颤抖，掠过汉尼拔颈侧消褪的结合标记。“现在呢？”他问。

汉尼拔莞尔，他空闲的一只手抚上威尔的大腿，温暖地搭在他的屁股上。威尔小腹绷紧，他夹起了大腿，夹得太紧以至于拱入那触摸，像是他想要如此似的。

“仅是看见你，我便得到滋养。”汉尼拔说。

威尔吞咽了一下。“我会见你餍足，如果你饥肠辘辘。”

汉尼拔微笑，歪过头，威尔凑近了他。他们双唇相贴，这个吻温柔、纯洁，但令威尔温暖至骨髓。汉尼拔的咕噜声在胸腔里低柔地振动，威尔以他自己的喉音应答，手指圈住汉尼拔的脖子，向上穿过他的头发，让这个吻延续得更久一些，当威尔分开齿颚时变得更深，他任由汉尼拔品尝他舌上的酒液。

尽管威尔知道汉尼拔很乐意分开他的大腿，让这一次交锋变得更加急切，更加狂乱，他可以看出汉尼拔累了。车程很长，并且昨晚威尔没有与汉尼拔一起过夜。因为汉尼拔花了大部分时间捕猎，又有很早的预约。他叹了口气，柔和了亲吻，向后撤开，这样他就能凝视他伴侣的眼睛。

“我想休息了。”他说，因为他知道汉尼拔会优先满足威尔的需求而非他自身。如果威尔开口，汉尼拔会保持清醒，奉献他剩下的每一丝力气来取悦他的伴侣，但如果威尔想要睡觉，这就给了他们两个人保持冷静的机会。威尔从不擅长听从他身体要求睡觉、休息或放松的声音——当汉尼拔也受益时，提出要求就变得容易了一些。

汉尼拔点头，微微一笑，站了起来，当他确切地知道威尔在想什么的时候就会露出这样的笑容。威尔呜咽一声，因为这意味着他不能再触摸汉尼拔，但当汉尼拔伸出手时，他却将自己的手滑入摊开的手掌。汉尼拔将他拉了起来，威尔顺从而松软地落入他伴侣的怀抱。

他握住威尔的手，引他上了楼。威尔的卧室装饰依旧稀少，只用来睡觉和当汉尼拔与他在一起时做爱——与汉尼拔的房间相反，那里有地方落座，架上摆了书，和可供欣赏的艺术品，他们有很多晚上都在缄默的满足中下象棋或读书。

威尔将衬衣从头上扯下，汉尼拔宽衣解带，从他的斜挎包里拿出一套换洗衣服，换上一条居家裤和一件薄T恤，它的衣领因多年的使用已然松垮。威尔朝他微笑，伸出了手，汉尼拔走向他，当威尔手指穿过汉尼拔的头发，将他拉入一个吻时咕噜出声。

“我去把狗放出屋外。很快就回来。”他呢喃，获得了一阵低隆作为回答。他离开房间，来到厨房，打开屋后的狗门，这样温斯顿和埃迪就可以来去自由，然后关上了厨房门。他浇灭了火，让烟囱开着以便屋内通风，而后回到楼上。

汉尼拔还没有睡着，但显然已是昏昏欲眠。威尔的微笑变得柔软，他在他的伴侣身边躺下，他的鼻子没入汉尼拔的头发，一只胳膊横在他起伏的肋骨上。汉尼拔挪了挪身体，为他腾出空间，他低低地咕噜着，合上了眼。

黎明试探性地碰了碰他们，仿佛一个在噩梦后爬上父母的床的孩子。威尔感到脸上的阳光，翻了个身，不满地哼哼，他的脸陷进枕头里，头发垂落下来，遮挡住双眼。

在某种程度上，他们对调了姿势。汉尼拔温暖地贴着他的后背，他的手平放在威尔裸露的小腹上，一如既往地温柔而带着微妙的占有欲。威尔长叹一声，咬了咬下唇，不情不愿地让自己被拽入清醒。

汉尼拔哼了一声，鼻尖蹭了蹭威尔的后颈，又吻上了那里光裸的淡粉肌肤，令威尔轻颤。“早安，亲爱的。”他哑声道，声音低沉而粗粝，带着睡意。这让威尔莞尔。

“太早了。”他回答。

他感觉到汉尼拔笑了。他的手沿着威尔的肚子上滑，停在了他的心跳之上。威尔自分开的嘴唇间深吸了一口气，他喜欢他们交融的气味，它悬在温暖的空气中，就像阳光下尘埃的漩涡一样慵懒。汉尼拔快乐的海盐焦糖味是他的最爱，他贪求着它，翻身躺入汉尼拔的怀抱，鼻子搁在他伴侣的颈窝里，渴望从源头嗅到更多。

汉尼拔的咕噜声很轻，他在床上换了一个姿势，靠在威尔床头的枕头上，更多的脖颈露了出来。威尔追逐着他，身体凑近，一只手抚上汉尼拔的胸膛，舔过他们共度的第一夜里他留下的结合咬痕。

“你必须马上走吗？”他问。

汉尼拔摇了摇头。“不，”他回答。“今天没有什么事情要我回巴尔的摩。”

威尔僵住了，撑起身体，脸上露出了一个明朗的笑容。“真的？”他问。

汉尼拔点头，他眼中的血色变得柔软，与他的微笑相称。“真的，”他说。他抬起放在威尔背上的手，拨开他额头上乱糟糟的卷发，这样他就能看见威尔的眼睛。他向前倾身，鼻子蹭着威尔的脸颊，亲吻着他微笑的嘴角。“我很想你，我的幻想家。我与你分离的每一刻都如同永恒一般漫长。在我温暖你床榻的这几个月里，恐怕它变得更严重了。”

威尔叹了口气。这是他理解的一种心绪，并且身受同感。从他们不在同一间房的那一刻起，他就开始想念汉尼拔。“你想让我搬回巴尔的摩吗？”他问，确信这将是这次谈话的方向。

所以当汉尼拔皱起眉，摇了摇头时，他着实感到震惊。“当然不，”他回答。“这里是我们的地方。你为我们创造的地方。”

威尔点头，垂下他的视线。他的手指在汉尼拔胸口屈起，他咬住了下唇。“我会的，”他急忙道，声音微弱。“如果你想让我搬回去的话。我会做的。”

“我知道，”汉尼拔回道。他贴上威尔的额头，捧住他的脸，迫使他抬起眼。“这就是为什么我从不要求你这么做。”

威尔眨眨眼，蹙起眉。这更像影子人——影子人从不要求他什么，他从来都不，直到威尔准备好。现在，他还没有准备好。也许他永远都不会——一想到搬回巴尔的摩，在杰克警惕而索取的目光下忍辱负重，他就汗毛倒竖。他不能回去，但如果汉尼拔想让他……

他叹了口气，翻身离开，坐了起来。“你饿了么？我饿了。”他说。

他下了床，拿起他的衬衣，没有看向汉尼拔。很长时间以来，他第一次又感到恼怒而飘忽，他的双手在颤抖，他听见汉尼拔也起了床。他应该走出房门，下楼，但他知道汉尼拔会跟着他。

他想要被跟着。

汉尼拔的体温在他身边停下，一只温柔的手抚上他的双肩中央。威尔绷紧了身体，咬住下唇，当汉尼拔吻上他的太阳穴时轻叹了一声，他的嘴唇柔软而温暖。

威尔闭上眼，一声呜鸣卡在他的胸中。他不想吵架，甚至不确定这算得上吵架。二十七年从未吵过架对一对情人而言相当好了。但他们总是有一个争论点。

换句话说，分隔两地的概念。从他有记忆起，威尔就一直在和他嘴里的那一点斗争。

他打了个寒颤，转身投入汉尼拔的双臂，紧贴着他的胸膛，对着他露出衬衣的锁骨呜咽。“我不想吵架。”他低声道，手指攥紧汉尼拔腰间的衬衣。

汉尼拔小小地哼笑了一声，手臂环过威尔，将他搂近了一点。“我也不想，”他回道，亲吻威尔的前额。威尔再次呜鸣。“让我给我们做点吃的。我带来了另一瓶酒，我觉得你会喜欢的。”

威尔哼了一声，没法阻止他的白眼。“现在还是早上。”他说，半带责备。

“人生苦短，及时行乐。”汉尼拔回道。

威尔笑出了声，他胸膛中的不安与闷痛烟消云散。他后退了一点，抬起头，亲了亲他的伴侣，纯洁而快乐。“你是对的，”他说，很高兴闻到汉尼拔仍然开心，仍然单纯为威尔的存在而不胜欢欣。他松开手，触摸汉尼拔的脖子。“吃饭吧。”

在他的一生以及学生时代里，威尔几乎接触过每一种变态行为。社会的，性的，凡是你能想到的，威尔都在某处读到过，研究过沉湎于堕落、变态的人的独特本性和环境。

他尝试保持学习，尽他所能。

一当威尔发觉自己是同性恋——或许甚至称不上同性恋，只是与一个Alpha坠入爱河，只是那一个，没有其他人——他就知道他会面对足够多的污名，无需再加上他能想象出的任何性癖或变态。

现在，清楚他的伴侣是一名精神病学家，人脑的敏锐研究者，他变得更加小心谨慎。他甚至都不愿在谈话中提起这个话题。他不需要汉尼拔得知他都喜欢什么，在内心深处，他怀疑这欲望是否产生于一个父亲形象的缺失，当他在像克里斯和约翰这样的Alpha身边长大时，它是否在他心中创造出了一种对特定类型的Alpha的渴望。白骑士，好人，拥有甜美微笑和使人消气的嗓音的男人，温柔而绅士，直到他们不再如此。

那些掌控全局的男人，充满占有欲，天性阴暗。影子人便是如此。

汉尼拔一只手抚过他的头发，他从思绪中惊醒，从一本他并没有在读的书中抬起眼。汉尼拔朝他微笑，威尔回以笑容，合上了他的书，放在一边，在他们客厅的小沙发上为他的伴侣腾出空间。

“你刚才相当沉浸在思考中。”汉尼拔温和道，坐了下来。他们的肚子里装满了汉尼拔昨夜装在冷藏箱里带来的猎物。威尔感到放松而餍足，他的头脑温暖，满足感沉沉地坠在他肩头，就像平日里汉尼拔喂养他的那样。

威尔抿着嘴，回忆起他到底在想些什么，脸颊晕开粉色。

汉尼拔注意到了。他的笑容扩大了，棱角分明。“愿意分享么？”他温声问道。

威尔吞咽了一声，挪开了视线，但他的双眼总是会被吸引回汉尼拔身上，就像指南针指向磁北。“羞耻，”他说，汉尼拔眨了眨眼，头歪向一侧。“我一直在思考羞耻的概念。”

“任何特定的类别？”

威尔咬住下唇，叹了口气，屈起双腿，脚跟靠在沙发边沿，双手环抱住膝盖，下巴搁在上面。“也没有。”他回答。

汉尼拔嗯了一声，没有立刻回应。威尔能感到他的眼睛落在他脸上，忍下捂住脖子的冲动。他的双肩绷紧，等待着汉尼拔发动突击。

最终，汉尼拔向前坐了一些，手指环住威尔的下颌，轻柔地转过他的头，他们四目相接。“威尔，”他开口，然后顿住了，仿佛在威尔的目光下，他失去了思路。他吞咽了一下。“我真诚地希望你不觉得有什么事情是你不能告诉我，或者同我分享的。”

威尔颤了颤，手指蜷起，陷入膝盖两侧。“对不起，”他说，因为他觉得他应该道歉。他的胸膛中有一种生涩而狂乱的东西，像巨蟒一样在他的肋骨间翻滚，撞毁他的肺叶和心脏。“我不擅长……谈论这种东西。”

汉尼拔将头歪向一边。

“我从来都不需要担心说错了话。”威尔补充道。

汉尼拔朝他眨眨眼，他的眼睛因某种像是理解的东西变得明澈。他莞尔。“我知道了。”他低喃，沉思着。然后，他站了起来，松开了威尔的脸。威尔向他皱眉，望着汉尼拔转身离开，走向他放在威尔餐桌上的包，从中拿出了一个笔记本和一支笔，回到沙发上。

他坐了下来，打开本子，在第一面写了些什么，角度倾斜，威尔看不见。之后，他撕下了纸张，递给了威尔。

“你在想些什么，我的幻想家？”

威尔屏住了呼吸，他手指颤抖地抚上汉尼拔优美的字迹。影子人的字迹。墨水仍然湿润，他的手指蹭花了“幻想家”的“y”，他吞咽了一下。汉尼拔将笔递给他，威尔把纸压在膝盖上，潦草地写下回信：

“有时我感到你领先我的发展数年。我曾经那么年幼，有那么多需要学习，而即便现在，有我所知的一切，你所展示的一切，我仍感到自己像个孩子。你是我唯一稳定的基点，我唯一的常量。然而我感到我们各自都有彼此不知道的部分。”

他将便笺还给汉尼拔，他垂眼阅读，表情不变。他将他的笔记本递给威尔，这样他就能不受干扰地继续写下去——他口头回答没有问题。“你为什么认为这件事困扰你至深？”他出声问道。

威尔咬住下唇，吞咽了一下。他蜷起手指。

“如果你当我还是个孩子时就来到我身边，”他写道。“我将了解你更多。我会成为……更多。”

汉尼拔沉吟一声，“所以我们彼此分离的每一秒都是另一个失去的机会。了解我的机会。对我而言则是了解你。“

威尔点头，喉结滚动。“有时是这样，”他大声说。然后他写道：“我通过观察学习。当我无法观察你的时候，我就失去了你的部分。”

当他读到这个时，汉尼拔微笑了起来。“你想将我吞食殆尽。”

“是的，”威尔低声道。他现在大胆了一些，合上了笔记本。既然话题已经自己打开，他觉得他能够畅所欲言了。“在我更年轻的时候，我会想到你。想到影子人。你来到我梦中，而我会带着这种疯狂的渴求，这种热望醒来，除了我的手和我的想象，我无从饱享，”他舔湿嘴唇，看向汉尼拔，呜鸣卡在他胸口。“你本可以当我成熟、十六岁时来找我。或当我十八岁毕业时。你本可以当我还是个孩子时就将我从家里带走。你没有。当你来这里找我，亲吻我的那一个夜晚，你本可以占有我的全部，但你没有。而我知道为什么，但现在你是我的，我是你的，我为我有多么渴望你感到羞耻。”

汉尼拔哼了一声，扬起他的下巴。“你将这种渴望视作任性。幼稚。”

威尔点头。“不是吗？”他问。“我嫉妒和别人分享我的玩具。”

汉尼拔哼笑一声，他的微笑扩大了，盈满爱慕之情。

“我只爱过一个人，”威尔继续道。“如果你离开了，我便一无所有。我害怕把它搞砸了。”

汉尼拔莞尔，向前倾身，握住威尔的手。“你觉得你能么？”他问道，而他听起来真的很好奇。

“我不知道，”威尔回答。他的手指在汉尼拔的之前蜷曲，紧紧攥住了他。“我忍不住去想你还有想要的东西，那些我没能满足的需求。” _那些我需要却又不敢开口询问的东西。_ 他吞咽了一下——他不想知道答案，然而：“你有过其他情人吗？在我之前？在我之间？”

“一时的床伴，”汉尼拔坦诚道。威尔喉咙发紧。“满足生理需求的友伴，仅此而已。”

威尔点头。他不知道该对这说些什么。他的嘴唇发干。汉尼拔注视着他，他敏锐的双眼洞悉一切，然后他微笑起来。

“我会展示给你看，”他说，温柔地承诺着。“我会让你明白的。”

“怎么做？”威尔低语。

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了，他站起身，将威尔拉了起来。他将威尔拉入一个松松的温柔拥抱，一只手埋在他发间，深深地吻住他。威尔微弱地呻吟，汉尼拔的手覆上他的后颈，他弓起背贴向汉尼拔的胸膛。

汉尼拔后退，捧住威尔脸，将他们的额头贴在一起。“你所寻求的是正当性，”他说。“确认。你害怕在你体内的某处，存在着一个致命的瑕疵，我会看见，而后退缩。”

威尔吞咽了一下，他的手平放在汉尼拔胸口。“我想是的。”他说。他不习惯有人能如此善辩地直击问题要害。阿拉娜太过礼貌，杰克太过莽撞，根本不会留意。

但汉尼拔知道，因为他看到了，并且理解。

他微笑。“那么，我想提出一些想法，”他轻声说。“一次试验，到它的最后我希望你能意识到无论你能做什么、说什么或者需要什么，都无法浇灭我对你的爱。”

“这就像个游戏吗？”威尔低低道。影子人向他承诺过没有更多的游戏，但谜题、脑筋急转弯和谜语，它们在威尔的生命中的存在如此平常。他心不在焉地想着它们的缺席是否会像汉尼拔不在那样令他沮丧。

“其中有一个目标，风险与回报，是的。”汉尼拔回答，微笑着亲吻威尔的额头。“你愿意玩么？”

威尔点了头，因为他无法自禁。但他也不想阻止自己。“规则是什么？”他问道，将这些词吻上汉尼拔的下颌，愉悦地感到他的伴侣轻颤，他环在威尔身上的手臂收紧，将他搂得更近。

汉尼拔莞尔，温柔地咕噜着。“你一生中花了很多时间研究人类的天性，”他说。他的声音变得更加低沉，有意放柔。他手指分开，搭在威尔的侧腹上，威尔颤了颤，当汉尼拔将他转过去，胸背相贴时咬住了下唇。他点头，向前倾身，暴露出他的后颈。“在你的研究里，通过你受到的教育，你认为在一切之上，是什么最能刺激一个Alpha？”

“骄傲。”威尔低语，当汉尼拔鼻尖磨蹭着他的后颈，分开齿颚在他粉色的皮肤上落下一个轻吻时颤栗。他的手指蜷曲，覆在汉尼拔的手上，他拥住他，轻柔地抚摸着威尔的腹部。

他感到汉尼拔颔首，听到了他的喉音，他向后靠去，寻求着他伴侣胸腔的振动。“骄傲，以及……？”

威尔吞咽了一下，舔过嘴唇，他的嘴突然发干。他垂下眼看着他光裸的双脚，他望着汉尼拔的一只手滑低了一点，卷起他的衬衫下摆，露出一小片皮肤。

当汉尼拔的牙齿停在他耳后时，他猛地一颤，粗重地喘息。“以及什么，亲爱的？”

“追逐，”威尔回答，在汉尼拔的抚摸下，他的腹部绷紧。他的身体，一如既往地，立刻回应了它伴侣的触碰，汉尼拔少茧的手指如羽毛般掠过他的肚脐和阴茎之间的毛发。汉尼拔的指甲抠入其中，向下滑去，钻进威尔运动裤的缝隙。“风险必须值得回报。”

“完全正确，”汉尼拔呼噜道，亲吻着威尔的耳廓。威尔轻颤，他侧过头，合上了眼，汉尼拔的手指环上他的阴茎，压下他的运动裤将他暴露在空气中。他撸动了一次，动作轻柔，收集起顶端湿润的液珠，再向下抹开。“而我追逐了你二十七年。”

威尔吞咽了一下，努力集中足够长的时间以理解汉尼拔在说什么。他的伴侣从来不说没有意义的话。他皱起眉，当汉尼拔的手滑下他的阴茎，挑逗着底部松弛的皮肤时，他抽了一口气，咬紧牙关，如果威尔插在某个人体内，他的结就会在那里膨胀。

他向后靠去，头倚在汉尼拔肩上，汉尼拔低吼了一声。他磨蹭着威尔裸露的脖颈，舔过他的下颌。“到最后，我想让你尝试从猎手的角度看待这场追逐，”他低咆道，“一种我只给过你一瞥的思维。”

威尔呜咽出声，呲出他的牙齿。

“我本可以在你尚幼时就来到你身边，”汉尼拔说。威尔知道这件事。“我本可以当你十六岁成熟时来到你身边。或当你十八岁自由时。我为什么没有？”

“我还没准备好，”威尔紧绷地说。“但……”他喘了口气，汉尼拔收紧对威尔阴茎的把握，转动他的手腕，向下滑动，他浑身颤抖。“我觉得你在害怕。”

“哦？”汉尼拔的声音如此低沉，他低咆着——安静得像一只狩猎的老虎。但威尔可以听到他有多么愉悦。

威尔呜鸣着，向后伸手，指甲抠入汉尼拔的大腿，催促他的伴侣靠近他。汉尼拔的勃起火热而坚硬地抵着他的屁股，威尔顿时满口生津，因欲望而湿漉。他转过头，轻咬着汉尼拔的下巴。

“当时我没有准备好接受你是什么，”威尔低声说。“你是谁。致命的缺陷是双向的。”

汉尼拔轻柔地低吼着，放开了威尔，将他重新转了过来，捉住他的脖子。他们双唇相接，威尔饥肠辘辘，欲壑难填，他亲吻着汉尼拔，吞下他的低吼，弓起脊背贴上他的胸膛，他的阴茎磨蹭着汉尼拔的大腿。

汉尼拔向后退开，收紧扣在威尔脖子上的手，这样他就无法追击。他们视线相遇，汉尼拔虹膜上闪烁着红光，威尔知道这也反映在他自己眼中。汉尼拔微笑，他空闲的一只手再次环住威尔。威尔颤了颤，眼睫颤动着半阖，但他不会让汉尼拔得到看见它们合上的满足。

汉尼拔莞尔，露出了他的牙齿。“规则如下，我的幻想家，”他耳语道。威尔吞咽了一下，喉头的压力令他呻吟起来。“今天，你会扮演我的角色。你会拒绝向你自身的欲望屈服。无论我如何寻求你，无论我如何触碰你，恳求你，你都不会允许你自己变得软弱。”

他放开了威尔的阴茎，拉下威尔的运动裤，挂在他的屁股上。威尔呜咽着，喘息了一声。

“而我会来找你，”汉尼拔继续道。威尔几乎辨认不出他的声音，因为被压得如此低沉。“我会吻你，触碰你，如同你对我一般热烈地侵袭你的欲望。并且，”他顿住了，对上威尔的双眼，以确保他的话落入心田：“我们会看看你的骄傲能持续多久。”

威尔抽了一口气，他的肺叶被欲望攫紧。他从来没有像这样控制过自己——他总是被允许横行无忌，冲向他樊笼的栅栏，嚎叫着寻找他的伴侣，始终是影子人来忍耐。但现在，威尔必须成为坚强者。掌控者。

他注视着他的伴侣，思索着汉尼拔能否看见他眼中的挑战。

然后，汉尼拔莞尔一笑，威尔便知道他能。“你仍然想要玩吗？”他问。总是要征求同意。总是想要确认。

威尔舔湿嘴唇，点了点头。“如果我不想继续玩了呢？”他低声说。因为他很确定，像这样发展下去，他必输无疑。这就如同潮汐和日出一般不可避免，如同他们的命运一般坚如磐石，当威尔第一次爬向现在坐落在他门上的信箱，年仅八岁，懵懂无知，回复了影子人的第一道谜语时，一切就已经注定。

汉尼拔微笑，他的手温柔地梳过威尔的头发。

“你会叫我的名字。”他低声说。不是影子人。不是Alpha。

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，点了点头。

“很好。”汉尼拔低语道。

“游戏什么时候开始？”威尔问。他的身体红得发烫，脸颊和脖颈一片粉色。他的阴茎抽痛着，他知道它不会很快消失。

汉尼拔的目光扫过他的脸，他向前倾身，用又一个吻偷走了威尔颤抖的呼吸。“现在。”

威尔早晨的大部分时间都神经紧张、坐立不安，他知道这是汉尼拔的设计。每当汉尼拔看向他时，他就心跳如擂鼓，他的小腹绷紧，手指蜷曲，期待着一次触摸，汉尼拔承诺的触摸。他必须忍耐，意味着他不能像他逐渐习惯的那样去找他的伴侣。他不能向汉尼拔伸手，吻他，或者露出他的喉咙，分开他的双腿，乞求着汉尼拔满足他的渴求，相互撕咬后颈。

他们下象棋。威尔一直最好能算中级水平，但在他向汉尼拔的求爱中他进步了许多。尽管如此，在他们下棋的时候，思考仍是艰难的。他无法对上他伴侣的眼睛，但看着他的手也不能带来什么安慰。他手背和手腕上的青筋与肌腱嘲笑着威尔。他手指的屈曲，指节上皮肤的伸展，唤起了威尔关于那么多夜晚和触碰的记忆，以及他的伴侣是怎样如此轻易而迅速地将他推向全然极乐的边缘。

他输了棋局。汉尼拔的双眼暗沉，仿佛他知道威尔在想什么。他的笑容充满喜爱，威尔来回换着脚，一只手梳过头发，压下他的呜鸣。他知道，或者至少，他觉得他知道汉尼拔的终局是什么。他想要威尔在绝望中变得脆弱，但不是威尔从前感受过的那一种。

这是猎手的绝望。一个追逐了数英里的猎人，饥肠辘辘，垂涎三尺。威尔过去追捕过罪犯，他甚至一度狩猎过汉尼拔。但那些是冲刺跑，不是马拉松。威尔不知道他的毅力能坚持多久——这是一项他从未磨练过的技能。耐心，他可以做到，但耐心只需要沉静。

汉尼拔会来找他，而威尔必须足够坚强才能按捺不动。

“我想出去走走。”威尔低声说，心不在焉地抓着他的下巴，就在他颈侧的结合咬痕上方。

汉尼拔微笑，点头同意。他站了起来，向威尔伸出手。威尔握住了，因为他没有想到要忍耐。但随后，他们的手掌相贴，十指交缠，他便失去了抽离的能力。他让汉尼拔把他拉起来，让汉尼拔将他拉近，将鼻子埋入威尔的头发。

威尔低呜一声，推着汉尼拔的胸口让他们分开。这感觉好像撕开伤口的缝线。

他看见了，在汉尼拔眼睛深处，赞许一闪而过。威尔脸一红，拿起鞋子穿上，让温斯顿和埃迪跑在他们前面，汉尼拔为外出换好衣服，拿着他和威尔的外套。他们穿上大衣，跟在狗狗后面走了出去。空气凉爽而湿润，预示着一场即将到来的风暴，威尔深深吸入青草的湿气和昨夜雨后泥巴与碎石厚重的土腥。

他们一致决定，没有任何口头商量，去后院绕圈。那里的空间足够开阔，威尔将草坪保持在可以接受的高度，尽管他仍然需要与杂草和荆棘进行交涉，它们已经超过了后面的篱笆。他考虑等到冬天，那个时候植物更容易被屠杀。

汉尼拔走在他身边，双手放在大衣口袋里，悠闲地欣赏森林苍翠的绿植。不过，威尔知道他在汉尼拔的视线范围内——Alpha总是眼观六路。

威尔满足于他们之间的沉默，他一向如此，但他清楚他们仍在玩一个游戏，他很想弄明白规则的具体范围——他可能在哪里篡改它们，塑造它们以揭露出汉尼拔真正的意图。

“影子人，”他低声唤道，汉尼拔的眼睛转向他的侧脸。“你什么时候第一次意识到你爱我的？”

汉尼拔莞尔，暂停了脚步。威尔也停了下来，他的眼睛盯着他的狗，望着它们绕着荨麻小跑，用鼻子嗅着对方和草地，尾巴疯狂地摇着。

“当你告诉我你梦到我时，”汉尼拔回答，威尔看向他，大睁着眼。那么久？他想问，但又咽了回去。“我发觉我自己，当我读着你的话语时，意识到我也在梦见你。我对你的感情非常深，而它显然不是罗曼蒂克的爱情。”威尔点头，心知对那种东西而言他太过年幼。“不如说，我发觉我自己想要保护你，与此同时，看着你日渐繁荣。”

威尔撇嘴一笑，双颊泛红，满心喜悦。他犹豫地伸出手，擦过汉尼拔的手臂，而后收回手，继续沿着平地的周沿漫步。

汉尼拔跟随着他，走在他左侧，落后一步。这感觉仿佛被人追逐，虽然它是一种平淡的感受。尽管如此，它还是令威尔双肩绷紧，抗争着抬起手捂住他的脖子的冲动。在现在的情境下，他应该是猎手。

但他一直都更是个渔人。

他抬起眼望向风雨欲来的灰蒙天空，强迫自己的肩膀放松下来。“当时你在那里吗？”他低语，转过头对上汉尼拔的眼睛。“当我满十六岁时？当我进入发情期时？”

汉尼拔停了下来，重重地吞咽。威尔眨眨眼，惊讶于他的反应，也停下了脚步，转过身面对着他。他可以看到汉尼拔的口袋隆起，好似他在攥紧拳头。

“是的。”汉尼拔低声道。威尔诧异地看着他虹膜上血色厚重的碎片。

他莞尔，转身径直朝房子走去。汉尼拔亦步亦趋，除了他的呼吸声外几乎是沉默的。威尔后颈的毛发根根站起，他的心脏在肋骨后面不断加速。

“那时我愿意付出任何代价让你和我在一起。”威尔说，知道汉尼拔听得见他。另一只Alpha低吼出声，威尔颤了颤。他们走到了房子的后方，他转过身，汉尼拔逼近他，他的手从口袋中抽出，伸入威尔的衬衫，将他推到柴堆一旁的墙上。

“那是我第一次发觉我的决心受到了真正的考验，”汉尼拔低语。他的鼻子磨蹭着威尔的，威尔喉结滚动，扬起下巴。汉尼拔吻住他，温柔地低吼着。他抽开身，齿尖抵上威尔的耳朵，他的双手平放在威尔胸前，向下滑去。“如果我那时来找你，你会做什么？”

“任何事情，”威尔叹息，在他伴侣的抚摸下颤抖。“所有事情。”

汉尼拔呲牙低吼。他抓住威尔的头发，将他的头扯向一边，分开齿颚，在威尔耳下吸出了一个粉色的吻痕。“那么，现在？”

“依旧如此，”威尔回答，浑身颤抖。他的双膝发软，当汉尼拔放开他，向后退开时，威尔紧随着他，在他的伴侣面前跪倒。潮湿而冰冷的地面渗入他的衣服，令他打了个寒颤，他扯开汉尼拔的大衣，抓住他的衣料。他满口生津，他想要品尝，想要触摸。他想要汉尼拔低头看着他，一只手插在他发间，以任何他认为合适的方式使用他的嘴，拉扯他。

汉尼拔暗沉的双眼与他的相锁，他的双唇分开，仿佛他在试图将自己沉浸在威尔的气息之中。威尔呜鸣着，解开汉尼拔的西装裤，拉下拉链，他没有遇到任何推拒，汉尼拔没有告诉他停下。他拉开外裤，将汉尼拔的阴茎从他的内裤的空档中拉出。他俯身向前，舔过头部，汉尼拔颤了颤，下颌因他口腔的热度而绷紧。

威尔犹豫了。这算吗？

汉尼拔又一次低吼，攥紧他的头发，另一只撑住房子的侧墙。他压下威尔的嘴，强迫他分开嘴唇，阴茎没入威尔的口腔。威尔在汉尼拔之前从未做过这个，并且他得到的机会很少，但他知道他比他们最开始的时候好了很多，始终在学习，始终在尝试进步。

汉尼拔的性器滑过他的舌苔，撞上他的喉咙后方，威尔吞咽了一下，手指紧紧握住拇指，指甲抠进汉尼拔大腿根部裤子的褶皱。他尽可能用力地吮吸，双颊凹陷，汉尼拔浑身颤栗。

“很好，”他低吼，放开了侧墙，另一只手插入威尔的头发，稳稳地捉住他。他双脚分得更开，插进威尔嘴里，他固定住他的头，抽出性器，又重新插入。威尔呻吟着，迫切地吞下他，唾液在嘴角聚积，顺着下巴流下。汉尼拔使用着他，他的嘴唇因摩擦变得柔软而灼热。“你这美丽的男孩。这就是你想要的，不是吗？”

威尔不得不承认，是的。反正一部分是的。Alpha们不应该想要这样的东西，他们不应该想要跪倒在地，让他们的伴侣使用并支配他们，但威尔从来不是一个典型的Alpha，汉尼拔也不是。

他含糊地呻吟着，泪水在眼尾聚积，滑下脸颊，被汉尼拔持续的猛攻触发的条件反射。当汉尼拔深深地操进来时，他几欲作呕，在胸腔里低吼，威尔的手指绷紧，但他没有反抗。他任由汉尼拔扣住他，威尔的鼻子埋在他阴茎根部的浓密毛发里。他的味道浓郁而厚重，灼烧着威尔的鼻腔，令他肺叶抽搐。

然后，汉尼拔从他口中抽出，威尔喘了口气，无法迅速地合上嘴以阻止随后聚积在舌面的口水。汉尼拔把他拖了起来，将他抵在墙上，从威尔口中取水，阴茎磨蹭着威尔的肚子。威尔的手指环住汉尼拔的性器，快速地撸动着。

“求你，”他喘息道，嗓音令词句变得嘶哑。“求你，Alpha。允许我。”

汉尼拔亲了亲他，向后退开，搜寻着威尔的眼睛。威尔不知道他在那里看见了什么，但它令他展颜，并点了头。当威尔重新跪倒时，他的双手仍埋在威尔发间，他保持视线上抬，分开红肿的嘴唇让汉尼拔能够再次沉入他的口腔。汉尼拔的上唇卷起，露出他的齿列，他重重操进威尔的嘴，塞满他的喉咙一次，两次，而后他停住不动，威尔呻吟出声，手根压住他自己的勃起，汉尼拔的阴茎膨胀，沉沉地落在他的舌苔上，用他的精液灌满他伴侣的口腔。

他竭力吞下更多，但汉尼拔用力扯住他的头发，他喘了口气，汉尼拔的阴茎从他的嘴中滑出。他的舌头沾满了汉尼拔的精液，他抬起头，重重地喘息着。在汉尼拔告诉他之前，他就知道不该吞下去，就像尾随一阵风沙沙作响的树叶一样理解它，就像他腹中的饥饿一样了解它。

汉尼拔将头歪向一边，就像他每次结束后那样咕噜着。他松开一只手，抹去威尔的泪水，用唾液润湿了拇指，滑入威尔口中。威尔眼睫颤动，他的胃囊扭紧到抽痛，他吮吸着汉尼拔的拇指指腹，像一匹赛马含住马嚼子一样将它衔至齿后。他用掌根磨蹭着自己的勃起，拼命地想要平息他内心深处几乎将他烧穿的欲望。

汉尼拔哼了一声，抽回他的拇指，威尔呜咽出声，用牙齿叼住它，卷起舌头舔舐他伴侣的拇指，不愿放它离开。汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛，托起他的下巴。

“威尔。”他低声说，他的“声音”就像爆炸的余波般隆隆作响。威尔颤抖，抽了口气，放开了汉尼拔的拇指。他一这么做，汉尼拔就温柔下来，将威尔扶了起来。威尔的手指颤抖着抚上汉尼拔的衣服，几乎自动地整理着它们，将它们拉直抚平。

汉尼拔咕噜着亲吻他，品尝他留在威尔舌尖的糟乱。“好孩子。”他说，梳理着威尔的头发，安抚着他的渴痛。

威尔吞咽了一下。他没有要求自己的释放。他知道这是游戏的一部分。

“我饿了。”他说。

汉尼拔微笑。“那么，我会为我们准备午饭，”他回答。“也许，你现在会接受红酒了。”

威尔点头。红酒听起来很完美。

“我知道你想做什么，影子人。”

他们已经吃完了饭，现在威尔的胃袋里沉沉地填满了挥之不去的兴奋与饥肠得饱的满足。他端着一杯酒，这一瓶闻起来像樱桃和柑橘。让他想起了圣诞节。

汉尼拔满怀期待地朝他微笑。

“你希望把我逼到山穷水尽，这样我就会放手，”威尔说。“这样我就会分崩离析，就像一个狂欢的杀手。”

汉尼拔沉吟一声，但没有否认。威尔的胸膛一片火热，他的心跳仿佛再也不会慢下来了。他的视线垂向汉尼拔的手，手指蜷曲地握着杯柄。他舔了舔嘴唇，在它们上面尝到了汉尼拔的皮肤。

“我从你身上召唤出了这样的脆弱吗？”威尔问。

“你必须要问么？”汉尼拔回道，向后靠在椅背上。他的双颊仍因高潮而泛红，他看起来满足而充满野性，因为威尔再一次解开了他的谜题。“想象当时我的感受如何，你在我的家里，如此之近，却又不够靠近。你用你的脖子和气味嘲弄我，通过假装你不知道我是谁、我是什么戏耍我。”

“啊，”威尔微笑着说。“所以现在你在报答我了。”

汉尼拔将头歪向一边。

“你在我身上看见了反抗，”威尔继续道。“恐惧。”

“是的，”汉尼拔回应。“然而，是为了什么，我却无从得知。也许你认为我没有准备好。”

威尔的微笑变得柔软，他低头看向他的酒，轻晃着它，欣赏着崭新的边缘上深色的残液。这是他的第二杯酒，由于酒精的作用，他的大脑变得温暖而略带昏沉。这比汉尼拔上次提供的那瓶更烈。也许这也是他的设计。

“告诉我，威尔，”汉尼拔说，威尔抬起眼对上他的伴侣。“当我来找你时，我标记你的那一晚，你告诉我你总是想象我们以及相携数月乃至数年。”威尔吞咽了一下，点了点头。“你是如何想象我们一起度过的时间的？”

威尔喉结滚动，移开目光，看向壁炉。“有时我想象我更加年轻，我们已经在一起很多年了，但我仍在读大学。”汉尼拔颔首。“我想象回到有你的家里，有一顿熟饭和独处。你会留我自行其是，直到我准备好上楼。你会脱掉我的衣服，和我一起躺下。它是……”他顿住了，搜寻着正确的单词。“温和的。”他最终说道。

汉尼拔发出了一点声音，好像他在将信息依次归档。“这就是你想要的？”汉尼拔问。“温柔？”

“我从来不知道我要什么，直到你触碰我，”威尔坦白。“而每一次，仿佛你都知道。”他再次抬起眼看向汉尼拔，强迫自己保持对视。“我觉得你知道，现在。但你在逼迫我承认。坦白。”

“你知道怎么结束这场游戏，”汉尼拔温声说。“我没有强迫你做任何事。但顺服太过容易导致被动。你心中的火焰第一次开始燃烧殆尽便是如此。”

威尔吞咽了一下，点了点头，喝了一口酒。他的嘴唇仍然因汉尼拔的使用而柔软，将一颗闪光的欲望弹珠射上他的脊椎，落在他的脖子底部。

“我们会多么不同，”他低语道，“如果我早一点见到你。”

“如果这能带给你些许安慰的话，我曾相当努力保证你无法看见，”汉尼拔回道。“但我看见了你，现在。而你也看见了我。”

“我看见了你。”威尔重复，又点了点头。

汉尼拔微笑，站了起来。威尔放下他的酒杯，仰起头，将下巴放入汉尼拔的手掌。汉尼拔俯下身，倾身凑近，捕捉住威尔酸软的嘴唇，落下温柔一吻。他将威尔拉起来，一只手环过他的后颈。威尔轻颤着，锁紧了膝盖以免自己一被触碰就跪倒在地。

汉尼拔后退一步，拉着威尔让他跟上。威尔上前，被他的伴侣牢牢吸引，他们走上楼梯，进了主卧。汉尼拔关上了他们身后的门，放开了威尔的脖子。威尔颤了颤，手指蜷起，用力咬住他的下唇直到刺痛。

汉尼拔向他微笑，朝威尔的衣服点了点头。“让我看见你，亲爱的。”他低喃。威尔点点头，重重地吞咽，拽着他的衣服，将衬衣从头顶扯下，将他的运动裤和内裤脱至脚踝，从其中跨了出来。他房间里的空气寒冷，他打了个寒颤，热度在汉尼拔的注视下腾升。他感到浑身发烫。

汉尼拔踱向他，缓缓地绕着他转圈，仿佛他在欣赏一件尤其吸引人的艺术品。“你很美，”他呢喃。威尔长叹一声，合上了眼。汉尼拔的手指掠过他的肩膀，威尔瑟缩了一下，因触碰而绷紧。而后它离开了。他对汉尼拔的温度，他的动作，他缓缓环绕着威尔轻踱的柔软脚步声高度敏感。“我可以在我的余生中每日看着你，仍发觉你极富魅力。”

威尔睁开眼，将他的头转向一边，这样他就可以看着汉尼拔。但他无法抬起他的视线，他的双眼固执地盯着包裹着汉尼拔大腿的衣物。他口中生津。“当你看着我时，你感到骄傲吗？”他问。

“难以置信的，”汉尼拔回答。他伸出手，指节滑下威尔的脸颊，指甲贴上威尔的下巴，然后他的抚摸消失不见。威尔颤了颤，拼命保持住站姿。汉尼拔向前倾身，亲吻他的肩膀。“闭上眼。”

威尔依言照做，听见汉尼拔走向了床头柜。抽屉被拉开，威尔知道他在拿润滑剂。他的身体绷紧，满含期待。

汉尼拔再次抚上他的肩膀，威尔瑟缩了一下，但很快顺服于触摸，汉尼拔将他转过来，把他带至床脚，让他俯下身，他的手撑在床单上，手指卷入其中，拉扯着想找到什么东西抓住。

汉尼拔站在他身后，将瓶子放在床上威尔的膝盖旁边。他的手托住威尔的屁股，鼓励他向后撅起，这样他的双腿能够站直。他的手向下滑去，将威尔向后拉，威尔可以感受到汉尼拔被衣物包裹的勃起抵在他屁股上。他低低呜鸣着，努力抑制住下沉至手肘支撑的冲动。

汉尼拔的低吼填满了空气，当汉尼拔俯身覆住他，将自己的体重压在他背上时威尔不住地颤抖，他鼻尖磨蹭着他的卷发，尽管房间寒冷，汗水还是令其粘在了他的脖子上。“告诉我你想要什么。”他命令道，听见他伴侣的“声音”迫使他服从，威尔猛地喘了口气。

他无法抵抗。他不想抵抗。“我想让你上我，”他耳语道，声音粗粝而低沉。

汉尼拔哼了一声，亲吻着威尔裸露的肩膀。“你已经知道我会了。”他低吼道，“声音”沉沉砸在威尔颈间。威尔颤抖着，大腿向上绷起，汉尼拔的双手环住细嫩的内侧，那里敏感而柔软。他的指甲深深扎入，在他的皮肤上划出细细的红线。

威尔的确知道——汉尼拔的渴望与他自己的完全吻合，势均力敌。尽管如此，依旧那么困难——当他知道他的伴侣可以这么好地读懂他时，开口是那么困难。如果唯一的收获是听到话语被说出的乐趣，大声说出来的意义何在呢？

但影子人有所要求，而威尔作为幻想家的角色则是回应。

“我想要你照顾我。”

汉尼拔发出的声音低沉而愉悦。作为奖赏，他伸出一只手圈住威尔的阴茎，温柔地抚弄着。威尔咬住一声呜咽，腰臀向前挺动着，仿佛他是一个被他钉在身下的Omega或者女人，湿漉而渴望。汉尼拔的牙齿刮过威尔的脊椎，威尔弓起身体贴近触摸，攥紧了床单，又发出了一声迫切的低吼。

“求你，”他呜鸣道，在汉尼拔掌中颤抖。汉尼拔的手向后撤去，覆上威尔的臀瓣，将他掰开，汉尼拔包裹在布料下的阴茎磨蹭着他赤裸的肉体。“求你，上我。”

“我会的，亲爱的。”汉尼拔回答，语带喘息，轻柔地落在威尔背上。当他感到汉尼拔撤回触摸时，威尔闭上眼，牙关紧扣，另一只Alpha扯下他的衣服以解放他的阴茎。汉尼拔拿起润滑液，咔哒一声轻响，打开了盖子，当湿润的手指滑入他的腿间，提拉着他的穴口令他变湿时，威尔轻轻颤抖。汉尼拔将一根手指推入他体内，气流在一声冲出的喘息里逃出他的肺叶，他尽可能深地插入，直到他手指的连接处阻止他再进得更深。

“天啊，”威尔呻吟着，脑袋低垂在肩膀之间，暴露出他的后颈。他的阴茎抽痛，坚硬地悬在腿间，滴答着前液。他绞紧了汉尼拔的手指，不住地呜咽，汉尼拔自由的一只手压上他脊柱，强迫他保持不动，身体大开，将另一根手指挤入其中。阵阵刺痛，威尔不是Omega，也不能像一只Omega那样分泌情液，但他向后弓起，乞求着它，仿佛他是那一族类中最优秀的，绝望地渴求他的伴侣上他、成结、填满他。

汉尼拔的手指屈起，按住他体内敏感的那一点，威尔呜嗥出声。“ _操，”_ 他低吼道，一只手松开床单去拉扯他的头发，尖锐的刺痛防止他过早地跌下边缘。“ _是的_ ，哵——该死。”

汉尼拔低声咆哮，当他听见他伴侣的不愉时，威尔颤了颤——仿佛他知道威尔想说什么，知道他咽了回去。他用手指用力操入，就像一场惩罚，他自由的那只手的指甲深深扎入威尔的后背。

“求你。”威尔恳求道，转过头咬住他紧绷的二头肌，拽着他的头发。

“告诉我你想要什么。”汉尼拔低吼。汉尼拔压得更低，他的阴茎把威尔的大腿抹得又粘又湿，威尔大声呻吟。如果威尔是一只Omega，他的水会一直流到膝盖，因渴望被填满而抽痛，但他在腹中感到了那种渴痛，他确定其他Alpha不会如此——其他Alpha不应该如此。

威尔呜咽着。他不能， _他不能。_ 他不能大声说出那个词。汉尼拔抽出手指，呲牙咆哮，伸出手埋入威尔的头发，将他拽了起来。威尔抽了口气，沉沉靠上汉尼拔的胸膛，头倚在他伴侣的肩上。

“告诉我，亲爱的。”汉尼拔说，在威尔耳边粗粝地咕噜着。

威尔呜咽着，颤抖着，汉尼拔自由的一只手抚上他的肚子。威尔吞咽了一下，他的嘴唇干涩。

“喊我的名字，我就会停下。”在一阵尖锐的沉默后，汉尼拔说。

威尔摇了摇头，望着天花板缓缓眨眼。他忍不住去想让汉尼拔停下会比他能感受到的任何羞耻感，任何尴尬的热度要糟糕。他转过头，汉尼拔吻住他，温柔地梳理着威尔的头发，抚摸着他的下巴。

“再问我一次。”威尔轻声道，嘴唇柔软地贴着汉尼拔的。

汉尼拔莞尔。“你想要什么，亲爱的？”

威尔深吸一口气，在汉尼拔怀中转身。他再一次深深地吻住他的伴侣，只为听见汉尼拔低吼，他的指甲划过汉尼拔的胸膛。

“上我，”他要求道，语气低微，他的“声音”在词句间回响。汉尼拔的瞳孔放大，遮蔽住他的虹膜，直到只剩细细一圈血色。“吃下我，吞食我的全部。”

汉尼拔呲牙嘶吼，但他无法抵抗威尔的“声音”，就像威尔无从反抗他的一样。他扑向威尔，将他钉在床褥上，他的牙齿暴露在威尔柔软的唇边，手爪扣住他的肋骨，指甲深陷其中。

威尔分开双腿，大口喘息，汉尼拔的阴茎磨蹭着他的，被挤在他们小腹之间。对于威尔有多么喜欢它，需要它而言，这摩擦是可怖的，绝望涌上他的喉咙，挤出一声极度渴求的呜鸣。

汉尼拔低吼，向后站起，将威尔翻至手膝撑床。威尔几乎没有时间稳住自己，在床垫上坚定地跪好，汉尼拔就握住他的性器，抵上威尔的穴口，插了进去。威尔呜嗥，头向后仰起，汉尼拔粗暴地操进他体内，丝毫不留时间容他的身体适应。

“ _是的，”_ 威尔喘息，转过头接受汉尼拔落在他下颌的重重一咬。他并拢手腕，就像它们被绑在一起，绷紧了肩膀，抬起屁股与他的伴侣相撞。汉尼拔深深捅入，他的衣服狠狠地摩擦着威尔光裸汗湿的后背。汉尼拔将利齿没入威尔的喉咙，双手环过威尔的肩膀，仿佛他想把威尔向后拉起，迫使自己深入从来无人触及的深处。

“求你，Alpha，”威尔呻吟道，脑袋向前低垂着，而汉尼拔正操着他。力道粗暴，节奏激烈，威尔整个身体为在他歌唱，滚烫的脊椎化成了一滩水，大腿因保持他自己跪立的努力而灼烧。汉尼拔呲牙，指甲刮过威尔的侧腹，手掌覆上威尔的屁股，跪在了床上，这样他就像操着一个Omega一样操着威尔，以惩罚的力量撞进他的身体。威尔耸起肩膀，摆出传统交配姿势的本能将他淹没。他紧贴着床单喘息，无法在被汉尼拔从他体内操出之前吸入足够的空气。“求你， _求你，_ 操我。”

他们肉体碰撞的声音滑腻而淫秽。汉尼拔的气味令威尔鼻腔刺痛，因盐与汗水而变得浓烈刺激。他向下弓起后背，脊椎下沉，脖颈暴露。

“就像这样。”汉尼拔说，仿佛在他能够阻止之前词句就从他体内逃逸。汉尼拔扣住威尔的肩膀，保持他伏低身体，他的指甲尖锐地扎入威尔的皮肤，好似他想要将其撕碎。

威尔呜咽着，一只手向他的腹底伸去，握住他的性器，手指紧紧地圈住根部，试图平息他腹内腾升的热量。他不想结束，不是现在。

但他腹中的遏制解放了他的喉舌。他发觉在他可以阻止自己之前，他便带着喘息开口：“授精我，Alpha。”

汉尼拔的律动骤然停顿，半是惊讶，半是突然而强烈的性奋。威尔微弱地哭了出来，汉尼拔压倒在他的身上，分开齿颚，将牙齿没入威尔的肩膀，刺破皮肤。他血液的气味在空气中炸开，威尔浑身颤栗，当汉尼拔重重地操进他体内时屏住了呼吸。

汉尼拔松开了牙齿，他舔过威尔的脖颈，轻咬他下颚汗湿的一角。“这就是你想要的吗？”他问。他听起来不像他自己——他听起来像一只掠食者，一个怪物，而威尔胸中的生物呼噜着，弓起背作为回应。

威尔低低呜咽，咬住他的下唇，点了点头。现在收回已经太迟，而当他的大脑被火焰炙烤，他体内每一个细胞都被他伴侣灼热的双手点亮时，没有空间可以留给羞耻感。身为一个Alpha，威尔无法怀孕，但它是可以假装的。他像念咒语一样对自己重复这句话——他可以假装。汉尼拔没有从他体内抽出。

“是的，”他低吼，转过头，鼻尖轻蹭汉尼拔的下巴。汉尼拔的上唇卷起，他吻住威尔，在他们之间分享着威尔的鲜血的味道。“我想让你成结，填满我，直到我为你爆裂。”

汉尼拔胸膛中的低咆洪亮而充满力量。他在威尔身后跪下，扣住他的屁股向后拉，强迫威尔与他的身体相贴，双膝跪稳，浑身颤栗，汉尼拔操了进去，猝然挺动臀部以挑逗他的结，迫使它膨胀。威尔攥紧拳头，嘶声抽气，汉尼拔的结逐渐肿胀，将他们紧紧锁在一起。

汉尼拔颤栗着，双眼闭合，他的鼻尖磨蹭着威尔被咬伤的皮肉，舔过平稳渗血的伤口。威尔颤了颤，手指在他的阴茎上收紧以阻止自己跟着结束。汉尼拔还没有说他可以。

汉尼拔低吼，一只手探至他的腹底，拍开他的手，接管了他的性器。威尔呻吟出声，下巴绷紧。“当我以为你不能更加美丽的时候。”他贴着威尔的头发低语。他将威尔拉了起来，让他跪在他的膝盖上，威尔低吼，紧紧地蜷缩起来，这样他不会痛苦地扯到汉尼拔的结。含着汉尼拔的精液，他感到温暖而沉重，感受着汉尼拔阴茎的每一次抽搐，在他体内泄出。

他的脸颊通红，既由于性爱，又由于羞耻。“我不想谈这个。”他呐呐，在汉尼拔的手握紧了他的性器，收集头部渗出的湿液，抹在柱身上时不住地颤抖。这感觉很好，太好了，威尔腹肉绷紧，他试图控制住自己。他必须忍耐——他不能屈从。

汉尼拔召唤他，可以使用他，而威尔思索着他少年时的行为举止是否如此引人倾倒。随着每一封信，每一个对着人群心不在焉的微笑，影子人是否会感到如此绝望？他是否会抚摸自己，想象着发情期的威尔，或者更年长一些，十八岁，二十一岁，青春焕发，从各方面来看都是合法的？

汉尼拔在咕噜，亲了亲威尔的肩膀，他自由的一只手环过威尔的胸膛，保持他的直立，他继续触碰着威尔。威尔臀肉绷紧，轻晃着屁股测试汉尼拔的结的密封程度。他嘴唇发干，当汉尼拔抽出来时，他想让他的伴侣把他的精液抹在他的舌头上。他确信它会满足他的干渴，无可比拟。

汉尼拔没有立刻回应。他的手虚虚放在威尔敏感的肉体上，威尔呜咽出声，当他感到他腹中的热度骤降，变得急切而残酷时咬住了他自己的指节。他向下伸手，握住汉尼拔的，强迫他停下。

“别。”他低语，勉强挤出了这个字。

汉尼拔立刻放开了他，滑腻的手平放在威尔小腹上。威尔硬得发疼，仿佛一道刀伤一样在他体内尖锐地抽痛着，但他必须忍耐。他必须控制自己——他知道这是汉尼拔在寻求的东西。将他拉得这么紧，刺激他这么多，以至于他啪的一声崩断。

“这就是当时的感受，”威尔喘息道，断断续续地说着。“当你为我弹琴时。第一次。”

汉尼拔低吼。他猛推一把威尔的肩膀，强迫他趴倒在床上，汉尼拔覆住他，压在他身上，就像威尔曾说过他幻想的那样。他磨蹭着威尔汗湿的头发，威尔低低呜鸣，快速地操着床单，却只带给他寥寥无几的安慰。

“我花费在那首乐曲上的时间，”汉尼拔低语，而威尔知道。二十七年是很长的一段时间。“你终于听到它的那一刻，我欣喜若狂。我知道任何没有你参与其中的未来，我都无法接受。”他抚摸着威尔的侧腹，腰胯摆动，他的结撩拨着威尔体内的敏感点，威尔喘了口气，闭上双眼，暴露出他的脖颈，汉尼拔亲了亲那里。“你给了我你的眼泪，”他低声说。“你给了我你的心。”

“而你摊开了所有的牌，”威尔回道。“现在，你想让那种局面反转。”

汉尼拔点头，叹了一口气，又亲了亲威尔粉红的颈侧。“不同之处在于，我的幻想家，你拥有我所能提供的一切。”

“我知道。”威尔低声叹息道。他转过头，这样他就能亲吻汉尼拔的脸颊，舔去他嘴角上的一抹血迹。

汉尼拔亲吻他，纯洁而温柔，随后他的结缩小，他抽了出来。威尔呜咽出声，无法阻止自己的屁股在一种想要将所有东西留在体内的深入骨髓的迫切欲望中抬起，当他的身体本能地绷紧时他颤了颤，汉尼拔的精液流了出来，打湿了他的大腿。

汉尼拔低吼，扑住威尔，将他钉在身下，加深了这个吻，他紧扣住威尔的手腕，强迫他将手移开，放在床单上。他跨坐在威尔的髋骨上，威尔粗声呻吟，他的阴茎被困在汉尼拔仍然裹着大腿的西裤的后档下。布料的压力和摩擦几乎令人生疼，威尔贴着他伴侣的嘴唇呜咽，手指用力蜷曲直到指节发白。

“影子人，”他喃喃，汉尼拔呲牙低吼，但后退了一些。他的双眼镇静下来，变深为平常的颜色。威尔的大脑感觉很热，他的牙齿发痒。他舔了舔嘴唇，呜咽道。“怜悯我。”

汉尼拔对着他眨了眨眼，立刻温柔了手下的力道。他捧住威尔的脸，向前倾身，极尽温柔地亲吻他红肿的嘴唇，轻如鸿毛，暖意入心。“我美丽的男孩儿。”他耳语道，威尔颤了颤，胸口因他猝然的吸气而收紧。他眼后的热度火光闪烁，像烟花的残影般明灭。

他呜鸣着，转动手腕，迫使汉尼拔放开他。他撑起身体，抓住汉尼拔，把他们翻转过来，直到他在汉尼拔腿间跪好，他重重地吻住他的伴侣，像奶猫一样舔舐着他唇上的血迹。

“而你是我的，”他咕噜道，不确定这突然的侵略性来自何处，只知道它就在那里。

汉尼拔莞尔，将威尔搂得更近。他的指甲没入威尔的后腰，威尔颤栗着，他的阴茎蹭过汉尼拔的衬衫，污染它，弄脏它。他喜欢这个主意——非常喜欢。他低吼，鼻尖磨蹭着汉尼拔的下巴，舔过他的喉咙，双手撑在汉尼拔胸口，摆动腰胯追逐压力的挑逗。

汉尼拔一只手插入威尔的头发，将他拉入一个亲吻，坐了起来，靠在墙上。威尔在他大腿间爬得更近，直起上身，当这个动作令更多汉尼拔的精液从他体内流出，弄得他腿间一团糟乱时轻颤了颤。他贴着汉尼拔的嘴唇呻吟，强迫自己推开。

_忍耐。_

汉尼拔抬起一边眉毛，双眼因愉悦而暗沉，自鸣得意地挑唇微笑。威尔咬住下唇，转动肩膀，克制住竭尽全力回到他伴侣身边的冲动。

他站了起来，拿起他的衣服，飞快地重新穿上。当他搞定的时候，汉尼拔已经同样体面，只是仍坐在床上，慵懒而疲倦。威尔嘴角微微抽搐，打量着汉尼拔脸上漂亮的红晕，吸入像尘埃般漂浮在空气中的汗水与性爱的气味。

威尔两只手梳过头发，当扯到了被咬伤的皮肤，尖锐地刺痛时呜咽了一声。他在离开房间，跑到楼下的开放空间里，让耀眼的阳光与承诺的红酒放松他的舌头、舒缓他的神经和他能够做同样的事情的伴侣之间摇摆不定。

他咬住下唇，喉结滚动，设法将视线放在了汉尼拔脚边的某处。“我不希望我是个Omega。”他说，痛恨他听起来有多么防备。

汉尼拔将头歪向一边。“我从未暗示过你有。”

威尔头脑发热，双颊泛红。正如他所料的那样，熟悉的羞耻感攀上他的脊柱，挖开他的头骨，在威尔的大脑里找到了它熟悉的巢穴。它冷却了缠绵的余火，令他的胸口感到冰冷而紧绷。

“我本可以成为一个父亲，”他说。“我本可以约会。本可以标记和上一个我自己的Omega。”

汉尼拔没有发出任何声音，但空气变得紧张而浓稠，就像一只老虎突袭的前一刻。

“我没有，”他结束道。“因为我不想。”

汉尼拔沉吟一声，向前坐了一些，手肘撑在膝盖上。他的双腿在床上交叠，威尔的目光被迫追随着他的脚，直到他对上汉尼拔的眼睛。它们在计算，在观察威尔不想让他看见的东西。他害怕暴露的事情。

“因为我？”汉尼拔问。

威尔吞咽了一下。“我不知道，”他回答，垂下他视线。这很奇怪——他是站着的，按理说他应该处在物理上更显支配的位置，但此刻在汉尼拔注视的重量下，他感到自己被压倒了，不堪一击。“在我知道你是谁之前我就爱上你了。但如果你是个女人，或者Omega，我不知道我会不会仍然……”他清了清嗓子，挪开了目光。

“你宁愿保持贞洁，也不愿身处能生育后代的关系里。”

威尔哼了一声。“我知道的远比繁衍要多。”他冷淡道。

汉尼拔蹙起眉，对着他眨了一次眼。他双手合十，将下巴搁在上面。“但是你会的，”他轻声说。“如果你能生下我的孩子，你会的。”

威尔低声呜鸣，双臂交叉环在胸前。

“因为你知道我会照顾你。”

威尔呲出牙齿；一个警告。

汉尼拔莞尔。“这不是一个缺点，亲爱的。”他呼噜道。威尔摇了摇头，看着他的脚，肩膀绷紧而耸起，保护住他的脖子。他听见汉尼拔站起来，一动不动，汉尼拔绕过他，贴上他的后背，双手抚下他的手臂。

他亲吻威尔的脖子，轻柔地将威尔的手指从他自己身上剥下，迫使他放松。“彩虹的尽头是什么，幻想家？”

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，颤栗着。“一个‘W’。”

汉尼拔微笑。“但你一开始不是这么说的，对吗？”他问。

威尔摇摇头。“我以为是一罐金子。”他回答。

“有时，我们冒着过度思考的风险，”汉尼拔低声说。他的大拇指温柔地掠过威尔手腕上的旧疤。威尔手指抽搐，他低头看向他的手腕，欣赏着汉尼拔深色的皮肤映衬他胳膊裸露的苍白，和威尔通过弹橡皮筋造成的紫红色旧伤。“以牺牲我们的幸福为代价。”

“你觉得这件事上我想太多了。”威尔呢喃。

汉尼拔微笑，将威尔在他怀里转过来。他轻轻磨蹭着威尔，他们的鼻尖相蹭，额头相抵。“我们同为人类，被赋予了看透他人脑海的天赋，”他说。威尔点头。“所以，同样，我们被诅咒肩负这重担。你认为我会过度思虑你的需求和欲望，你如此忙碌于担忧我在想什么，以至于你没有为自己留下任何表达或承认你的欲望的空间。”

“我的欲望，”威尔尖锐地反驳。“不是自然的。”

“谁说的？”汉尼拔温和道。“你的母亲，还是你的舅舅？你的朋友们？你脑海里被我们称作良心的小小声音？”

威尔没有回答。

“亲爱的，我问你，”汉尼拔低声说，捧住威尔的脸。“允许我来照顾你，你伤害了其中哪一种力量？”

威尔吞咽了一下，对上汉尼拔的视线，发现他无法回答。汉尼拔抿起嘴，手指温柔地拂过威尔的脸颊。

随后，他的手机在楼下响起。威尔皱起眉，转向那声音，汉尼拔叹了口气，率先走出卧室，下楼走进客厅。温斯顿和埃迪蹲坐在餐桌边，好奇地嗅着边缘。在那上面，放着汉尼拔的手机，屏幕闪烁，设备沿顶部振动，发出刺耳的噪音。

他拿了起来，皱着眉，抱歉地看了威尔一眼，接起了电话。“下午好，这里是莱克特医生。”他说。

威尔吞咽了一下，拿起他的酒杯。他回到楼上，心不在焉地嘬着酒，把润滑液放回原处，推开窗户，铺好了床。当汉尼拔上楼来加入他时，他的酒杯已经空了，房间里闻起来与外界的空气相同。

威尔站在窗边。他侧过头，却没有转身，余光捕捉到汉尼拔的身影。“你必须要走了？”他问。

汉尼拔叹息。威尔只需要听到这些。他抬起一只手抚过后颈，漫不经心地抓挠着汗水变干，开始瘙痒的地方。

“我不会离开很久。”汉尼拔说。

威尔点头，思索着提起即使交通良好，即使汉尼拔能在一秒内解决任何把他叫回巴尔的摩的事情，他仍会离开至少两个小时，将近三个小时会不会太过任性。

威尔保持沉默，没有听见汉尼拔离去。汉尼拔又叹了一口气，他的温度碰到了威尔身侧。威尔转过头，对上他伴侣的眼睛。

“威尔，”汉尼拔开口，复又停顿。

威尔莞尔。“我就是这样离开你的，”他说，朝屋外点点头。“你有看着我离开吗？在你为我演奏之后。”

“没有，”汉尼拔回答。威尔扬起一边眉毛，再次看向他。“我的意志力最终耗尽了。我无法忍受看着你逃离我身边，在我最终与你足够接近，触手可及的时候。我会追逐你。”

“但你没有，”威尔说。“你让我又等了一个星期。”

汉尼拔颔首。“而你会让我等多久，幻想家？”

威尔蹙眉，但没有回答。汉尼拔叹息一声，亲了亲他的脸颊，鼻尖轻蹭着威尔的头发，深深地吸气，仿佛他在品尝威尔的气味，知道它必须维持很长一段时间。之后，他离开了，关上了身后的房门。威尔攥紧了窗台，强迫自己凝视着屋外，望着森林线。不看马路。不看车。不看他的伴侣，直到汉尼拔离去。

那晚威尔的睡眠断断续续。他的胸膛感觉太紧，头疼，他的下颌因为挫败地咬紧而钝痛。通常情况下，当他变成这样的时候，他可以在独处中找到安慰，写信给影子人，知道他会收到深情而睿智的话语作为回答。但现在他不能那么做，不是在那个人本身就是威尔怒火的源头的时候。

怒火中烧。汉尼拔怎么 _敢_ 离开，仿佛威尔无趣而毫无吸引力，而他的心被洒落在地板上，他的头周围的墙壁变得透明？他怎么敢像那样抚摸威尔，使用他，只给他他想要的东西的一小片，暗示着能够给予更多，而后转身抛弃他？

威尔呲牙咆哮，快步下楼走进客厅，又回了楼上。他的卧室充满了太多汉尼拔的气息而无法使他平静，但他房子剩下的地方也没好到哪儿去。他点燃了炉火，推开每一扇窗户，想要烧掉他伴侣的气味，让他的头脑得以清明。他考虑着泼掉酒，改喝威士忌，但他没有。他喝了，先是汉尼拔留下的那瓶接骨木花，然后是最近的樱桃橘啤酒。

当他适切地喝醉的时候，他从书架里抽出一个笔记本，甩到他的桌子上，瘫在椅子里，从他的包里拿出了一支笔。

“影子人，”他提笔，然后凝视着纸页。他低吼了一声，向后靠去，又喝了一大口酒，几乎喝干了玻璃杯。他为辛辣的余味嘶声抽气，放下了酒杯。

“为什么？”他想要写。他写了，然后把它划掉了。“操你妈。”他想要补充。这句话没有成功出现在纸上。

他扔下笔，脸埋入手掌中，深深叹气。

“你想太多了，”他告诉自己。他的手指在发间蜷曲，而他想要翻出他那盒橡皮筋。他会的，如果他不知道假如他这么做了，汉尼拔将永远不会原谅他。“你想太多了。 _停下。”_

他吞咽了一下，合上了眼。

他回忆起开始这场游戏的对话。关于羞耻感的话题，关于威尔任性而幼稚的嫉妒，因为他不能时时刻刻呆在汉尼拔身边。即便如此，事实是汉尼拔没有因这么消沉的情绪而谴责他，仅仅承认了当威尔坦白的时候他身受同感。就像他不想回到巴尔的摩一样，然而他的向往在那里，因为那里是汉尼拔在的地方——汉尼拔没有在操纵整个世界，并告诉威尔事实如此。这个世界就是这样，而汉尼拔想要威尔看见它。

汉尼拔问过他为什么无法与他的伴侣分享他的想法。与此同时，威尔承认每一次汉尼拔离开的时候，他都感到机会的缺失。如果他有机会更早地去学习和吸收，他本可以彻底了解他的伴侣，本可以了解他的一切。

“啊，”一个声音对他耳语，听起来像是汉尼拔。“但这是否会反过来影响你呢？他给了你自由意志，留给你自我塑造的机会，偏常行为和所有的一切。”

威尔抿紧嘴，通过鼻腔重重地喷气。他的眼睛滑向壁炉，那里火焰跃动，像跳舞的孩子般明亮而喜悦。

在它们之中，他看到了当汉尼拔抓住他的头发，询问他他想要什么时，他眼中的热烈。

他合上眼，轻颤了颤，热量骤然在他脑海中燃起。它感觉像压力，像一场头疼却更加尖锐，坐落于他的头骨之中，仿佛有人在触碰他的大脑，把它向前推，为一些黑暗而虬曲的东腾出空间。烟，香料——肉桂。他的双手颤抖，腹部绷紧，他将指甲没入后颈，试图让自己冷静下来。

他睁开眼，伸手端起酒杯，一口饮尽。这个动作令他想起汉尼拔在他舌尖上的味道，他瑟缩了一下，在失手摔碎它之前把酒杯放了下来。他呜咽着，颤抖着。他在出汗，即使他炉火不够近，不会过热。他的眼睛刺痛而瘙痒，无论他如何眨眼都无比干涩。

“影子人，”他低声说。“你为什么离开？”

“因为，我的幻想家，我想要看看你是否会跟随。”

威尔蹙眉。这不是对的。

“影子人，你为什么离开？”

“你离开了我。我想让你知道这是什么感觉。”

更近了一点，但还不 _完全。_

“影子人，”威尔的嗓音沙哑，隆隆作响，喉咙发紧。他的牙根瘙痒，他的口腔生津。他站起来，突然无法忍受再安坐一秒。他快步冲向楼梯，腹部绷紧，他跪倒在地，抽了一口气。他的手爪抠入楼梯的木板，他弓起背，仿佛他将要犯呕。“你为什么离开？”

“你这美丽的男孩儿。这是你想要的，不是吗？”

威尔低声呜咽，抓挠着他的脖子。他的喉咙感觉太紧绷了，仿佛里面有一个生物在试图逃离。他的腹部绷紧，他的大腿抽痛。他的头感觉如此沉重，他都无法抬起——额头贴在楼梯上，将汗水抹在上面。

气味标记。宣明他的领地。

他脑中的热度突然扩散，流下他的脊背，像一滩水一样积聚在他的胃里，威尔喘了一口气，腰胯前挺，他的阴茎如此突然而顽固地变硬，他感到头晕目眩。

“求你，”他呻吟道，紧紧闭着双眼。“影子人——”

“你又一次过度思考了，亲爱的。”

威尔咆哮，但清明骤然猛击他的眼后，仿佛一场肇事逃逸。他转过身，跌跌撞撞地爬下楼梯，够到他休闲裤的口袋，拽出手机。他的视野模糊，太过血红而无法看清，他的双手颤抖，但他的手机里只存了两个电话号码，只有其中一个在快速拨号上。

他的伴侣在第二声铃响时接了起来。

“汉尼拔，”威尔耳语道，当汉尼拔低吼一声时不住地颤栗。他因自己的意志输掉了这场战争，用力将掌根压向他的勃起，拱起身体贴向触碰，即使这令他肩膀刺痛，就像他们抵住了无情的楼梯表面一样。“有什么不对劲。”

他知道这是什么——自从十六岁以后他就没有感受过了，但他知道。发情期。汉尼拔触发了他的发情期。

“你安全吗？”汉尼拔问。威尔可以听见他移动，听见呼呼的风声，一扇门关上，快速的脚步，汉尼拔匆忙走向他的车

威尔呜咽，点了点头，尽管汉尼拔无法看见他。他将一只手伸进裤腰里，紧紧握住他的阴茎。“汉尼拔，”他再一次说道——游戏结束了。威尔输了。这就是关键，不是吗？“求你。”

“我在路上了，亲爱的，”汉尼拔回应。威尔几乎无法从他耳中血流的怒号里听见他的声音。“你安全吗？”

“是的，”威尔回答，下颌绷紧，喜悦在他胸膛中高昂起头，露出它的犬齿，没入他的心脏。“求你，快点。”他听见汉尼拔的车启动了，听到了小提琴轻柔的合奏，而后汉尼拔关掉了音乐。他将裤子猛拽到膝盖，很高兴狗狗们被锁在厨房里，把他的衣服蹬到楼梯底下。他的阴茎充血，滴答着前液，色泽暗沉，在威尔苍白的指节间滑动。

几乎只是轻轻一触，他的高潮就在腹中拧紧，在它的伴侣身边被抑制了太久，并且太过猛烈，无法在此刻停下。威尔低啜着，对着电话凌乱地喘息，他射在了他的手和衬衫上，他翻过身，手膝支撑跪趴在楼梯上，在他无法抵抗的本能驱使下用力地拉扯着他半膨胀的结，追逐着某些又紧又热，湿滑得可供插入的东西。

他听见了汉尼拔的低吼，重重地抽了一口气，他将脏手平放在地板上，散布他的气味。

“影子人，”他低声说。“来照顾我吧。”

“我会的。”汉尼拔回答。威尔吞咽了一下，挂掉电话，将手机丢下沙发的大概方位。

当他看见汉尼拔的前灯划破黑暗时，威尔浑身赤裸，一团倒在楼梯底部颤抖不止的混乱。他的手湿漉黏腻，精液重而浓地射在了他的膝盖和大腿上。他大汗淋漓，双目血红，呲露着牙齿。他知道这幢房子散发着他发情的气味，肉桂和樱桃在他上颚上拖拽着调色盘。

他呜咽着，湿粘的手指向下滑去，直到他阴茎根部半成型凸出的结。它在威尔第一次高潮期间膨起，之后再未消退。直到时间令他疲惫得无法继续下去前，它都不会。发情期持续二十四个小时，除非有一个Omega提供重振兴奋的荷尔蒙延续它，威尔心不在焉地知道这回事，就像他知道总统的名字，知道指南针的方向，知道阿拉娜香水的味道，但这并没有让它变得有丝毫更加容易忍受。

门打开了，威尔抬起头，对上汉尼拔深红色的双眼。他呜鸣出声，暴露出他的牙齿，汉尼拔关上身后的门。他保持着他的距离，轻浅地呼吸着，脱掉了他的大衣，他的鞋和他的西装外套。

威尔大睁着眼，目不转睛地望着他的伴侣宽衣解带。他欲壑难填，津液在他口中蓄积，汉尼拔海盐焦糖味的气息扑鼻而来，被从敞开的窗户里吹进来。他低低呜咽。汉尼拔没有来找他，但威尔无法忍受。

他放开了他的性器，当他的身体抗议他的结周围没有什么温暖而紧致的东西包裹时嘶声抽气，爬向他的伴侣。他爬至汉尼拔身前，而汉尼拔解开了扣子，脱下衬衣，将他的汗衫从头上扯下，裸露出他的胸膛。

威尔磨蹭着汉尼拔的大腿，分开齿颚，钝牙没入布料。汉尼拔朝他咆哮，几乎像是一声警告，但威尔无从拒绝他的身体强烈要求他做的事情。无从否定自己想要的东西。

他想要的是汉尼拔。

汉尼拔捧住他的下巴，抬起他的头，威尔低低呜咽。他的手又回到了阴茎上，无法自禁。他很确定自己被他发情的味道浸透了，而汉尼拔，身为一只Alpha，本应厌恶它。但威尔无法从汉尼拔脸上看出任何东西，除了纯粹而凶猛的欲望。他眼中的血红如此美丽，令威尔原地燃烧。

“我投降，”威尔气声道，跪直了身体，这样他就能将词句吻上汉尼拔光裸的腹部。汉尼拔颤了颤，手指在威尔的颔下蜷曲。“我会乖乖的。我发誓我会乖的。”

“哦，亲爱的，我知道，”汉尼拔低声说，跪了下来，他的另一只手加入进来，捧住威尔的脸。他的大拇指拂过威尔的嘴角，他的神情温柔似水，不胜欢欣。“我甜美的，美丽的男孩。”

威尔颤栗着，双眼和口腔变得湿润。他渴痛着，深入骨髓，绝望而迫切。

他想要开口。想要毁去最后一丝抵抗，想要暴露出他保留的最后一片自我。他想这么做，但他舌肉沉重，话语干涸。

汉尼拔对着他微笑，向下伸手，轻柔地将威尔的手从他的阴茎上拿开。威尔浑身颤抖，舔舐着他的嘴唇，汉尼拔将威尔的指节拉向他的脸，侧过头亲吻威尔的脏手，深深地吸气，威尔张开了嘴。他感到高墙土崩瓦解。

而后，汉尼拔分开了威尔的手指，舔舐着指缝，威尔就像悬崖边的水一样分崩离析。

“求你，爸爸，”他说，如此低弱，感觉不像人声，但它将他剖开，撕成碎片，汉尼拔的目光闪向他，充满狂热而如此黑暗地愉悦，威尔毫无感到羞耻的余地。“我想要你照顾我。”

汉尼拔莞尔，笑容露出了他的牙齿。他站起身，拉着威尔用颤抖的双腿站起。他仿佛一匹小马驹，摇摇晃晃，满手汗水，滑得几乎抓不住，但汉尼拔的双手陷入他的皮肉，他亲吻着威尔，扣住他的大腿，将威尔抱到餐桌上。

威尔张口呻吟，分开双腿，手爪滑下汉尼拔的胸膛。他寻到汉尼拔的皮带，粗暴地拉扯，离他想要的东西如此之近，太过迫切而性奋，无法为他有多么渴望他的伴侣而感到尴尬。

汉尼拔咆哮，威尔凶狠而野蛮地吼了回去，牙齿呲出。他拽着汉尼拔的皮带，太过笨拙而无法恰当地解开卡扣，挫败地低咆。

“威尔，”汉尼拔说。他的“声音”充满力量，鞭笞威尔燃烧的感官。他猝然停下动作，汉尼拔抬起他的下巴，他们四目相接。“手放在身体两侧。”

威尔吞咽了一下，服从了命令。他没有挪开视线,汉尼拔解开皮带，将它抽出，握在手中。片刻过后，他迈进一步，站在威尔大腿之间，将它缠绕在威尔的腰上。他拉紧了皮带，扣上卡扣，只留下恰好够他的手指可以弯曲的空间，指节粗糙地压在威尔汗湿的皮肤上。

一个抓手。如果威尔不是已经坐着了，他会瘫倒在地。

他颤栗，当汉尼拔倾身亲吻他汗水黏腻的脖子时呜鸣出声，他舔过他留下的第一道结合咬痕，伤疤肿起而发白。“求你，”他耳语道，手指抠住桌子边缘。

汉尼拔低吼，分开齿颌，咬了下去，威尔张口呻吟，声音嘶哑。他野性十足而凶蛮的一部分想要抓住另一只Alpha，挣脱对他脖颈的啮咬，他面前另一只掠食者的威胁，但那一部分很小，很容易克服。他的双腿勾住汉尼拔的大腿，将他拉得更近。

汉尼拔咆哮，手指陷入威尔的臀肉，更用力地咬下去。他撕裂了皮肤，威尔感到他的血平滑地流下他的脖子，在他的锁骨处聚积，他哆嗦了一下。他转过头，轻蹭着汉尼拔的脖子，直到汉尼拔抬起头，他以吻捕捉住他的嘴唇，舔干净他的牙齿。

汉尼拔低吼，他的手指灵巧地解开他的西裤，连带着内裤一起褪至膝盖。他后退一步，跨出衣物，这样他便与威尔一般赤裸。威尔因面前的景色而屏住呼吸，强壮而健美。他不知道有任何女人或者Omega可以与之相比。

他打开双腿，让汉尼拔回到他身边，急急扯动他的肩膀，他试图伸出手，去触碰，但汉尼拔的命令使他的双手保持在原位。

汉尼拔亲吻他，太过温柔，太过纯洁，他在威尔能够咬他之前抽身退开。威尔低吼一声，汉尼拔莞尔。“这感觉如何？”他问道，低沉而渴望。他的双手抚上威尔颤抖的大腿外侧，平展而温暖，即便威尔燃烧得如此炽烈。

威尔摇了摇头，暴露他的脖子。“我需要你，”他低声说。“如此严重，我不在乎我是怎么得到你的。” _我们的位置再一次反转，而世界上一切都是对的。_

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了，露出了他的牙齿。他的手寻到缠在威尔腰上的皮带，收紧长度，将他拽至桌边。威尔的大腿绷紧，他抬起腿再次勾住汉尼拔，尽可能地弯起。

汉尼拔的阴茎没入他大腿间，威尔呲牙低吼，汉尼拔颤了颤，能够感到威尔哪里是敞开而湿滑的，汉尼拔的精液，威尔的，和他的唾液与手指将他打开，令他湿漉而渴望。汉尼拔腰胯挺动，他的龟头抵上威尔的穴口，仅仅没入了一英寸。它在灼烧，抽痛，威尔不是天生用来将这么多东西纳入体内的，尤其是在这么近的结合之后，但如果他让汉尼拔现在停下，他就活该遭天谴。

“求你，”威尔说，他的鼻尖磨蹭着汉尼拔的颈侧。他想要触碰，抓挠，但他的双手留在原处。汉尼拔的手指拉紧了皮带。威尔舔了舔嘴唇，亲吻汉尼拔的下巴，又张开湿润的嘴含住汉尼拔的耳廓，他开口低吼，使用着他的“声音”：“照顾好我，爸爸。让我感觉好起来。”

汉尼拔呲牙低吼，深深闯入，仿佛他无法自控。威尔喘了口气，额头抵在汉尼拔肩上，另一只Alpha咆哮着，沉沉坠在胸口，为威尔的紧致而颤抖，情热的身体牢牢裹住了他。威尔呜鸣着，指节泛白，晃动着屁股，用他的大腿将汉尼拔囚在其间，脚踝卡在汉尼拔膝后。

汉尼拔一只手松开腰带，抓住威尔的头发，将他向后扯，带着滚烫的热情亲吻他，威尔哆嗦着，身体绷紧，弓起。高潮令他的视野一片白茫，他不住地颤栗，当他虚弱地在他们的小腹间射出时，他的脊柱将他卷起，凑近他的伴侣。陷在发情期里这么久之后，他的身体制造得很少，但高潮与第一次一样强烈，令他呼吸破碎。

汉尼拔抽了出来，重新操了进去。“完美，”他低吼。“你是完美的。”他再次吻住威尔，转动着握住皮带的手直到它勒入威尔粉红的身体，将他拖近，加速到一种惩罚的节奏，令桌子吱呀抗议。高潮后威尔变得敏感，在汉尼拔染血的唇下绝望地呜咽着。

但他没有乞求怜悯，没有求他停下。事实上，恰恰相反。

“用力，”他要求道，将他的鼻子和额头与他的伴侣相贴，呲出牙齿。他无法停下使用他的“声音”，高兴地望着汉尼拔有多么受其奴役，他的肩膀如何绷紧，他的皮肤因威尔和他自己的汗水反射着火光。火焰用金色将他涂抹，一尊原始欲望和野蛮渴求的丰碑，正值盛年的Alpha在彼此身上以改变潮汐的完美反动力掠夺着他们想要的东西。

汉尼拔低吟一声，当威尔咬住他的下巴时，他的节奏变得犹豫。“来吧，”威尔耳语道，太过沙哑而无法继续使用他的“声音”，但汉尼拔的反应像是他依然在用，粗重地呼吸着，嘴唇松松地贴着威尔的脸颊。“就是这样。你得到了你想要的，不是吗？我在这里，我是你的。取走我。”

“ _威尔。”_ 汉尼拔低吼，放开了皮带，双手覆上威尔的，用力向下压，足以令桌沿卡入手掌。沃威尔低吼，汲取着他们肉体碰撞的淫秽而黏腻的声音；从汉尼拔喉中逃逸的粗重喘息；粗粝的低吼聚积着音量和速度，仿佛一场将至的风暴，准备将他们二人冲走。

“是的， _操。”_ 威尔低声说。他能感受到，感受到汉尼拔的手爪变得锋锐，扎入他的手腕，感到他的心跳在威尔唇下怦怦跳动。他的嘴唇滑至汉尼拔喉头的软肉，寻到数月前他留下第一个标记的地方。

“威尔，”汉尼拔再次唤道。脆弱。绝望。

他开始慢下来，威尔呼噜出声，分开齿颚，在原本的咬伤旁吮出一个深红色的痕迹。“你想要我，”他低声说，即便这不是一个问题，汉尼拔仍然点了头，无能为力。“想要我充满你，别无他物。想要我落回我的根基。”汉尼拔发出另一声脆弱的低吟，深深刺入。“证明它。”

汉尼拔呜鸣出声，威尔从未听过他这么做。这是一种甜蜜而抚慰的声音，他的指甲没入威尔的腰侧，重重操入，顿住了动作。他颤了颤，威尔合上眼，牙齿没入汉尼拔的喉咙，而他的结开始在他体内膨胀。这很疼，柔嫩的肌肉被迫为汉尼拔伸展、分开，但威尔毫无怨言地承受了。心神得慰。

他叹息一声，如愿得偿。他的发情期看起来会按规矩持续一段时间，但他已经为鼻腔里汉尼拔的气味，口腔里汉尼拔的鲜血而餍足。汉尼拔为他颤栗的模样，他可能是那个欲火中烧的人，在威尔怀中颤抖而脆弱。

汉尼拔松开了双手，命令随之消散。威尔抬起手臂环住汉尼拔的双肩，与他的伴侣和谐地呼噜着。他轻蹭着汉尼拔汗湿的下巴，亲吻他的唇角，而后退开对上汉尼拔的双眼。

汉尼拔沉浸在喜悦中，他愉悦而满足的甜美气味温暖至威尔心底，驱散他脑中的灰烟，留他柔软而甜蜜地靠在他伴侣怀中。他吻了吻汉尼拔，温柔但渴望，只是为了听见汉尼拔在他唇边呻吟。

他再次退开，汲取着空气。屋外，风暴骤降，雨为他们沉重的呼吸和跳动的心脏提供了一个柔和的背景白噪音。

汉尼拔解开威尔腰上的皮带，任它滑落，把威尔搂入怀中。他抱起他，吃力地闷哼一声，转过身让他们安顿在其中一把椅子上，威尔沉沉地趴在汉尼拔腿上，他们等着他的结消褪。

威尔将鼻子埋进汉尼拔颈窝，叹了口气。“谢谢。”他低声说。

“为了什么，亲爱的？”

威尔哼了一声，耸耸肩。“我不知道。”

汉尼拔笑了，在威尔头上印了一个吻。他叹息一声，抚摸着威尔汗湿的头发，将它梳至一边，这样他就能用指甲快乐地搔刮威尔的后颈。“我没有将你变成这样，”他说。“我只是将你称作我的。意味着你的每一部分。”

威尔颤了颤，抿起嘴。“你打破了我，”他说。“像一匹野马。你真的敢说你与助长我的欲望毫无关系吗？”

“只有当你，反过来，承认你也对我的欲望有责任时，”汉尼拔温声道。威尔抬起头，面露微笑。“我发现留你不得满足的想法是最大的冲犯。”

威尔嗯了一声，向前倾身，吻住汉尼拔的嘴唇。汉尼拔咕噜着作为回答。“你满足了我，”他坦白，低如耳语，很高兴看见汉尼拔眼睑沉重的双目中闪过的愉悦。“我的每一部分，事实证明。”

“很好，”汉尼拔回道。他扣住威尔的脖子将他拉近，亲吻他粉红的脸颊，他汗水的额头。威尔莞尔，双手搭在汉尼拔的肩膀上。“而你愉悦了我的每一部分。我认为花了这么长时间才将我们带至此处是我的一大失败。”

“二十七年是很长的一段时间，”威尔说。“但我明白。”

如果影子人在早于此刻的任何时间来找他，那就不会是对的了。也许并不总是威尔——汉尼拔在他自己的信中承认他在准备一个地方——但事实就是他们没有准备好，两人都没有，直到威尔搬回这幢房子。威尔肯定如果他们早点在一起，他们会很快乐，但会存在差别，虽然微妙，但存在，而他的骄傲为接受比这更少的东西的想法勃然大怒。

汉尼拔微笑，他的气息和他的双眼燃烧着喜悦。“我爱你，我的幻想家。”

威尔回以微笑，闭上眼，将额头贴上他伴侣的。“而我也爱你，影子人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **原作：** 我的天@我自己 我太粗鲁了，连结尾的感谢信都没留。谢谢你们每一个鼓励和评论这篇文的人，你们让我这样的作者活了下来:D 我希望你们有我一半喜欢这趟旅程！
> 
> 告诉你的朋友们！去Tumblr朝我喊话！祝愿我的作息恢复正常。我爱你们所有人！<3
> 
>  **译者：** 第一部完结啦！！！！谢谢你们一路支持！我们第二部见<3333


End file.
